


Obscure

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Character Death, Detective Changkyun, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Homicide Officer Jooheon, M/M, Memory Loss, Murder, Police AU, Police Hoseok, Police Hyunwoo, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: "Hyunwoo...come to the station...fast.""Why? Is something wrong?" the officer asked, the man on the other side was silent, leaving Hyunwoo slightly worried. His brows furrowed, listening to the faint noises of a car engine roaring in the background."It's Kihyun..."
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 92
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyoyo,  
> welcome back, or welcome to my corner if you're new,  
> to yet another work by MOI.  
> I am so hyped because yet again, I have a mean plot twist huehue.  
> I will leave some chapters with a cliffhanger, but don't worry, it will affect my eager ass too.  
> If there are any tags I have excluded during the journey of this fic I would like to know, there will be added more tags as we go too.  
> I will try to upload oncce every weekend >.<  
> I hope you all enjoy! Love you!!!

It's a calm day, a bit too calm for Hyunwoo's taste. His usual calm days were when he was in his office, occupied with documents that needed to be sorted, and reports that needed to be filled. Coffee cup after coffee cup were emptied and filled, a little snack between 2PM and 3PM, and sometimes he'd stay at work extra to finish up everything.

But today; not pleasing.

He was out patrolling with his partner, Hoseok. They had been close friends ever since the police school. Hoseok was the first person who talked to him, he casually sat down next to him before their names would be called out and they'd be checked in. Later they figured out they would be roomies, which eventually made them get closer.

Hoseok was slightly younger than him, a bit shorter too as Hyunwoo was tall. But the younger was more built than him, which sometimes made him look bigger with his broad shoulders. Don't get him wrong, he's still not capable of winning against Hyunwoo in an arm-wrestling battle.

They had rolled through the city in their patrolling car, finished their route a while ago and found an empty parking lot viewing the crowded shopping street. Nothing was suspicious, not even the slightest pickpocket robbery. It was boring, just sit there and observe something that was obviously okay.

This could have more than one meaning, either it was just one of the boring days of this profession, or it was the day where he'd later wish it was just a boring day. Either way he could like some action right now. The old lady calling for help with her cat, which constantly is stuck in a tree, doesn't sound like a bad idea right now. Anything just to leave the parking lot.

Hoseok next to him was far gone into his book, well it was basically reports from the newer policemen in their department collected into a book. Hoseok had complained about how annoying it was to read the freshmen's reports, they sucked and lacked the necessary information. He hated going back to their desks with a negative message, but he didn't want them to think it was ok as it is and continue writing the non-helpful report.

He clicked the ballpoint out of the pen, scribbled down notes before brining it up to his lips to nibble on it. Once every now and then he glanced up to look at the street, as if he didn't trust Hyunwoo with watching it without missing something. He knew Hyunwoo always spaced out and easily missed a little detail that could be worth seeing.

That is one reason why they shouldn't be partners. One barely pays attention and the other drifts away from reality too often. A bank robbery could happen right before their eyes and they wouldn't have realized. The robbers could wave money right up in their face, pull their masks off to stick their tongue out, call them by horrible and ugly nicknames. It would all pass by as a little blow of the wind.

There aren't other reasons to be clear, they are actually good partners on the other hand. Their relationship is good enough to make stupid jokes and fun of the other and maintain the good aura around them. They enjoy every workday with the other's company and it's more of a playtime than work to them. Sometimes, when it's completely silent (because it happens, but like this time, it's suspicious), they blast music loud in the vehicle and party like they were teens.

That's what you need at a workplace, a good environment, especially with co-workers.

"Department to car 112B," the automatic voice sounded.

Hyunwoo jolted out of his thoughts and pressed the little button to accept the call. Gosh darn, he's never going to get used to the new calling system.

"Car 112B responds," Hyunwoo answers as he looks at the blue glowing screen with their department's number.

"We've got a call about some guys with guns downtown, could you roll down there and clean up," the tired voice sounded.

"How many?" Hoseok questions as he closed the reports.

It was silent after that, rustling sounded through the mic and fingers hitting keyboard keys. It gave Hyunwoo enough time to start the car and roll out of the parking lot towards the highway to downtown. The voice hummed and mumbled something before replying to Hoseok's question:

"We don't know. The woman who called said there was maybe four, but she couldn't tell. I'll send you the location, hold on."

The GPS attached to their windshield lit up with a beep, a grey bar filled up with a green gauge as it loaded. The route showed on the little screen to guide them there, orange line paved through the bricked map. Hyunwoo flicked the button for their blue light and sped up when the traffic cleared up for them. He thanked the department and the call ended with a quick registration of who would investigate.

"I can never get tired of this view," Hoseok said, a weak smile on his lips.

"What view?" Hyunwoo glanced over fast before looking at the GPS to make sure he didn't pass the correct exit.

"When drivers slow down and make space for us to drive wherever the fuck we want," he laughed, leaned back and looked down at the other cars, not that their car was huge. "Or when they drive like they are race cars, and then they see us and act like they have been holding the speed limit since their first time in a car."

"We can't drive _wherever the fuck we want_ ," Hyunwoo chuckled, this time sliding over the lanes to exit to where the GPS's line headed.

"Oh no? Well what do you call what we just did then? Drove in the middle of two lanes, if someone else does that they gon get their ass beat," Hoseok leaned forward, swayed from side to side as to act like their car sometimes.

Hyunwoo chuckled once again, earning a wide smile from the other. Usually Hoseok comments how bad of a driver Hyunwoo is. Always makes fun of him while they share a cup of coffee with their co-workers. But whenever Hoseok drives they arrive ten minutes later than they could have. The latter also screams at the other cars. Not because they don't move, but because he's nervous and scared. It's actually quite funny.

They reached downtown, the tires screeched as Hyunwoo hit the break a bit too hard. Both climbed out of the car and jogged up to the café where the reports came from. An old lady sat under a desk, shaking while clutching her phone. She flinched when the bell above the door rang, but when she spotted the two uniformed males she relaxed.

"Thank god, they were here…" she mumbled, stumbling to her feet while staring at the door.

"It's okay ma'am, are you hurt?" Hoseok softly asked while taking a step closer.

She shook her head, "No, but they took the USB."

"Do you by any chance know how many there were and how many had guns?" Hoseok continued to speak with the soft voice, motioned for Hyunwoo to look at the missing USB the woman talked about.

She shook her head harshly. "About three, or four. And they all had guns, big ones, bigger than me," she gestured with her hand, holding it high above her head.

Hyunwoo walked over to the backroom, he heard the woman loud and clear and could already feel the raven-haired man's tired eyes on him. They couldn't fully believe such stories, not that she lied, but it was her adrenaline talking. Adrenaline tended to make things sound worse or less logical, they exaggerated a lot which made it harder for them at times.

Hoseok continued to ask questions while Hyunwoo looked through the office looking room. A computer screen sat peacefully on top of a desk, he rolled the chair away from the desk to peak at the system unit. His brows drew together as he looked at the two different USBs connected with the machine. There were no other inputs for USB, she must be high on adrenaline.

They made sure the old woman's son came to help her home before they left. The little hunt for the armed-unknown-amount-of-guys resumed. The description they got from the woman was hard to follow. They wore black clothes, face hidden by masks. The masks were theatre masks, but she couldn't go deeper in explanation.

However, the woman said they wore a red badge on their shoulder. It had the shape of a shield from the medieval era, an eagle with spread wings, claws reaching for its prey inside. They knew who it was from that description. They have been wanted behind bars for years, but their identities were hidden so well and there were no clues that could ever lead the police departments to them. Although, they knew very well where they hid, but they couldn't be separated from the other criminals as easy.

The woman had told them just when they got ready to leave, that the suspects had moved up the alley behind her café. So the next thing they had to do was search there before rolling down to the _Criminal Street_. Kind of a must do before the investigators could be called, if needed, anyway.

Slowly they snuck around the first corner, guns pointing ahead. There were no one there, a stray cat and a ton of cockroaches. But no black clothed males.

Their hands fell, guns put back into their pockets and they moved back.

"Oh, come on. I really hoped we'd get some action," Hoseok whined and stomped with his foot.

"I'd rather focus on finding these three-four, black dressed, masked and armed males before complaining about action."

"You're such a party killer," Hoseok continued to whine while he walked behind Hyunwoo to their car.

"No, I'm doing my job, I'm not in the mood for injuries."  
"Well I mean… I'm not either, but…action, go get sum villains, get them behind bars, I haven't done it in a while."

Hyunwoo just sighed, climbed into their car with the other following. They fastened their seatbelts before Hyunwoo drove the far too familiar way to the street.

It took about fifteen minutes, mostly because the GPS, that was supposed to help avoid roadwork, had the worst route ever. It led them straight into a roadwork that occupied the whole street. He had to turn and drive all around the city. They reached the part of the city they hated, where all the criminals or freshly released from prison stayed, which was where it got the name _Criminal Street_ from. It was a whole different atmosphere there. Not pleasant.

Hyunwoo could see Hoseok shrink in his seat from the corner of his eye. People that were out in the street stopped to stare at them, someone stuck their tongue out and grimaced to them. Hoseok, who looked like someone who would push their faces into the rough surface of the ground, actually feared them.

The reason why was unknown for Hyunwoo. He only knows that something happened in Hoseok's rookie period and after that he didn't enjoy being close up with such criminals. He barely dared to bring prisoners to their cells. He was okay with running after them and jumping on them, but as soon as they began to use violence he'd back out.

The street they rolled through was more or less built up by houses that needed restauration immediately, and tall buildings that could fall down at any moment. And still the government let them stay there.

Hyunwoo pulled up into just another alley, they got out and walked up the road. Both pulled out their guns when they reached the corner, they heard sounds, shoes crunching gravel under the sole. They pressed up against the wall, communicated through their eyes while listening closely.

Hoseok leaned closer to peak over, then looked back with a nod.

"Gotcha," Hyunwoo whispered.

Hoseok's hands clutched around his gun a few times, he took a few deep breaths before throwing himself from the wall to the open road. Hyunwoo jumped out a bit after, pointing his gun towards the armed males.

The two males seemed shocked, gasps were heard and the items they held fell out of their hands. Fast to react, they began to run. Both frames disappeared before the officers could react. Hoseok and Hyunwoo cursed and ran, fumbling with their guns to stuff it into their holsters. They ran so fast they could feel the wind whip at their faces, their feet began to hurt as they hit the ground with such harsh force.

The alley opened up at the end, the black clothed frames turning sharp to the left. Hoseok slid around the corner, Hyunwoo used a bit more time to slow down, before picking up his pace and following right after.

Damn those turns.

It took a blink and then suddenly Hoseok stopped, it was so unexpected that Hyunwoo ran into his back. One of the guys had grabbed a person, a young boy. He couldn't be older than him and Hoseok, a bit younger if so. His eyes were blown, hands holding around the arm that held him against the other man. The other guy pointed his gun at Hoseok.

"One movement," the voice said, he reached behind his back and took out his gun, pointing it to the boy's head.

The tallest of them, the one who didn't hold the boy, wore a white theatre mask, the sad one, Melpomene if Hyunwoo remembered correctly. His figure was slim, legs long and lanky. His upper body wasn't wide, quite narrow. The other wore the cheery one, Thalia, was shorter and less lanky. The boy that was trapped against his chest was smaller than the both of them, his skin was slightly pale, most likely because of fear. His hair was a bright orange, reaching Hyunwoo's eyes brightly with the dark background.

"Let the boy go," Hoseok said, but the masked boy laughed. Hoseok tried to grab his gun, but the tall man clicked with his tongue.

"Nah-ah, don't move."

Hyunwoo was on the verge of panicking when the two males walked around them and down into the alley, the young boy dragged with them. What are they supposed to do? He looked at Hoseok, he looked just as terrified as the boy. Their eyes met, both letting out the breath they held.

"What now?" Hoseok whispered, as if he was scared the others heard him. "We can't leave the young boy in danger, we have to do something."

Hyunwoo nodded, turned to look over to where the frames had disappeared. He moved slowly towards it, peaking just enough to look around the corner. They weren't there.

"We gotta get him," Hyunwoo said, slipped into the alley. Hoseok followed behind, steps hesitant and slow.

Hyunwoo walked faster, glanced around the next corner, empty. How fast were those guys?

They neared the destination where they first got their eyes on the suspects. Voices reached them, Hyunwoo couched next to the short fence. The voices mumbled and hissed, he heard footsteps on hollow metal bars. He looked up, and there they were, climbing the fire escape platform. They still hadn't seen the brunet, which gave him time to shuffle over to hide behind a trash container.

His partner had stopped far behind, knowing he'd blew Hyunwoo's cover if he would follow. Hyunwoo saw the young boy standing between the masked males, and then his eyes connected with Hyunwoo's. As an instinct he gestured to him that he was going to be okay, a little nod. But it was all just thought too early.

The tallest got an eye on Hyunwoo now, just as he rushed away from his hiding spot.

The platform they stood on, was about three stories above the ground, three stories with approximately 10 meters drop. A drop right to the hard surface of the old asphalt.

The orange haired boy stared at Hyunwoo, a surprised sound, one of the masked men shoved him forward. The boy's eyes were wide open, gripping the metal hard to stabilize his body from the sudden push. The man behind him pushed hhim with such force he tipped over. 

Hyunwoo panicked, his hands let go of his weapon, a clunk sounding as it fell to the ground, and he ran the fastest he could to save the boy. He could see it all in slow motion, how the little body crumbled into a little ball, holding tight around himself as the gravity dragged him down.

_Thump._

Hyunwoo stopped, eyes scanning the body that landed just before his feet. His eyes were blown wide, breath racing so fast that he could barely breathe. He fell to his knees, hand immediately pressing down to find the pulse of the male. His heart stopped, no sound was buzzing in his ear as he desperately tried to find some sort of movement through the artery.

"Car 112B to department, we have an injured person, send the ambulance!" Hoseok shouted in the distance.

Hyunwoo could feel his hands shake, still searching around for a sign that seemed to be fading as the time went by.

Both officers regretted ever saying they wanted action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me one of the biggest writer's blocks I've ever had, and I have to apologize for the lack of everything in this chapter. Monsta X's performance at Jingle Ball yesterday (this night) was amazing, I am so proud of our boys!!!  
> Also I just wanted to let you know that each read, kudo and comment I get is really appreaciated, I forgot to add it last time <3

Hyunwoo was abruptly ripped out of his sleep when a loud sound of a paper pile hit his desk. He shot up, tried to spot whoever woke him up through his sleepy half-lidded eyes. He could only see a blonde ball and a black rectangular smudge under it. The smudge laughed of him, said something before handing him an item. Hyunwoo experimentally touched the object, slid it over his face to see through the special glasses made for his eyes.

"Got some new info about the boy?" Hyunwoo asked, leaned back in his chair to stretch his sore muscles.

"Yes, you should have slept at home though," the detective, Changkyun, laughed as he started to flip through the papers.

"I must have dozed off," Hyunwoo mumbled, hands sneaking under his glasses to rub his eyes. It may be two weeks since the incident, but it was still a huge weight to his shoulders.

"Must have? You spent the whole night bent over your desk, drooling on the paper, indeed you dozed off."

The raven-haired answered with a groan. He straightened up in his seat to see the papers better. Each page flipped away with lines of black smudged together of the speed. Then the flipping stopped and the stapled pile turned to let Hyunwoo take a look. A picture of the boy who had been shot were on the left, a bunch of words and sentences written with it.

"His name's Yoo Kihyun, I couldn't find anything about him, else than he was a high school student until he was reported missing. Else than that, no license, no passport, no ID, nada," Changkyun took a seat on his desk, leaning over to point at the boy.

"Is he okay?" Hyunwoo looked up to meet the detective's eyes.

He nodded, which made Hyunwoo sigh in relief. "He's okay, he'll recover but he suffers with PTA, post-traumatic amnesia, due to the fall."

Hyunwoo's brows knit together and he looked questioningly at the younger. "How do you know his name then?"

"He could remember that and his age, which by the way is twenty-six."

"I see," Hyunwoo murmured, grabbed the glass of water that stood next to his computer, and swallowed it all in one big gulp. "Anything more about Red Claw?" he silently coughed out.

Changkyun shook his head, blond strands falling messily down on his forehead. "But what we do know is; there are three killers who have been on yours and Jooheon's radar for years. Their first act was four years ago where they killed a woman in her sixties, and later her husband was found dead. And, they mark their victims with a letter carved into their neck."

Hyunwoo shivered, he remembered the letter. The pictures the homicide department had hung up and later showed to Hyunwoo were burned into his brain. He couldn't get rid of the awful image no matter how hard he tried. The way the blood glistened between the roughly cut open skin, it was horrifying. The letter consisted of two lines crossing over each other, forming an _x,_ the lines could variate from straight to curvy. Sometimes even bigger than necessary.

"Their identities are unknown, and we have no clue about their background history," Changkyun flipped the pages a couple of times back, showing a picture of three people covered in black fabric and white shining masks. The picture was from a security camera, which didn't give enough details, the quality was shit too. Hyunwoo recognized two of them. The tall lanky guy with the Melpomene mask, the one with the Thalia and a third one -whose mask was impossible to make out-. All standing in the shadow and the blurriest part of the camera.

The door to the office room shot open, making both males turn in shock to stare right at the person barging into the room. The coffee in the cup he held, sloshed by the movement and a few drops dripped over the rim to stain the white ceramic. His other hand smashed down into the wooden plate of Hyunwoo's desk.

"Why didn't you shoot one of them?!" the homicide detective hissed, nails scratching against the wood as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I didn't think of it," Hyunwoo answered calmly.

"Of course, of-fucking- _course_. The victim, the damn victim was occupying the stupid little brain of yours, huh? Again, a- _fucking-_ gain. Can you wake up soon?!" the man hissed, he leaned away from the desk, still holding Hyunwoo's shocked eyes.

"Leave it alone, so what if the victim was on his mind?" Changkyun explained, hand landing on the tense shoulder of his best friend.

"So close, you were _so_ close, and they still disappeared, right out of our radar, _again,_ " Jooheon gestured with his hand, took ahold of nothing before letting it go.

"C'mon, you'd go for the victim too," Changkyun said, collected his papers and walked over to his desk in the opposite side of the room.

Jooheon had nothing to say, just stood there with his mouth shut. "I'm sorry, I just…I am tired of seeing the _wanted_ mark on them, I have seen it for years, I want them arrested. Or dead, I don't care anymore."

"We can't let them walk freely out there and kill whatever the amount of people they'd like," Hyunwoo gave Jooheon a weak smile to tell him it was okay, that he understood the other and the lack of patience. They had all lost their patience. "We will get there soon, we haven't worked our asses off for nothing."

"Well technically, you'd have them behind bars if you worked your asses off," Changkyun smiled and gave a little chuckle before waving and leaving the room, laptop tucked under his arm on his way to his usual writing spot.

Jooheon ended up sipping the remaining of his coffee while observing Hyunwoo tidy his desk. Each pencil was tucked into the pencil holder that would soon explode. The only eraser he had got a place on the top of his hundred layers of post-it notes. Papers were neatly tucked together before he placed them close to the corner of his desk.

Hyunwoo wanted to give himself a little treat for the good work, but ended up falling down onto the surface to close his tired eyes again. He listened to his heartbeat, how it calmed and the sound all faded behind his body traveling towards dreamland. He wondered if the young boy felt like that, listened to his heartbeat basically dying out. Maybe he was unconscious, that would mean he wasn't able to register the feeling.

The raven-haired could feel his nerves come back, how scared he was about losing an innocent life because he was too slow. The boy probably had so much in front of himself. Even if he was missing.

Speaking of that, why were he in Criminal Street if he had been missing? Was he kidnapped? Either way he was found now.

He should probably call his family. Or had Changkyun done it already? Well it was his job, but at the same time he could have let it slip.

Hyunwoo rose up, Jooheon no longer near, he must have slipped out quieter than he arrived. He peaked over to his computer and shook the wireless mouse to wake the screen. Fast his eyes skimmed through the billions of words in the report about the young boy.

_The victim fell from a height of 11.4 meters above ground. Landed on his back; gravel covered asphalt. Injuries: a broken rib, post-traumatic amnesia, bruises on the upper section of his back, damages to vertebrae C3-C5, spinal column. Lost 0.2 Liters of blood._

Scrolling just a bit more he saw the contact information to a woman, if Hyunwoo would guess, it was the mother of the victim

He grabbed his phone and dialed the number, lifted it to his ear and leaned back in his chair. While he waited for the other to pick up, he started to slightly spin on his chair, side to side while looking into the room. A detective and three officers working with their reports, rather playing solitaire, accompanied him in the little squared room.

"Seoul National University Hospital, you're speaking with nurse Sun, what can I help you with?" a female voice answered, sweet and soft to greet the one who called in a polite manner.

A nurse? It's not Kihyun's mother then?

"Hello, this is officer Son Hyunwoo of Seoul Police Department, I saw this number in the files of a recent victim, Yoo Kihyun," he started, trailed off to look around. None of his coworkers seemed to care. "How is his condition?"

"Oh, yes, let me search the name," the muffled sound of a hand covering the microphone was the only thing he heard for the next few minutes. The nurse talked with someone, but no words were audible, he could slightly hear the clicking sound of keyboard. "Are you a relative of the patient?"

Hyunwoo looked dumbfounded into the air. He did mention he was from the SPD, right? "No, I am an officer at-."

"Yes, but I would need to verify that," she cut him off, Hyunwoo closed his mouth to nibble on his lip.

"Of course, could you at least tell me if his family have been contacted?"

Silence yet again, the tapping sound of harshly pressing the keys on the keyboard and mumbling merged into a fog of confusion. Words Hyunwoo had never heard of were spoken between them, as codes sent in Morse.

"There are no family members connected to this patient, no number to any relative who could be in contact. I am sorry, that is all I know," she said.

Hyunwoo's brows knit together. Shouldn't that be written in the report? Or is it? It's not like he read it like a book, he skimmed through a paragraph, and listened to Changkyun's summary. Somewhere in the report there must be a slight mention of the boy having no threads to follow. Great, now the investigation is going to be harder. Not that it affects him, it doesn't at all, he's not a detective, yet it bothered him.

"I see, thank you."

"Have a great day, sir."  
Hyunwoo tapped on the red button, ending the call and placed the device back on the desk.

That damn file could have said something about it being the _hospital_ , that's the least Changkyun could have done. Was there really no one out there who claimed to be in his family? He was reported missing, now that they found him, no one squeaked out their joy to their loved one?

What is this?

Hyunwoo straightened up to read the report. From title to the not finished conclusion. The text probably held a lot of information Hyunwoo should note, but he only had one thing in mind; find the boy's family.

_Family is contacted, but no one is familiar with the name of the victim. Two officers went to the family's house. The mother denied him being her son._

"What?" Hyunwoo mumbled for himself, scanning the sentence again and again.

A mother who denies that her son is hers?

_Other family members claim to never have heard of the victim, as they lost contact with his mother over 30 years ago. The vitcim's father is an earlier victim of Red Claw, case 137, victim's body found in Jungnangcheon tributary March 22 nd 2010._

Hyunwoo felt his guts tie together, he felt really bad for Kihyun, he did not have anyone, no one was out there waiting for him. No one to spend the time with him in the hospital. Where will he go when he'll get out of the hospital?

Red Claw, the group that had been out there murdering innocent lives for a decade. Ten years, news have covered cases about these males in black, masks whiter than snow with meanings only the members can speak of. Families lived in fear as soon as the silent and forgotten group suddenly came back. Each time, they murdered and killed like the plague themselves. Lives were lost like raindrops, easily gone into the puddle of files and unsolved cases. Families still waited for the call, confirming the case, but they're waiting to no avail.

Not only innocent lives, marked criminals have been found slaughtered, marked with the _x_. Red Claw claimed each and every victim, and it wouldn't shock anyone if they kept track of who was dead and next to have their neck marked on their list. A check list, names written under each other, crossed or checked out when successfully dead.

It was questionable, how three people could be the reason behind the loss of several hundred lives. Three males who operated so professionally undercover, wiping each evidence and clue off the radar, making it impossible for even the best detective to track them. They needed to have a whole gang somewhere, right?

That would mean an even bigger case. These three main people are advanced enough.

The file that contained the cases and information from Red Claw, exploded just a year after they were first discovered. The folder caught a weight, it was impossible to secure the paper by the clip. Soon it was divided into two ring folders. Then three, four, five, nineteen. They had to tidy one shelf to make space for everything. The shelf was soon known under the name _RCC_ , _Red Claw-Case._

The homicide department couldn't take in all the bodies, body bag after body bag was thrown into the truck that would either bring them to the cemetery, or a hospital for studies, all depending on the person or family's wishes. All the faces that were unknown to the officers, were owners of cases that never saw the light. Once put down into the box, it was forgotten and never spoken of.

Kihyun's name is now in this section, marked as a survivor of an incident with Red Claw. Stuffed into the corner where it won't be touched until it's time to throw it out. It wasn't a case to investigate, as long as he recovers, he'll be good. The hundreds of victims that were dead had a bigger chance of investigation in their case. Kihyun on the other hand, was stuffed into the little folder where his father's name was listed. Also forgotten.

The only part that remained for it to be completely forgotten was the file Changkyun had delivered to Hyunwoo, the file that was their only source to Kihyun that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lil wish from me since I won't see y'all until next weekend, have a wonderful Christmas! And if you don't celebrate I hope your week will be good nevertheless! I love you all!!

He heard noises, hundred voices talking at once. It was loud, ringing through his head to make it ache in pain. The voices didn't even speak a language known to him, it was just letters set together to make a noise, to make it sound like commands. Doors flung open, banging against the wall of the force before the hinges screamed when the door closed. Squeaking wheels scraped in his ears, deafening all the other noises.

Eyes peaked open, only to close shortly after. He tried again, and again, but the white walls reflected the strong light of the lamps above. He felt the hard push on the bed, that made it roll so fast through the never-ending corridor. The strands on his hair flew of the wind, swaying against the surface his head laid on. The wind blew cold over his body, cooling his skin which was already cold.

He felt like he just got up from a bath in the arctic ocean, several numbers under the negative bar on the thermometer. His skin would be white, like the snow powdered over the colossal berg of ice. He's dead, right? He can't be alive, no living human being can ever be alive while the body temperature is this low. It's just not possible.

One last attempt to open his eyes, he manages to catch a glimpse of the person over him. His head is covered in a hair net, such surgeons uses in movies, blue, like the arctic ocean. The uniform under wearing the same color. A person to his right: covered in white, facemask secured around her ears. Person to his left…

Hyunwoo.

The face was familiar. The shape of his head, his round nose, the plump lips, narrow eyes and the hair pointing everywhere except down. That hairstyle is only known to him, and maybe a few coworkers, because he always woke up like that. The way he walked, his voice, eyes staring blankly into nothing. It was familiar. _So_ familiar.

He knew it all, like it was something he had seen before. He knew he had.

Because it was _him_ , he was Hyunwoo, why would he be running next to the hospital bed? Why would he look up at himself?

He turned, saw a dozen different types of tubes and cables attached to his body. Red, blue, purple, yellow, white and black. Falling from his body, sliding into a collected rainbow to send signals to a machine. A machine that was blank, screen black and dead.

The bed stopped, the room he was in was completely empty. He was the only one, laying paralyzed in the bed while staring at the machine. None of the doctors were next to him anymore, Hyunwoo was gone. A clunk, from before him, startled him. A creak, to his right, made his body tense up. A laughter reaching him, made him turn.

There, in the door ahead, two black clothed males stood, masks that were melted into their skin making it look like their actual faces. One tall, one shorter. The shorter pointed at him, his mask smiling so widely it was petrifying. The grin so wide it could be a Chelsea smile. His eyes were blown wide, pupils shrunk into tiny circles in the white sea of his eyeballs. The taller held a gun, pointing towards him, finger sliding to cover the trigger. His head cocked, even if his face was sad, he could feel the smile.

He said something, a word that was caught to sound like a goodbye. Then he laughed, it was a disgusting sound, sending shivers up his spine. He pulled the trigger, sending him into nothing but darkness.

Hyunwoo felt the duvet above him pin him to the bed, heavy as a cement wall. His lungs screamed for air, but he couldn't inhale by the heavy weight over him. He tried to move, but he couldn’t. His body was paralyzed. He trembled, he could feel how his body shook beneath the cover, his hands desperately trying to move the source which made it hard for him to breathe.

In an attempt he threw himself to the side, falling out of the bed and landed on the floor. He gasped, sucking in a lot of air at once, feeling his whole body swell up. He panted, tried to take in the oxygen he had lost. His eyes watered, tears slipped over his cheeks as he laid on the floor, staring at the moving ceiling above. His heartbeat raced, hammering with such power against his ribcage it hurt.

He calmed down, breath slowing down to work normally. His eyes scanned for the clock on his bedside table. 5.03 AM.

Shit.

That was the worst nightmare he had ever had. He fumbled around to get up, grabbed his phone to dial the number to the detective. The beep told him to wait four times before the other line scraped and creaked. A groggy voice greeted him.

"I swear to god, Hyunwoo, if you need me to come pick you up from the office because you fell asleep at your desk again, I will not," Changkyun's voice had a hint of joke to it. Hyunwoo knew the younger gladly would come pick him up, or well not gladly, he was more forced to. It had already happened three times before, can't back out now.

"No, no I-," he started, took a deep breath and carded his fingers through his hair.

"Yo, dude, you okay?" jokes were pushed aside, Changkyun's voice sounded serious and worried. Bed creaking from the other side and shuffling letting the other know he raised up.

"I had a nightmare, about Kihyun," Hyunwoo said, his head darted to look at his window. It was covered by his curtains, but his gut told him there could be someone out there.

A sigh from Changkyun. "What happened?"

"I was in his body, he was either dying or dead, I was there as a doctor, and then he was alone, but two of the Red Claw members, the two I saw with Hoseok, showed up and shot him," he spoke without stopping to take a break, inhaling deeply when he finished.

The detective was silent for a while, digesting the information. He didn't seem to answer so Hyunwoo continued.

"They're going to kill him, Kihyun isn't safe."

"Hyunwoo, you can't possibly know such a thing through a dream. There are no connections between Red Claw and Yoo. Yes, his father was killed, but there is no signs Kihyun is in danger. What happened that day was a coincidence."  
Hyunwoo wanted to believe it, but he couldn't. Kihyun really was in danger. The nightmare tried to tell him something. He rarely has nightmares, and when he stumbles upon to have one, it is a reason behind. Red Claw did kill his father, there are hundreds of reasons for them to be interested in Kihyun too. They've seen it, it's written in reports, it's a conclusion of theirs, it is proven by the victim files.

Red Claw kills several people of one family, if one is dead, the other family members are not safe. For how long they will have to live in fear, that's unknown. One week? A month? Years? That is never the same. Changkyun knows this, he knows just as well as Hyunwoo, that Kihyun is in danger because of his father's death.

"Want me to call the department to hear if they have heard anything from the hospital?"

"No one is at work now, only the night guards down in the prison."

"I have a team you know, give me a second I'll give them a call."

Changkyun ended the call, leaving Hyunwoo in silence. The apartment was a bit too quiet to his taste. The creaking of the building, the sudden roar from the refrigerator having its regular snore, it didn't fill in enough. He looked over to his bedroom door, the wood plate separating him from the rest of his apartment.

A shiver startled Hyunwoo, making his skin get colder and the joints in his neck crack. He didn't have a good feeling, Kihyun is in danger and should be supervised. Someone should be there to guard him.

Hyunwoo moved over to his closet, dragged the doors open to find his clothes. The phone lit up, the buzzing loud against the surface of the floor. He hurried over to pick it up, lifting it to his ear and holding it between his shoulder and head.   
"So?" Hyunwoo breathed out as he tried to keep his balance while shimmying into his pants.

"Nothing. There are no calls from the hospital, which means Kihyun is okay," Changkyun said, the sound faded away as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Who will take care of him when he's discharged?" Hyunwoo turned on the speaker to slip his shirt and sweater over his head.

Changkyun was silent for a couple of seconds, flipping of papers and sighs following behind. "I don't know. I can't control that. He's free to go wherever if he's okay again. If not, I guess I have to convince his family he exists."

Hyunwoo's brows knit, lips pressed into a pout. "That's not right."

"I know, it's not my job to make sure he's okay, sorry."

"No, of course not," Hyunwoo took a deep breath, glanced at the clock again. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, bye," the younger hung up.

Hyunwoo padded out of his bedroom, over to the hall to slip into his shoes. He grabbed his ID and wallet on the table before he slipped out and into the corridor. The dim light guided him towards the exit, letting him slip out into the dark morning. The cold wind tugged at his face, following him until he was seated in his car. The engine greeted with a low grumble, then he rolled out of the parking lot.

About half an hour later he rolled in to the closed off area of the hospital's parking. There were barely any cars there, only three. They probably belonged to families who had been rushed to the hospital due to accidents and had to spend the next twenty-four hours there. No one could by any chance have an appointment 6.20 AM in the morning.

Hyunwoo was met with a warm smile of a man behind a big counter. He was dressed in a blue uniform, like the one he saw in his nightmare. Ice blue, like the iceberg.

"Hello, sir, what can I do for you?" his voice was deep and his smile was soft, like the meadows of flowers in Animes.

"Officer Son," he started with a smile to not scare him, showed his ID to the nurse. His eyes squinted into narrow lines as he read the sign. "A victim of a recent case is admitted here, I'm just checking that everything is alright."

"Oh, I see," he turned to the computer. "Yoo Kihyun, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Poor boy, of course, I will show you his room."

The nurse gestured for him to follow, and they walked through corridors terrifyingly similar to the ones in his nightmare. The white walls, bright-as-shit lamps that made even the weak sighed people blind. Doors that moved in both directions, or were held open by magnets. Nurses and doctors dressed in white and blue, face masks under their chin, rushing back and forth.

"What makes you visit at this hour? You're not working," the nurse spoke up, startling Hyunwoo out of his staring.

"Oh, uh…how did you know?"

"You're not wearing your uniform, and it's early," he smiled, a little laugh by his shocked reaction.

True, he didn't wear his uniform, simply because he is not allowed to wear it unless he's working. Which he isn't.

"Well I had a bad feeling and had to check if he's okay."

The other man nodded, stopped in front of a door. "Aha, I understand, it's great that some officers care for victims."

"Yeah, someone has to be the emotional ones, right?"

"Indeed, well I hope you'll leave with a good feeling, please do not wake the patient if he's asleep. I'll be right down the hall, signal if there are any problems," and with that he opened the door and left Hyunwoo alone.

The room was boring, plain white, no colors. The bed wore a little grey, a yellow sticker with instructions and the red breaks on the wheels. Else than that, plain white. Kihyun's body laid peacefully under the cover, forming over his tiny frame. His orange hair laid drizzled over the white fabric of the pillowcase.

Kihyun laid on his left side, facing Hyunwoo, slightly tipped over. His left arm laid next to his face on the pillow, fingers slightly curled into his palm. The other clutched into the sheets, just barely. His lips were parted, letting huffs of exhales hit his hand and make the few strands of his bangs shake. His lashes laid over his cheek, long and curved. Kihyun scrunched his nose, inhaled deeply before drawing his legs up.

His sudden movement made Hyunwoo back up a little, he didn't wake him did him?

No, he didn't.

Hyunwoo took a few steps closer, the weak light from the door showed dark spots on Kihyun's face. A bruise over his cheekbone, dark circles under his eyes. Even if the incident happened weeks ago, he had a little mark over his cheek. It looked quite fresh, rather than something he had from back then.

Hyunwoo looked up, over to the little sheet attached to his bed. He tried to skim through, but the doctor language said nothing to his understanding. He could only read the date, from when he arrived, to the guessed discharge date. His name and age, that's it. That's all that is in Hyunwoo's dictionary.

He glanced one last time over to Kihyun's sleeping frame. A relieved sigh escaped his lips, smile tugging at his lips. He's okay. He'll be safe, Hyunwoo will make sure Red Claw won't step within his radius.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma apologize that this one is a bit late, even thought it is still Saturday in my country and I said I'd publish each weekend, it's still weekend tomorrow. And I never said a time I'd publish. BUUUUT y'all know my eager ass.

"Ah, officer Son, the guy I wanted to see."

Hyunwoo looked up to the sound of his name, locking eyes with his boss. The man sat down on the opposite chair of Hyunwoo. He laid the paper he held on the table, turning it so Hyunwoo were the one who could read. His hands folded together, and he grinned while examining the officer looking at the paper.

"You know this case," he pointed at the picture.

Well, yes. Hyunwoo was personally there, watching the pictured male fall from the fire escape, watched him have a gun pressed to his head. He watched him get surrounded by paramedics, watched the oxygen mask slip over his head. He watched him get rushed away by the ambulance, sirens reminding him of yet another victim he failed to protect.

Yes, he did in fact know that case.

"I need you to accompany detective Im to the hospital. Im has already asked his questions in previous visits, but you're more than welcome to ask too," his boss leaned back on the chair, crossing his legs.

"Me? But Changkyun usually brings a guy from his team or an analysist."

"I am certainly aware, but this isn't from me. It's a personal wish from the detective himself."

Hyunwoo could see the stupid expression on his face, he stared at his boss before blinking. He nodded, "He asked you to tell it for him?"

"Do you think I pay him to run around and do everything else than his job?"

The detectives are always occupied, Hyunwoo forgot that now and then. Analysists, detectives, the whole homicide department, investigators, they were the ones you had to book a meeting with over a month before you needed them. Unless it was an emergency of course. That was partly the reason why he became an officer and not any of the other titles.

"I see, I will join him."

"Great!" he cheered, as if Hyunwoo had an option to say no, raised up and left Hyunwoo with his empty coffee cup and the paper he came with.

The officer wanted to make sure the victim was okay, this was just a great excuse to meet him else than the nightmare he had.

The corridors of hospitals could be better. Some of them tried, a few paintings here and there. Although, they're boring. Weird patterns like a child tried to draw a tornado with a paintbrush that was dried up with old paint. A complete red sheet with a little stripe of white and pink. A black silhouette of a bird, a blue painting named _The Sea_. Come on, that's not even trying.

Colored stripes carved into the floor, or painted on top, to show the way. Yellow is out, blue is patient rooms, red is emergency or check-up. Paving their ways through the corridors to lead. A sudden fracture to the long line, before the line turned 90˚and continued until the next intersection of corridors.

The flowers were obviously fake, the way they glistened under the lightbulbs, how they were just as bright as the week before. Unless they used some kind of witchcraft (or their medicine) on the plants, they're fake. It couldn't even fool children into thinking the object is real.

Changkyun slipped right past the reception (which was also plain boring) prying through the endless lines of doctors, nurses, visitors and patients, to reach the room of their destination. A golden bronze plate was screwed into the door, _356_ craved into the plate. Changkyun knocked carefully with the bend of his index finger. A signal from inside gave him allowance to open the door.

The two uniformed men walked in to be shadowed under the curious gaze of the patient sitting on his bed. He had a book displayed between his legs, head rested on his arm that leaned against his thigh. A pair of glasses hung from his ears and rested on the round tip of his nose. His eyes brightened up when he saw the detective. But just as his eyes laid upon Hyunwoo they widened, he slightly moved, a little jolt if Hyunwoo's not mistaken.

The latter couldn't blame him. Being careful was his current instinct. As a patient who suffered from memory loss, no loved ones around to reassure him in this situation, it was bound to be impacting the boy like that. For all he knew, Hyunwoo could be a bad guy, Kihyun didn't know him or what he did.

"Hey, Kihyun. I brough officer Son Hyunwoo today, remember I told you?" Changkyun's voice was so soft and comforting even Hyunwoo felt calm. He wasn't even tense from the beginning. He laid his little clipboard on the table next to a chair and moved over to Kihyun. The young boy continued to stare at Hyunwoo. "How are you?"  
Kihyun switched his attention to each move the detective made. He sat down on the bed, which seemed okay for him. Changkyun had been there before, right? Kihyun had already had the chance to get comfortable with him.

"Ok," he whispered.

Changkyun lips stretched into a soft smile. "That's great. Have you remembered anything else since last time?"

"I-…" he started, looking at Hyunwoo again.

His eyes were sceptic, scanning through Hyunwoo's eyes to spot anything he should fear. Kihyun's body was tense, visibly shaking of the spent muscles, even from the distance the officer had to him. He didn't blink, as if his barely closed eyes would be closed enough for the prey to kill him.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," Hyunwoo tried to sound as calming as Changkyun, but it was obvious Changkyun has more experience. Nevertheless, Kihyun seemed to be okay with his presence after his words. But not fully.

The little body loosened up, his tense shoulders fell down inch by inch to relax. His fingers shook, he fiddled with his loose PJ pants to occupy them. He thought of the question the detective asked, something he probably repeated for each visit.

Kihyun shook his head. "No, nothing new."

Changkyun nodded, smiled his soft smile again. "Hey, why such a frown? You're improving a lot! Your memory is not that big of a deal!" his hand found the boy's knee, reassuringly squeezed it, thumb caressing over the fabric. "Just have a bit of patience."

Kihyun's gaze lowered, looking at the hand on his knee. A smile spread over his lips, but barely, a weak twitch in the corners. That was all the hint of a smile the boy gave. His eyes fell shut, head falling a little more.

"Thank you," he whispered, incoherently, Hyunwoo could just make out the words.

Hyunwoo felt like a doll, standing there for decoration and watching over the others. He listened, tried to smile each time Kihyun's eyes peeped over to him, but the young boy turned around too fast to have caught his smile. Hyunwoo thought of questions to ask, but only came up with _'how was the fall?'_ and ' _did you see the face of the men?'_ , he couldn't bring himself to ask those questions.

Changkyun and Kihyun's conversation died out in the end, they seemed to be done for this time. The detective raised up, walked over to Hyunwoo and grabbed his clipboard. They were ready to slip out the door when a silent word came from the bed.

"Wait…" Kihyun whispered, eyes looking Hyunwoo right in the eyes. "You were there…" Kihyun murmured, breath hitching by the memory.

Hyunwoo's jaw went slack, he had not expected such a confrontation during the visit. He looked over to Changkyun fast, seeing just as shocked eyes staring back at him.

"Yes, I was," he said silently.

Changkyun pushed the clipboard against Hyunwoo's chest, making the other grab it to avoid it falling to the ground with a loud noise. Changkyun kneeled in front of the bed next to Kihyun. His smile was wide, which made the patient's smile expand, white teeth showing from under his lips.

"That's good, that's really good. You're remembering little by little!" Changkyun smiled, laid his hand over Kihyun's. "Do you remember the other officer too?"

Kihyun turned to the detective. Shaking his head.

"That's okay."

Changkyun and Kihyun chatted, the detective asked questions Kihyun either could answer or didn't know the answer to. Seeming the bright smile the detective gave the other, Kihyun was already improving a lot. He remembered the men who grabbed him, he remembered seeing Hyunwoo standing far below him. What made Hyunwoo's heart ache though, was that he remembered falling over the banister.

The young boy described it differently than what Hyunwoo had written in reports and repeated to colleagues. Kihyun's vision that only captured the blurry perspective of his fall. How he heard loud and clear the bones snapping in half, his unconsciousness pulling him away from the world. He was never gone, he was there, deep down in his mind. He couldn't feel, he couldn't think. Kihyun thought the life after death was a joke and the reality was simply just an empty nothing.

Kihyun felt like he was lightly sleeping, that a dark cover laid over his body. No thoughts, as the deepest of sleeps, no movement, like the Deadman. He had prepared himself for the next eternity like that, numbly being trapped in the empty darkness. No thoughts to occupy him and keep him accompanied. Bored even if he couldn't diagnose himself as bored, because he couldn't think. Sometimes he heard himself cry, but couldn't register the words, the pain, the sorrow.

When he finished opening up to the detective, pillow tightly secured in his hold, he looked up. Into the glossy surface of officer Son's eyes. Hyunwoo smiled, tried his best to keep the tears from slipping over the lids of his eyes. No one else cried, he shouldn't break down now. Kihyun smiled back, warm and soft. Hyunwoo's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you…for saving me…" Kihyun said, eyes glimmering in the light.

The detective turned to Hyunwoo, also smiling.

"There is no need to thank me," he replied.

"So," Hyunwoo started, getting the attention from the detective driving next to him. "Boss said you personally asked for me to join you today, to maybe help Kihyun remember more, or am I mistaken?"

Hyunwoo wasn't offended, not at all. On the other hand, he was quite shocked of the idea behind it. It was smart, something he would never come up with himself. To be completely honest, he doesn't know much about memory loss. How it works, what happens, why it happens, better ask someone else if you want an answer.

Hyunwoo would have thought memory loss would be like a chronical diagnose. It may be? He really cannot tell. There must be different stages, right? More severe than others? What's for sure is that it must be a huge bummer.

"Bingo, and it worked, so thank you," Changkyun smiled wide, revealing the dimples Hyunwoo always catches a glimpse of. Hyunwoo found it funny to think of how Changkyun, their detective who was known for being strict and commanding, had soft dimples.

"I'm happy he's getting better."

"Me too, I thought it would take so much longer. Seeming as he already passed his second week of PTA, which would indicate to maybe a year of treatment. He'll be back on his feet before this month is over, I am sure of it."

It's nice to see the detective in such a positive state. Usually he meets victims for the regular questioning only once, more if needed. During all the years Hyunwoo have worked with Changkyun, he has never seen him regularly visiting to check up on the victims. Either he has faith in Kihyun and wants to help, or someone changed out the Changkyun he knew with an almost copy of Hyunwoo himself.

The victim advocates were the ones who had responsibility to help the victims with possible traumas from incidents. Changkyun wasn't a victim advocate, has never been one, never thought of being one, and never worked face to face with one.

"Really? That sounds great," Hyunwoo felt the corner of his lips curl. That's wonderful. He'll be okay.

"Yep," he smiled.

"It's nice to see you like this."

Changkyun turned to him, brows pulled together. "What do you mean _'like this_ '?"

"How you're so worried for Kihyun, it's cute," Hyunwoo knew this was the beginning of a warzone he shouldn't have entered, but who cares right now?

"Cute? My job isn't cute," he moved his jacket to show the badge in his belt.

"No, not your profession, idiot, you're cute. Acting as if you're Kihyun's father, being nice and supportive with a foam hand saying _#1 Dad._ "

"You-, you better shut the fuck up or you'll be the one running the next blocks to the office," Changkyun replied, slowing down for a red light. "I am not joking, I will kick you out."

Hyunwoo laughed. "What are you going to do? Shoo me with the foam hand?"

"Fuck you!" the car stopped, Changkyun leaned over and punched his arm.

"Ow!" Hyunwoo exaggerated, looking at the detective with his hurt and shocked expression, rubbing over the spot he hit.

"I told you to shut up, you better fucking shut up," Changkyun turned back to look at the light above them.

Hyunwoo shook his head eyeing the other. "You're failing to hide your smile, dude."

With an annoyed groan Changkyun accepted defeat.

They rolled into the station's parking garage ten minutes and a speech of mocks later, climbing out on either side. Both males walked up the staircase and into the main hall of the station before parting. Changkyun lifted his hand in a slight wave as he disappeared down the corridor to the evidence rooms. Hyunwoo moved to the elevator to get back to the paperwork waiting for him upstairs.

Hyunwoo had joined Changkyun to help him set together the collected evidence. Jooheon had been there earlier with new clues and ideas for the detective.

"Detective Im, I got this from the hospital," an older officer, one of the victim advocates, handed a paper to the detective. "Regarding victim Yoo."

_Victim Yoo_? Are they really calling him that?

"Thank you," Changkyun said and took the sheet. He looked up to look at Hyunwoo to read his expression. "Oh," he looked a bit shocked to see the officer devastatingly staring after the other man. "Listen, I know you don't like that word, but it is a part of our job to use that word. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I really don't like the word, I hate it, but I know we have to use it."

The detective shot him a weak smile before he turned to skim through the papers. Hyunwoo felt his heartbeat speed up by the frown the other had. Despite the frown a smile slipped over his lips, but it only worried Hyunwoo more. If just he was the one reading the papers, oh let him read, let him read, let him read. This is torture.

"I've got good news, and news that will bother you."

Hyunwoo lit up, listening carefully while he examined the other. He desperately tried to read his face, and body language, but nothing seemed to slip out for him to catch.  
"Kihyun's going to be discharged from hospital this week," the smile on the detective's lips were as wide as the officer's.

"Thank god," Hyunwoo let out with a relieved sigh.

"What will worry you though," Changkyun handed him the papers so he could read the words himself. "He has nowhere to stay..."

Hyunwoo looked over the words, just as the detective said, Kihyun would be discharged during the end of this week. His memory had recovered a lot and he was ready to leave. A little recommendation from the hospital, said that he should be surrounded by people he knows. He is not fully capable of taking care of himself.

"I can try to contact his family, but they are unknown to him and he may not feel safe."

"He can live with me," Hyunwoo suggested. Kihyun didn't know him that well, and could possibly be better with someone else, but Hyunwoo wanted to at least offer him such.

"Who can live with you?" a voice startled Hyunwoo and Changkyun out of their conversation, both looking over to the source.

Their boss slipped in between the doors of the evidence room. His eyes flicked between the two males who silently stared back at him. His brows crooked when they continued their silence, he sighed.

"Well," the detective started. "Victim Yoo is being discharged from hospital and has nowhere to stay, officer Son offered that he can stay with him."

Their boss turned to look at Hyunwoo, he straightened up under his gaze involuntarily, a habit he had since rookie days. He nodded weakly before turning back to the detective.

"Doesn't he know you better?"

"Yes, but I don't have time to take care of him, he met Hyunwoo and is okay with him, I am sure he'll be fine living with him."

"Do you have time to take care of Yoo?" the man turned to Hyunwoo.

"Of course," because yes, Hyunwoo would leave work for a week, months if needed, to make sure Kihyun is okay. "For as long as needed."

"Maybe he should stay with Im-," he started, but was cut off by the man he talked about.

"No, no I think not. I think he will be taken care of with Hyunwoo and he may get his memory back faster," Changkyun said fast, the other man crooked his brows yet again, as if he didn't believe the detective. "It's true, last time he remembered the incident by just having Hyunwoo in the room."  
"And how are you so sure he didn't just wait with telling you?" the boss answered sharply, arms crossing over his chest, knowing the detective couldn't win against that.  
"Because I know Kihyun," Changkyun answered faster than the two males thought he would. "I think he should be able to choose himself, and if he has a better idea himself, then that's what we'll go for. This is his wellbeing we're talking about and he has a word in this discussion as well."

Hyunwoo felt himself stare at the other, whoa.

The boss nodded, "very well, ask the patient for his opinion," he accepted defeat, quite shocked. But he brushed it off and cleared his throat. "Have you seen Lee? He said he'd be here."

"He should be in the homicide area, probably in the autopsy room," Changkyun replied, the man thanked and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun moves in with Hyunwoo ',:)  
> Also y'all happy new year!!!

"Hey, how are you?" Hyunwoo smiled to the younger boy walking up to him.

"I'm okay," he said, silently as he always did around Hyunwoo.

It was nice seeing Kihyun standing on his two feet, and not handicapped in his bed. He was never forced to lay still or unable to move, but the boy never left his bed. His skin was pale, even paler now that the sun hit it directly. His hair was still bright orange, but some places it had faded. His eyes were tired, dark circles under his half-lidded eyes.

A bag was held tight in his hands, hanging in front of his body as a shield he could pull up whenever he needed it. Hyunwoo reached out to help him with it, but the male took a step back. Hyunwoo retreated his arm fast, not wanting the other to feel intimidated by him.

"Just leave it in the back," Hyunwoo moved over to his car and opened the backdoor. Kihyun hesitated before he walked over to the vehicle, his bag landed with a silent thud on the seat.

"Where's detective Changkyun?" Kihyun asked, eyes scanning through the vehicle before he looked around. He scanned the stairs leading up to the door, down the street, each and every person he saw.

"He's at work, but don't worry, I'll take care of you," Hyunwoo tried, hating his words as soon as they left his lips.

Kihyun backed away from the car, eyes staring at Hyunwoo, widely full of fear. It hurt Hyunwoo to see him like that.

"No, no, no, I won't hurt you, remember me? Officer Son Hyunwoo, I visited with detective Changkyun once," Hyunwoo felt himself panic, he didn't know what to do when this happened. He only dealt with people who tried to run away or be violent. "Remember he told you I'd come pick you up?"

"B-but you're not an officer…" Kihyun whispered, head rapidly thrown around to search for a way out.

"I'm not at work," he answered softly, a smile to match his voice. "I promise you'll be okay."

Kihyun relaxed suddenly, a trembling exhale leaving him as his body sunk into a relaxing position. His eyes fell shut, head dipping forward before he shook it. "You've said it before, you said it when they forced me into the ambulance…"

"Yes, I did," Hyunwoo remembered that now himself, he had promised the younger he'd be safe, be back on his feet, he'd do anything he could to make sure he would.

"Sorry," Kihyun apologized, walked back to close up to the vehicle.

"No, don't apologize."

The car ride to Hyunwoo's apartment was silent. Kihyun didn't start a conversation, and never intended for one to last. Hyunwoo decided to stop with his stupid questions, knowing the other would rather appreciate silence. In the corner of his eyes he saw Kihyun continuously lift his hand to his lips, nibbling on his nails.

The young boy stared ahead, looking at the passersby slipping past his window. He inhaled shakily a few times. He never looked over to Hyunwoo, but watched each move he made when he moved his hand towards the gear. As soon as Hyunwoo pulled his hand away, Kihyun relaxed again.

This was really a bad timing of having an old, rusty, manual shitty car.

Hyunwoo parked outside his apartment building, slipped out of his car and walked to the other side of the vehicle. He opened the door for Kihyun and he slipped out fast. Maybe he thought he was being kidnapped, Hyunwoo's thought sounded.

The orange haired grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulder but kept the bag in front of his body. He followed behind Hyunwoo, up the dozens of stairs before they reached the apartment door. Hyunwoo tucked his key into the lock and twisted it around until he heard the familiar _click_. He pushed the door open and gestured for Kihyun to step in.

He hesitated, but slipped into the little hall of his entrance. He took his shoes off, neatly pushing them with his feet to fit into a corner. He waddled into the apartment, looking around to orientate himself.

A couch behind a table, pressed up against the wall of the narrow width of the room. A TV stood on a little bench looking table, remotes messily scattered around the base. A half empty bottle of water balanced against the armrest on the couch. A little kitchen was tucked into the other side of the room, forming half of a square to fit into the apartment's architecture.

Hyunwoo slipped past Kihyun as he examined the room, opened the door to his bedroom and turned on the lights. Kihyun came up behind him, examining this room.

"You can lay your bag wherever you want, the two top drawers are empty if you want to use them," Hyunwoo smiled, looking at Kihyun whose eyes were blown. "I can empty more drawers if you need it. Else than that, feel at home."

Kihyun dropped his bag against the wall, he walked over to the window to look through the glass. A view of the rush of cars going on under them. Just lucky for them that they reached home before then. The sky was blue, sun still shining among the few white clouds.

He turned back, walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and picked up a framed picture. Then he turned to Hyunwoo with a shocked expression.

"But this is your bedroom," he started silently, looking again at the photo.

"Yeah, but you're sleeping in here."

"No, no this is your bedroom," Kihyun sat the photo down moved over to the door.

"I'll sleep on the couch don't worry," Hyunwoo leaned against the doorframe, watching closely as the younger stopped his movements. Eyes stared at his bag before he met Hyunwoo's gaze.

"No, I should be the one taking the couch," Kihyun protested, even with his silent voice he sounded like he would argue for a while.

"Nope, you'll take the bed, you're a guest and should be treated like a prince," Hyunwoo crossed his arms.

Kihyun's lips parted a little, cheeks painting a faint pink before he hurriedly turned around. His hands covered his cheeks, they burned against his skin.

"Oh, shoot, I didn't mean to…"Hyunwoo walked over to him, laid his hand on Kihyun's shoulder.

The younger swatted it off, turned around with his index finger pointing up at him.

"I take the couch," he said and ran past him.

"He-! Kihyun, NO!" Hyunwoo shouted, spinning after the orange haired man. "That's not fair!"

Kihyun lost, he ended up sleeping in Hyunwoo's bedroom, tangled in the sheets, like if he had never slept in a bed before, the cover thrown to the floor. The pillow laid under his body, torso resting against the fluffed-up feathers. Hands clutched into the fabric, just as he did in the hospital.

No, Hyunwoo did not watch him sleep.

Not at all.

Psht.

He just happened to pass by the half-open door when Kihyun had fallen asleep. He happened to walk up to close the door but ended up looking at the sleeping figure in awe.

It's not creepy.

Shut up.

Orange locks painting over the dark marine colored pillowcase. Looking less bright than what it did against the white hospital sheets. His little body twisted into a weird position as he hugged the pillow. His feet were engulfed by the sheet, twirled around to trap him. He slept peacefully, digging his face into the material under him.

He must have been so tired and exhausted.

Hyunwoo closed the door silently. He walked over to the couch and slipped under the blanket he had laid out. A few last scrolls to his phone before he went to sleep himself.

Soft pitter-pattering woke Hyunwoo up the next morning. The sound of naked skin sticking to the laminate flooring, wandering around in the little apartment. Hyunwoo shifted to his side, looked into the room that was covered in darkness. He lifted himself up, making the blanket slip down and reveal his naked torso. He rubbed his eyes and searched for his glasses he had left on the table.

A silhouette slipped around in the kitchen, it froze when it turned around to look over at Hyunwoo.

"Good morning," he muttered, voice groggy from his sleep. He swung his legs over the couch to sit up more comfortably.

Kihyun stared at him, his eyes glittered in the weak light from under the curtain. He turned away and crouched down on the floor. Hyunwoo's brows knit together, but he raised up immediately and made his way over to the boy fast. He was shielded behind a chair, hands clutching to it tightly.

Hyunwoo sat down in front of him, a soft smile to help him relax.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Kihyun inhaled shakily, eyes watery as he stared Hyunwoo in the eyes. He didn't dare to look away, his body was on guard, muscles shaking under the tensed body.

"Who…" he stammered.

"Hyunwoo, officer Son Hyunwoo," he said, a bit shocked the younger didn't recognize him. He had already confronted him that he remembered Hyunwoo, remembered Hyunwoo being the one saving him.

Kihyun continued to stare widely at him, he turned his head, slow and careful. His eyes never let go of Hyunwoo, fear painting over his pale face.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe here, I'll take care of you," Hyunwoo whispered.

It was as if a light bulb lit up over Kihyun's head -again-. He sunk back against the wall. Hyunwoo slowly moved over to him, which the younger let him. He closed up to him, rested his hand on his knee.

Kihyun got a glass of water as Hyunwoo started to make breakfast. He gulped down the liquid all at once and sighed. He sunk back on a chair, fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt and watched Hyunwoo struggle with not burning the scrambled eggs.

The crunched eggs were served on a plate with strips of bacon, a basket with pieces of bread lined up. Kihyun looked at it, scrunched his nose a little.

"You don't like it?" Hyunwoo asked silently, he figured out that copying the younger would make him feel less tiny and vulnerable compared to the other.

Kihyun looked up a bit startled. "No, no no, I mean," he took a deep inhale and looked down on his plate. "I do but, I don't…food…"

"You don't food?" the corner of his lip twitched a little by his cute stuttering.

"I do food, but I don’t…with others…"

"Oh," Hyunwoo said and rushed to his feet. "I can leave and let you eat alone."

Kihyun didn't answer, shrunk in his seat. "Sorry, I can- I can just go back to bed and let you eat in peace."

"No, eat, I'll take a shower and eat later."

Kihyun pressed his eyes shut, drew his shoulders up high. He whispered a mantra which sounded like apologies. Hyunwoo wanted to rest his hand on his shoulder, or knee, even pat his head. But he didn't dare to. He understood that Kihyun didn't like being touched, and especially not when he barely remembered someone.

"Hey, Kihyun, listen," Hyunwoo whispered, he squatted in front of Kihyun's chair, leaning against the table to keep his balance stable. "It's okay, eat and take your time, okay? When you're here you'll feel at home, if something bothers you tell me, and I'll make sure you're comfortable. I don't want to make your stay a bad experience."

Kihyun nodded. "Okay."  
Hyunwoo smiled, raised up to stand and walked over to the little open corridor that was in the middle of the room. The same square that held the door to his bedroom. He slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. A weak voice in the back of his head said he should leave the door unlocked, just in case Kihyun needed him.

"Aren't you going to work today?" Kihyun asked, he sat seated at the kitchen table, where he had been sitting the last days. He sat there for hours changing between different positions on the char. Nose pointed into a book he flipped once every while when he finished page after page.

"No, I'm staying home to make sure you're safe," Hyunwoo looked up from his phone, looked at the little curled figure on the chair. He sat like some kind of human knot, legs crossed into a mess and arms hooking under his knees, leaning against a palm and there you have it.

"For how long?" he said after a while.

"For as long as you need me here," Hyunwoo laid his phone on the table in front of him, folding his hands on his lap.

Kihyun frowned, finally looking up from his book to meet Hyunwoo's gaze.

"But…it's been a week already."

Well technically it had only been four days.

"You don't want me here?" Hyunwoo joked.

Kihyun didn't answer, just looked at him stupidly.

Oh, come on! His presence can't be that bad?

"I'm sorry am I bothering?"

"Huh? No, no, I mean I should be the one bothering, I am invading your space."

Hyunwoo rose up from the couch, walked over to Kihyun and sat down on the chair next to him. A smile lingered on Kihyun's lips and it made Hyunwoo's heartbeat speed up. It started to do so, each time Kihyun smiled, sneezed, hummed to the radio, it made him all bubbly inside. It had been four days, only four, and he already suspected he was about to fall in love with the other.

He knew he couldn't, shouldn't, he's just taking care of him. But he couldn't stop himself from feeling so happy with the other around. The beautiful voice coming from the bathroom when he sang. He never told Kihyun, too scared he would stop of embarrassment.

"But you should work, I am okay by myself," Kihyun said, not a whisper anymore as he felt safer with Hyunwoo.

"If you want to have my apartment for yourself, you can say so," Hyunwoo smiled when Kihyun sighed and shook his head. A little annoyed by the other.

"I mean, you shouldn't be here if you have work to do," Kihyun leaned his cheek on his knee, crooking his brow as the other crossed his arms.

They stared at each other, Kihyun's eyes daring the other to challenge him. As if Kihyun owned the power in the apartment, the one who could throw Hyunwoo out to get some work done. Hyunwoo challenged him as well, giving him a challenging look to challenge him to talk back at him.

"Okay, okay," Hyunwoo raised his hands to his chest. "I surrender. I'll go to work tomorrow."

"Good, I'll head to bed," Kihyun closed his book and held it under his arm, leaving the table to walk towards Hyunwoo's (his) bedroom.

"Now?" Hyunwoo glanced at the clock. "It's only 7PM."

"I have a headache, goodnight," Kihyun waved and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I making Kihyun suffer a little?   
> Yes  
> Am I going a bit too fast?  
> YES

"Hey, back to work already?" Jooheon placed his tray on the table, slapped his back hard with his now free hand, making the other flinch by both shock and pain.

"Yeah, Kihyun threw me out," Hyunwoo rolled his shoulders as a solution to relieve the pain.

The other laughed, sat down on a chair surrounding the table Hyunwoo sat at. "Let the little one scare you away?"

Hyunwoo smiled, poking the cafeteria food with the plastic fork. It slipped off the smooth surface, leaving a trail of grease between the teeth. Jooheon ate his food, giving Hyunwoo a weird glance, but he brushed it off as always. He was used to seeing Hyunwoo pick at the food on his tray, he was never a fan of the sloppy food.

A second went by and two others walked up to their table. Hoseok and Changkyun sat down each on a chair next to the others. They joined the silence, but it was never stable for more than a few sentences.

"I miss you, the patrolling car is empty," Hoseok whined, leaned against Hyunwoo's shoulder while fake crying.

Hyunwoo patted the others cheek. "Aw, it's okay I'll be back soon."

"You better be," Hoseok leaned back, a little pout on his lips before he lifted the pieces of meatballs to his lips and was occupied eating them.

"I take it that Kihyun is better, since you're here," Changkyun said between sips of his coffee.

"He is in fact better, he remembers me each morning now. But, was his wish to have the apartment alone today, so that's why I'm here."

Changkyun's brows pulled together. "Remember you each morning?"

"Yeah, in the start, and when I came to pick him up, he didn't seem to recognize me."

The detective let out a hum.

"Isn't that normal? My grandma has dementia, she never remembers that her nurse is the same nurse each and every day," Hoseok said, stuffing yet another meatball into his mouth.

"But dementia isn't the same as PTA," Jooheon stated, looking over to the detective who nodded in agreement. "But it is normal. He saw you in regular daily clothes, right?"

"Yes, I picked him up outside work and I can't wear my uniform then, nor drive a police car," Hyunwoo answered, sure he could have talked with someone and organized so he could either have a police car or wear his uniform, but that was a lot of paperwork.

"He didn't recognize you, that's all," Jooheon smiled, leaned back in his chair with a mug between his hands.

"He connects you to the accident, without a uniform you were like a strange face to him," Changkyun mumbled.

"You said he only did it in the start, he does recognize you now?" Hoseok slipped in his question when the detective and homicide officer silenced. Hyunwoo nodded, eyes fixated on his friend. "That's good then, so when you showed up without a uniform it helped him a little to get to know you."

"But he panicked, it was horrible to watch, in my apartment he hid behind a chair. And then I said I promised he'd be okay, and he softened, said I had said exactly the same before."

"It's because he connects it to the accident," Jooheon repeats.

"Yes, I get that, but he is different. For each day or several times a day. Suddenly he can talk louder than a whisper, even hum to songs, but then suddenly it's like switch turns him off. He's back to whispering and hiding."

"That's weird, I have never heard of anyone who is like that," Changkyun shrugs, glances at his wrist before excusing himself. "But I mean, that may be Kihyun and not PTA."

The detective received agreeing hums.

"It is quite funny, though, Kihyun is basically your damsel in distress," Hoseok said, smile over his lips.

Jooheon and Changkyun laughed, both lighting up. "Yes!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's true, he's the young boy in this case, in need for a knight in shining armor, which is you, to come save him from the evilness."

"It _is_ true," Changkyun smiled.

"Now you, better shut up," Hyunwoo pointed his finger towards the detective. "You're like his dad."

The blond's eyebrows crooked, a demeanor to mock him, and he smiled when no one noticed what he said and continued attacking Hyunwoo.

"Don't deny the truth, Woo," Jooheon grinned widely.

The lunch break ended, Hyunwoo thanked the schedule makers for that, each of them turned back to whatever they had to do for the day. Hyunwoo had to admit he wasn't happy to be back to the paperwork. He used to be out patrolling the most, but it was the paperwork season, which meant he had to read thousands of rookie reports, and also write his own.

It tired him and he could feel his fingers catch a cramp. His fingertips drummed of pain if they weren’t occupied. His head as well, as if his braincells had hammers and hit his skull. He downed bottles of water to keep the headache away, nevertheless, the headache minded its own business. 

Typing the last word of his feedback to this rookie, he closed each tab. He looked down to the digital clock, quite shocked he worked over without noticing. He turned the computer off, grabbing the few items he would bring home and stuffed it into his bag. Swinging it over his shoulder, Hyunwoo left the office with a wave to his remaining coworkers.

He got home fast, the regular Seoul rush being over hours ago. He slipped in the door, kicking his shoes off. He tried to listen after the other, to figure out if he slept or if it was okay to shout a _hello_.

The apartment was silent, not a sound, as usual. Except, Kihyun was staying there and sometimes made noise. Either him, talking with himself, humming for himself, or the TV, playing something that Kihyun payed a slight attention to.

He walked into the open area, no Kihyun. Not in the couch, not around the kitchen table. The shower wasn't running, he couldn't be showering.

"Kihyun?" Hyunwoo said loud enough to hear through doors, but low enough to not scare the younger.

The apartment was silent in answer.

Hyunwoo laid his bag on one of the chairs, moving around the table while examining the floor. No Kihyun there. He moved to the couch, he didn't hide under it, neither under the table. The bathroom door was unlocked, he knocked, no answer. He peaked in, he wasn't there either.

The last was his bedroom, it was empty at first glance, the duvet was folded in half along the length, pillows fluffed up against the headboard.

Hyunwoo moved to the other side of the bed, there, on the little area of floor, laid a body. The little body he knew as Kihyun, curled against the hard and cold floor. Hyunwoo crouched over him, turned him around to face him. Did he roll out of bed?

"Kihyun?" Hyunwoo said softly, lightly tapping on his face.

At first it was quite funny how the younger -maybe- managed to roll out of bed and still lay on the floor. But when he didn't react to Hyunwoo's touch, nor voice, it began to be quite…worrying.

Hyunwoo lifted the little body out of the narrow space, sat down on the floor and held his head in his hands. He was pale, paler than what he saw this morning. Fingers cold against his palm.

"Kihyun, can you hear me?"

He tapped against his cheek again, a bit harder. Still no reaction from Kihyun. Hyunwoo rushed to his feet, into the bathroom and flung a drawer open. He grabbed a cloth, wetted it with cold water and ran back. He angled Kihyun's feet to hang from his bed, laid the cloth over his forehead. He continued to talk with him, say his name and pat his cheeks.

Hyunwoo looked into the room, he left his phone on the kitchen table, didn't he? Oh crap, oh fuck.

Kihyun was silent, but his breathing became more audible. He inhaled, chest rising higher for each time, and exhaled, making his lips part. He opened his eyes slowly, but closed them in long, lazy blinks.

"Hey, hey, Ki, stay here," he caressed his shoulder. He couldn't hold back the little smile of relief on his lips.

Kihyun's eyes opened, tiredly staring up at the ceiling.

"You fainted?" Hyunwoo's hand moved to caress his cheek, they had turned pink by Hyunwoo's patting.

Kihyun nodded weakly. The hand that was in Hyunwoo's clenched, just a little, the energy was drained out of him. Hyunwoo felt horrible when he let go of the younger's hand and saw his eyes widen. Fast the looped one arm under his legs, the other under his shoulders, and lifted him up, cloth slipping off. Kihyun rested against his chest, heavily breathing.

Hyunwoo moved over to the bed and laid him down. His body sunk down against the duvet. Hyunwoo pulled away, but was stopped when his head reached two hands locked together. Kihyun looked at him, watery eyes staring into his. Hyunwoo's hand cupped his cheek, he leaned into the touch, the little amount of energy he had, he used it to tip his head into the touch.

"Why did you faint, sweetheart?"

Kihyun inhaled sharply. "I don't know," he whispered.

"Do you need something?"

As an answer, Kihyun's stomach made an unsatisfied sound. It growled, silently and weakly as if the lack of energy effected it as well. Hyunwoo let out a weak laugh and smiled. Kihyun removed his hands from around his neck to cover his eyes in embarrassment.

"Want me to make something to you?"

"No."

"Really?" Hyunwoo crooked his eyebrow, hearing yet again a growl from his stomach.

"Okay, maybe. Do you know how to make French toast?" Kihyun whispered, peaked out from underneath his hand.

"I think, you crave some special treatment, huh?" Hyunwoo laughed, seeing Kihyun's cheeks catch on fire.

"I- you don't have to," Kihyun moved to get up, but Hyunwoo laid his hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'll do it."

It took Hyunwoo fifteen minutes to find a recipe with a language he understood (how much is exactly a cup and what the fuck do you need a gallon for), and found the ingredients. Lining them up on the counter he started mixing the sugar with the eggs and milk. Added a spice that was mentioned, cinnamon and cardamom. He soaked the bread pieces in the mixture and laid them in the skillet. After a few of them were done he went back to his room to find Kihyun sitting on the floor.

Back against the bed, head heavily rolled back on the soft mattress. Hyunwoo placed the plate on the nightstand and picked Kihyun back up into his arms.

"I wanted to help you," he said, muffled against the fabric of Hyunwoo's t-shirt.

"You're out of energy, eat a bit," the latter smiled, carefully letting the other slip out of his arms and down onto the bed.

"You're no fun," Kihyun giggled, but let the other help him with cutting up the bread into pieces.

Hyunwoo motioned for Kihyun to take the flatware, which the other didn't even look at before he opened his mouth. His hands laid flat next to him, and a smile lurked in the corner of his mouth, barely visible.

"C'mon, feed me, you told me to feel like a prince," Kihyun grinned, mouth falling open again.

Hyunwoo snorted, stabbed a piece and lifted it to his mouth. "Why so flirty all of a sudden, hm?"

"It's not flirty," Kihyun mumbled between chewing, a weak pink dusting over his cheeks. He seemed to register it himself, and lifted his hands to cover them. "I'm just taking your words seriously."

"No, I'm sure it's flirting."  
"Then maybe I am," Kihyun winked, and smiled, bit down on a new piece.

"Does your highness need help with anything else?" Hyunwoo smiled, shoving three pieces into Kihyun's mouth.

A little sound of shock left the younger, before he munched on his food. Occupied with chewing, he looked annoyed at Hyunwoo.

"I need you to not stuff my mouth to the brim," he said with a huff.

"You mean, your cheeks?" Hyunwoo laughed. "Hey!" he shouted when the pillow next to him collided with his face.

Hyunwoo grabbed the plate with both hands, scared the food would tip over the edge and scatter around on his floor. Kihyun hit him again, almost sending the plate out into the room. Like an UFO, an UFO with French toast, what a tragedy. He placed the plate back onto the nightstand, pillow not moving in Kihyun's tight grip.

Hyunwoo glanced over to where the pillow used to rest, the only one left was the one Kihyun had secured behind his back. The pillow swung to the side, caught Hyunwoo off guard and knocked him to the side. He leaned against his elbows, eyes blown by the force of the pillow. Again it swung towards him, but he caught it, ripping it out of Kihyun's hands and shoving the younger down onto the bed.

"This is not the treatment I signed up for," he said, looking into Kihyun's shocked eyes. Then he changed.

"Oh, it isn't?" Kihyun replied cockily. He cupped Hyunwoo's cheeks. "Too bad for you, hm?"

Kihyun's eyes glittered, his smile spread over his lips, giving a slight view of the white row of teeth hiding under his lips. Their eyes stared right into the other's and Hyunwoo smiled back. He saw Kihyun's little body flinch, movements stopped by the latter before something happened. Hyunwoo lifted his hand to brush his bangs away. He lowered his head, nose slightly touching with Kihyun's.

Kihyun's breath quickened, his eyes fell to a lazy half open gaze. He looked at the other from under his thick lashes. Hyunwoo's eyes fell shut when the younger male's did. He moved closer again, feeling a slight pull from the hands on his face.

But then it was as if he was thrown backwards, the same force as the pillow. Kihyun's hands gave him a push, sending him off him like Hyunwoo was a ball he tossed into the air. Like the pendulum in a clock, he rocked back and forth on his knees, trying to gain back his balance. His eyes shot open, shocked to see Kihyun's eyes blown wide and his hand covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Kihyun said, hand capturing the sound and exchanging perfectly audible words with mumbling. "I'm so sorry, I-."

"What's wrong?" Hyunwoo tried to sound nonchalant, but his racing heart made it quite difficult.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Hyunwoo walked back into the kitchen, thinking over the fact that he almost kissed Kihyun. He was pushed away, why? Kihyun didn't know him that well, neither did he seem to be falling for Hyunwoo like the latter did for him. But yet he was the one who tried to kiss him. Hyunwoo let it happen, he tried to kiss him too, so the fault is even between them.

Hyunwoo leaned against the counter, palms pressed against the edge, head hung low. He inhaled, deep and slow. Shit, he didn't ruin Kihyun's comfort at his place, did he? He didn't seem too straight forward? Fuck.

He turned to the ingredients. Pushed the spice containers into the shelf above the stove, the flour into the top shelf next to the refrigerator. He opened the door under his sink to throw away the eggshells.

"Kihyun?" he asked quietly.

He heard a little ruffling sound, sheets rubbing together and the familiar weak sound of Kihyun's feet padding around. He peaked out from the bedroom door, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Just when he saw what Hyunwoo wanted, he changed into a scared expression.

"Why are all the meals you've had in the trash?" Hyunwoo softly said, leaning away from the open door.

Kihyun knew, he could read it on his face, that he hadn't told him. That he hoped he never figured out. But, busted! The trash just snitched.

Even the scrambled eggs laid there. Each meal Hyunwoo had made and left him to eat alone, in a pile in the trash.

"Hey, come here," it was probably not the right moment to open his arms to invite the other into a hug, because of the earlier incident. But he did, nevertheless. Kihyun hesitated, but slipped into his arms, arms folded over his torso and leaned against Hyunwoo's. "You haven't eaten in a few days, haven't you?"

Kihyun nodded.

"And that's why you fainted."

Another weak nod.

"I just couldn't eat, it's scary and I didn't know if you were poisoning me," Kihyun whispered.

"Do you think I poisoned you with the French toast earlier?"

"No, I know you now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm sorry I'm kinda late again. 
> 
> They boutta figure out the identity of the killers? *insert emoji itching chin*

"What are you doing?" Kihyun's sweet voice sounded next to him. He leaned over the chair Hyunwoo was seated on in front of his desk. The little desk in the corner of his bedroom that was usually covered with paperwork.

"Work," he said and flipped the page.

"You have worked for an hour, and I want to watch the movie you talked about," Kihyun added a little pout and puppy eyes, the combination (or they could work perfectly fine on their own) he figured out Hyunwoo fell on his knees for.

"I have to work for longer than an hour," Hyunwoo chuckled.

"Come on! Please!" Kihyun started to shake Hyunwoo's chair, making the other scribble with the pencil over the paper.

"Kihyun," the other groaned, reached for his eraser to wipe it away.

"Oh, well okay then, I guess I'll have to go watch the movie alone, because the man I live with won't spend time with me. I guess I will watch the movie alone, terrified, of the killer displayed on the screen," he said dramatically, the back of his hand resting against his forehead as he posed like an actor showing fear and rejection. "Alone, all by myself, terrified of the killer who can barge in the door and kill me with his blade. Oh, no, no don't you move a muscle, I'll be okay, just remember, I, Yoo Kihyun, lived a life worth telling."

"Kihyun I swear to God," even if Hyunwoo tried hard to suppress a laugh, it was hard when the actor in front of him made it so funny. "Go take a shower or bake something, I'll be free in an hour."

"Great! It's a date," Kihyun cheered, ran out of the room and the bathroom door clicked shut after him.

Sighing, Hyunwoo shook his head, but smiled.

"Okay, so where are you hiding," Hyunwoo whispered and looked at the masked faces pictured on the paper.

Hyunwoo's arm laid over Kihyun, hand resting on his lower back. The other laid on his stomach, on top of him, hand occupied with fiddling with the fabric of Hyunwoo's shirt. He hid his face once every time something scary happened. Whenever the killer made a jump scare or something too bloody covered the screen. Each time his body flinched, he would rub circles into the soft skin under his fingers.

This was probably a bit too relationship-y to be friends. Or policeman and victim. But they liked it, Kihyun had become so comfortable with him, even showed the same little hints towards Hyunwoo as he showed him. Smiles, glittering eyes, this cute look on his face when they talked. He even sang for Hyunwoo, his voice was shaky due to his nerves. But he won over them and sang proudly.

Kihyun had made a habit of disturbing Hyunwoo whenever he worked. Not only at home, but when he was patrolling with Hoseok or reading rookie reports, he would receive messages. Either nonsense, memes or sentences Kihyun had read, heard or made up. At home, he took his glasses, running the whole apartment around with them, having a somewhat blind Hyunwoo stumble after him.

But sometimes, Kihyun isolated himself, looked at Hyunwoo with an expression impossible to read. Disappeared into the bathroom and sat there for hours. Hyunwoo once sat on the outside of the bathroom the whole night, body leaning against the empty wall, watching over the door. The next day when Kihyun finally walked out, he made sure to not let him go from his embrace.

Kihyun was back to giggling and smiling.

He said it had nothing to do with the memory loss. He was doing much better, he remembered a lot more details. Hyunwoo had to trust his words, even if he hid like he did in the start.

The killer in the movie wore a mask, black and merging into the shadows of his hood. His face was never shown, for all they knew it could be the cashier, the employee, the coffee shop guy, or even a girl. He, or she, killed professionally, one victim fell dead. No one knew why. It was as if the air itself killed the victim and no one could tell, because air leaves no evidence.

Hm, sounds quite familiar.

The murderer hid, changed place for each time. Never the same hiding spot twice. Murders were suddenly called in, once a week, once a month, even months between. Never more than once in a while, only one victim. Slit into pieces.

The cops got her in the end, yes, it was a female. Broken down by the rejection of her family, her family who she murdered herself with the knife in her hands. During the court they wanted to know how she did it, she answered:  
" _It's not a difficult, if you know how to wipe your prints,"_ and she laughed a maniac laughter that made them shiver.

Wipe prints.

Wipe evidence.

Remove answers.

Hide the truth.

Hyunwoo grabbed his phone, so fast the movement startled Kihyun. He rose up, made sure Kihyun was aware of it this time. And ran off to his bedroom, dialing the number to Jooheon.

"Hey, you told me they found bleach on one victim?" Hyunwoo didn't let the other greet before he threw his question at him.

"Yes? The whole torso, including head," Jooheon replied.

"What if they used the bleach to wipe _their_ DNA off the victim, a way to hide that they made a mistake. They made it look like it was a meant murder where the victim died because of bleach damaging their body. But in reality, it was to cover up their prints."

Jooheon was silent for a moment. "That's actually quite genius."

"Make them check the victim again, maybe something still exists."

"On it, thanks."

Hyunwoo turned, eyes met with Kihyun. He smiled to the younger, raised up and walked over to him, kissing his head.

"I have to thank you for that, might help us solve the case."

"Case? Which one?" Kihyun smiled and leaned against his body.

"Red Claw," Hyunwoo mumbled, kissed his head once again.

Kihyun's body stiffened, eyes staring at him. "You mean..."  
"Yeah, it'll be okay, don't tell me you're still scared of them," Hyunwoo smiled softly, even if he was scared of them, he wouldn't make fun of him. It's understandable that he would fear someone who could have killed him.

"A little," Kihyun huffed, eyes closed and he fell into Hyunwoo's embrace.

"Should we finish the movie?"

"It's only the credits remaining, can we go to bed?" Kihyun's voice sounded silently.

"Of course, go to the bathroom first and I'll clean up."

Kihyun was right, it was only the credits remaining. He turned off the screen, walking back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. Dishes being removed from the table to fill up the sink. Kihyun slipped out of the bathroom, smiled to Hyunwoo before he went into the bedroom.

Hyunwoo headed for the bathroom when he finished. He slipped out of his clothes and threw it into the basket for dirty laundry on the floor. Brushed his teeth and carded his fingers through his brown locks. Not that it needed to look pleasing when he went to bed, but because he didn't want to look like a complete idiot when his hair poked up as mountains, knots tying some strands together.

He turned the lights off, and slipped into his bedroom. He closed the door, eyes scanning for Kihyun. His legs were covered by the duvet, torso leaning against the headboard. He held a picture in his hands, the one he had picked up when he first came.

Hyunwoo padded over to his side of the bed, which was usually empty or occupied by himself spreading over the whole bed in his sleep. Slipped under his cover and laid his head on the orange haired man's shoulder.

"Who is she?" he asked quietly, pointing at the only woman in the photo.

He smiled, remembered the picture as if it was taken three minutes ago. The woman, her hair long and silky, tangling fast into fingers and hands. The man beside her, a taller and built man with a face that could be the mirror reflection of Hyunwoo's face.

"It's my mom," he sighed.

"Is that you?" Kihyun pointed at the man next to the woman.

"No," Hyunwoo chuckled. "That's my dad, I'm the little kid in her arms."

"Oh," Kihyun looked at the kid that was right in front of Hyunwoo's pointing finger. "Your father and you have the same features."

"I've heard that a lot," in fact, people used to mess up their names and always commented on how alike they were.

Kihyun shifted, placed the picture back on the nightstand and slipped fully under the cover simultaneously as Hyunwoo. Curling up next to him, even with two duvets between, closed his eyes and sighed.

"How come you never talk about them?"

"I don't like to talk about them. Mom died, dad is occupied with work and he isn't interested in talking with me all the time," he answered fast, arm curling over him. "What about your parents?"

"Mom has anosognosia, which means she denies shit and is unaware of her own fucking being," Kihyun sighed, hand gripping the cover hard. "And dad died."

"He's a Red Claw victim, right?" Hyunwoo remembered hearing about that.

"Yes," it sounded as an exhale.

"I'm sorry to hear," Hyunwoo nuzzled his head against the younger's, holding him a little tighter.

"I'm sorry too," Kihyun kissed his collar bone. "Sleep tight."  
"Good night."

Light chuckles sounded, clouded by Hyunwoo's sleeping head. He moved, but not of his own will. Someone made him shake, slight movements that made his sleep-captured body wiggle, only the slightest of wiggles. It shook him out of sleep, yet his eyes were locked, he had no plan in opening them either.

A voice sounded, mumbling something Hyunwoo wouldn't have been able to understand even fully awake. He grunted, letting the other know he was about to wake up, or maybe go back to slumber. He felt light slapping on his arm, fingers curling over his bicep and squeezing.

"Wake up."

He heard, quite shocked over how easy he made out those words. The more time he spent on laying there, listening to the voice and feeling the shaking have a comeback, he became more aware of how awake he was. His eyes peered open, gazing out into the room. His head shot up, he couldn't see Kihyun next to him.

"Down here you idiot," sounded breathy, like he was exhausted.

Hyunwoo glanced down, saw the orange locks of Kihyun's hair under him. Just then he realized he slept on top of Kihyun. His leg pressed against his butt (which he removed fast with a blush on his face) knee pushed between his two thighs. His other leg laid flat next to the youngers leg. One arm laid comfortably next to Kihyun's head, the other had hooked itself with the orange haired boy's. Or maybe he had done so himself.

Hyunwoo laid his head back down, between his shoulder blades, and closed his eyes. He moved his arms, managed to somehow circle his arms around the other to hug him.

"Hyunwoo, wake up," Kihyun tapped the pads of his fingers against Hyunwoo's skin.

"I am awake," he replied, voice groggy he had to clear his throat afterwards.  
"Then get off me," Kihyun squirmed, but it was nothing now that Hyunwoo was awake and able to use his muscles and weight to hold him still.

"No, five more minutes," Hyunwoo sighed deep, planted a little kiss on the perky blade next to him.

"But you're heavy, and you have to go to work," Kihyun managed to push back up, leaning against his hands while looking at Hyunwoo, who duped off him and ended up laying diagonally on the bed. "Your alarm sucks, can't even wake you up."

"You turned it off?" Hyunwoo stretched his limbs, tired muscles screaming in disagreement, but it was worth it anyway.

"No, had to listen to it ring for two minutes three times, it snoozed itself each time."

"What are you going to do today?" Hyunwoo avoided Kihyun's mocking words.

"Read, catch up on the sleep I lost, I don't know," Kihyun bounced off the bed, grabbed a hoodie that laid on top of his bag and slipped it over his head. He opened a drawer and took out a pair of sweatpants and tucked his legs into it. "Will you investigate the Red Claw case?"  
Hyunwoo shook his head. "No, but the investigators and detectives are working on it, it's not my field as an officer, you know."  
Kihyun nodded.

Hyunwoo got into his clothes fast, as he was currently running half an hour late. He skipped breakfast, saying he'd pick up something when he got time for it. Although, when he got ready to run out the door, Kihyun came into the hall with a little paper bag, it was breakfast and lunch that he had prepared for him.

Hyunwoo thanked him, bent down to tie his shoelace. His hand clutched around the doorknob, he smiled to Kihyun. The door slid open, he stepped out but stopped by the sound of his name.

"Hyunwoo?" he said, making the other take a step back. He raised up on his tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Fast and chaste. "I love you," he whispered.

Hyunwoo was a bit baffled by the sudden act, the kiss was one thing. Something he had wanted to do himself but never dared to. They kissed each other on the cheek, forehead, nose, but never on the lips. Now that the lips were a discovered area, it would fall natural the next time one of them went for a kiss on the lips instead of the forehead. Just as the other areas.

But _I love you_ … that was quick.

"I love you too," Hyunwoo murmured, low and deep with the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

He must have looked like a foolish teen, deep into the clouded fantasy of love. He walked to his car with a grin so wide his cheeks hurt. He got to the station, fighting the smile which wanted to prevail his lips. Fast he avoided anyone wearing a uniform to not be bombarded with suspicious comments and questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iss gettin heatedddd ;)

The stereo in the car murmured, the traffic muffled the sounds, but a few notes and melodies peaked through the noise. The air blew in through the open window, making hair strands and loose clothing wave to the continuous breaths rolling through the car. The wind cooled down warm skin, receiving a bunch of sighs from the two males seated in the vehicle.

They were burning up, it was as if the sun got closer to the Earth and the rays heated up a billion degrees. Or as if they wandered (drove) over the surface of the sun. The wind was of the vehicle rushing through the highway, an artificial type of wind. Created by the pressure around them, by the car's speed. Blue light flashing over the vehicles next to theirs, and the road ahead.

The weather was clear, the sun shone as bright as ever, the thermostat exploding of the measured temperature. Although, the clock slowly closed up to roll over the evening mark. The border keeping afternoon and evening away from each other. The hour where people either ate dinner, or relax at home.

Usually, it would be colder, the sun would slip down and the rays would follow. Neither would the sky still stay the light blue. It would have caught a pretty pink and orange, but no. It's as if the sun stopped, froze in place at 4 PM, and now won't move an inch. An eternal day.

Every car they passed were filled with families, or only a driver, driving home for the weekend or to spend their weekend somewhere else than home. Maybe they would meet their family? Travel to a different place to meet up with their loved ones. Café, shopping, restaurants…

"If you don't pay attention soon, you'll miss the exit," Hoseok spoke, staring at the GPS.

"I pay attention," he muttered, following the other's gaze to the GPS right in time to realize the exit was the one to his right at that exact moment.

"Mhm, and I'm the queen of England, what's wrong?" the other officer turned in his seat, he looked at him with his _look at me-_ look, but he knew it was impossible.

"Nothing is wrong," he said, glanced over fast before he had to turn back to the yellow threatening light.

"Again, I'm the queen of England," Hoseok's arms crossed. "Don't you think I know you? C'mon, we've been partners for years," the latter's voice softened.

"It's nothing, I promise, I'm just tired," Hyunwoo thanked the heavens for not pushing a _roadwork_ _blah-blah-blah meters ahead_ -sign into their face, letting them reach the location without a longer trip around the whole city.

Hyunwoo stopped the car, slipped out before Hoseok got to say anything else about being Queen Elizabeth. The males rushed over the street to the little park someone had called from. He felt the other's eyes burning against his skin (or it could be the sun), but tried to brush it off. They're working, they had to be professional.

Hyunwoo spotted the guy that had been reported, he held a knife in his hand. A holster was attached to his belt, although, it was hard to make out if there was a gun in it or not. A person laid on the ground in front of his feet, he smiled at it, lips moving.

Despite the burning sun, he wore black pants, the excess of the legs pooling on the bottom of his ankles. From his shoulders a jacket hung, hood pushed over his head, leaving just a few strands poke out. He was built, at least his legs.

"Is he talking to it?" Hoseok cocked his head, tried to see enough of the man to make out something else.

"Is _it_ alive?"

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders, hand cupping over his weapon as he walked around the fence to reach the open gate. He slipped past it, Hyunwoo silently behind. Their shoes scraped a bit extra to let their presence known.

The person on the ground showed no sign of movement, it looked like a young female, around 17, no…15? It's hard to tell. Only the school uniform and the long black hair was visible.

"SPD, put down your knife," Hoseok said, fingers curling around his gun to be able to jolt it out easy if needed.

A disgusting chuckle sounded from him, a sound that was oddly familiar to Hyunwoo. He stood still, looking down on the female laying in front of him. The clinking sound of a blade sounded, it bounced a little on the ground, far away enough to warn the officers if he would reach of it again.

"Hands where we can see them," Hyunwoo had his own hand clutching over his gun, he had seen him before. He had interacted with him before.

"You guys are slow," he whispered, crouched down and gripped the hand of the girl. It was pale, no strength remaining in the body. The hand hung heavy, the fingertips were blue, weak hints of dark red splatters.

Both officers drew up their weapon, aiming at the male before them. They ordered him to take a step away from the female, but he sat there. Wiggling the arm, stepping on her hair. He rubbed it down into the gravel with his foot. A greyish dust dying her hair lighter.

Then his arms raised up, fingers spread. Hyunwoo's gun fell into its shielded holster, he ran over to him, gripped his wrists and locked handcuffs over the tan skin.

_Thump._

A pile of white paper sheets fell onto Hoseok's desk. He looked up, at Hyunwoo who had been wandering around in the storage room for approximately half an hour. He gripped one of his thousand pencils from his desk, and sat down ahead of Hoseok.

"Let's get this over with," Hyunwoo sighed, scribbled down today's event with short words to not forget it. He had done so before, forgotten vital information to reports, and he would rather not make such a mistake again.

"It's Kihyun, isn't it?" Hoseok asked, head propped onto his arm.

"What?" Hyunwoo asked a bit too early for his liking, he tried to look at him with a questioning glance, but knew very well himself his face revealed the answer.

Hoseok stared at him, blinking slowly before he turned to his screen. He typed a few words before he lowered his head to the sheet in front of him. His pen scribbled over it, uneven lines he had made with help from his ruler, which had snapped in half a few weeks ago.

Hyunwoo shook his head, lightly, almost motionless to let it slip unseen. He lowered his head to his sheet, scribbled down his own words.

"So, Sehyoon, an earlier arrested, armed with a knife and gun, Naksan park, 7.15 PM," Hyunwoo thought out loud, went silent for Hoseok to say something but he kept his mouth closed. "A girl, middle school student, age unknown, name unknown, killed by mentioned, reason of death-."

"Is something happening between you and Kihyun?" Hoseok cut him off, pen rapidly clicking open and closed in his hand.

"No," a lie he himself would never believe. Yet he tried. "Why would you think so?"

Hoseok's face lit up, a huge grin spreading over his lips. "Denial, I knew it, you're fooling around. Oh, you sneak!"

"What?!" Hyunwoo almost yelled, cheeks heating up. "Foo-, no we are not fooling around!"

"Jooheon owes me ten bucks," he chuckled leaning into his chair. "Spill the tea, big boy."  
"Ten bucks? Spill? There is nothing to spill!" he knew himself that he had something to spill, and it had taken all his willpower and pride to not yell it out into the group chat of officers when it happened.

"Ever since you joined Changkyun to the hospital you haven't known how to shut up. Blabbering nonstop about Kihyun, nor do you think of anyone else. Not even the cute cafeteria guy you've had a secret crush on. Oh yes, and you also let him stay at your place, you wouldn't even do that for me," he said proudly.

"I'd do the same for you, you're my best friend, and partner."

"Blah blah," the officer used his hand as a puppet, parting his thumb from the other fingers for each _blah_. "How is he? What did you do?"

Hyunwoo's cheek went a shade darker. "We haven't done anything."

"You are aware that your cheeks are saying something else?"  
Oh yes, he's fully aware.

Hyunwoo shook his head, he refused to answer. He turned back to his paper, writing the short version. He described his action, the male's action. The coordination, which he had noted from the GPS, and their surroundings.

Even though his curiosity screamed to know the answer of why Jooheon owed him ten bucks, he decided to stay silent. Instead he had to occupy his brain with everything else than.

"He said _I love you_ ," it slipped out before thinking. It came out as a whisper, unfortunately it was loud enough for the other to hear. Yet it felt like a whole planet lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh my god !" the officer shrieked. "Did you say it back?"

Hyunwoo only nodded, too embarrassed to talk. Hoseok shrieked again, clapping his hands lightly. His smile grew wider and he rocked back and forth in the chair.

"Go home, I'll take over."

"What?" Hyunwoo asked dumbfoundedly, again.

"Go home to Kihyun, I'll write the last part," Hoseok ripped his sheet out of the officer's hand and wrote down the few words he had in mind.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Just go!" a pencil flew over the desk and hit Hyunwoo's chest.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll go!" he rushed to his feet as a few other items flew over the desk and collided with his body.

"Hello?" Hyunwoo's voice echoed through his apartment.

He stepped on his heel with his other foot, pulling his leg out of the shoe before placing his other foot in front of the now free foot. He repeated the motion, cracking his toes in the process.

"Hey," a voice answered.

Kihyun laid on the couch, phone in his grip. He rose up, smile plastered on his lips. His arms spread out, inviting the other into a hug. Which he gladly slid into. The orange haired held him tight for a moment, patting over his head with his palm.

Hyunwoo rested his head against the other's shoulder, letting his eyes fall shut to the feeling of the hand. Kihyun's motion changed, his fingers slipped in between strands, pads massaging his scalp as they slipped through his locks. Any existing knots in his hair were brushed out, making a smooth path for Kihyun's fingers to pave through.

The older placed his own hand on the younger's waist, thumb stroking over the fabric in slow, weak motions. A chuckle sounded, kiss placed on his forehead.

"Hyunwoo?"

"Just a second."

Kihyun hummed, kissed his forehead again. He moved his hand down to his shoulder and squeezed lightly. Hyunwoo tipped his head to look at Kihyun, he smiled, stretched up to kiss his lips. He nuzzled his nose with the younger's, cupping his cheek to tilt his face closer to his own, placing a new kiss on his lips.

"What were you going to ask?"

Kihyun shifted a little, until his body was laying more comfortably and with an easy access to hide his face in the crook of Hyunwoo's neck. He inhaled deeply.

"Can we, uhm," he took a new deep inhale, eyes darting to the wall behind him. "Can we fuck?"

Hyunwoo froze, his eyes widened as they stared at the pair that didn't look at him. His breath caught in his throat, leaving a shocked choking sound. Kihyun's cheeks colored pink, a weak pink that dusted over his cheeks and nose ever so slightly.

"Fuck?"

"Yes, like…" he shifted again, until there was space between the intoxicating heat of the other's body. "Like sleep together?"

Hyunwoo's brows pulled together. "It doesn't look like _you_ would like to do it, though."  
"I want to," Kihyun answered, looking into the other's eyes for a split second before they retreated. He fiddled with the fabric of his shirt, a nervous habit of his.

"You seem rather uncomfortable," Hyunwoo's hand cupped Kihyun's burning cheek. "Kihyun, there is no need to rush."  
"Hyunwoo, for goodness sake, I want to fuck, can't you take the hint?" Kihyun looked him in the eyes, an even stronger blush painting his whole face this time.

Hyunwoo was taken aback by the sudden change. Kihyun slipped off the couch, hand closed around the taller man's wrist. He pulled him up, dragged him over the floor leading to the bedroom.

"Why all of a sudden?" Hyunwoo chuckled.

Kihyun's hand let go of his wrist, fingers curling under the hem of his shirt and pushed it off his body. The pale skin peaked out from under the clothing, the goosebumps were already visible. The top flew away from him, thrown to the floor.

"I want to," Kihyun smiled, walked up to him and kissed his lips.

He tugged on Hyunwoo's shirt, silently asking for the other to remove it. But Hyunwoo pecked his lips multiple times instead. Peppering them over his lips and cheek. He pushed him closer, a hand placed over his lower back. Kihyun whined, a little push of his lower lip to form a pout. The older chuckled, kissed his nose before letting him go.

Hyunwoo gripped the end of his top, pulling it off not caring about turning it inside-out. He threw it down as well, landing halfway on top of Kihyun's.

The orange haired male's fingertips were warm against his chest, his right hand could feel the beating heart under the skin and bones. The rhythm that caught a pace by the view. Kihyun smiled.

"Why do you have to be so damn cute," Hyunwoo murmured, pulling the other in for a new kiss, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

Hyunwoo's lips moved against Kihyun's parting them in a trapping dance. The taller bit his lower lip, a slight pinch with his teeth, enough to leave prints. Kihyun's lips parted, the tip of his tongue poked up over his teeth, an impatient gest for the other's tongue to meet his. The older slid his tongue into the hot cave of Kihyun's mouth. Inviting his tongue to continue the dance. Slow and sensual.

Hyunwoo rubbed his tongue against the youngers, having him sigh and stand up on his toes to get closer. The brunet guided him towards the bed, his knees bent by the edge of the bed and fell onto the soft surface. Hyunwoo placed one knee next to Kihyun's hip, leaning over him to catch his lips again.

Their lips disconnected, making the younger whine, but he silenced when the older moved down his body, kisses trailing from his neck to his belly button. His hands slid over his legs, up and down, slowly to keep Kihyun hanging, just a little. His left hand unzipped the pants, pulled them over his hips to leave them thrown away as the earlier clothing.

Kihyun's exhale trembled, he watched each move the other made, travelling down his body until he faced the bulge in his underwear. Hyunwoo kissed the clothed bulge, satisfied by the little jolt of the tiny body. Fast his fingers slipped under the fabric, tugged it off and left Kihyun naked.

Hyunwoo wrapped his lips over his light pink member, sucking at the tip. Kihyun moaned instantly, hands finding their place in Hyunwoo's brown locks. He loosened his throat, sunk down until his nose touched the little trail of pubic hair under his belly button.

"Hyunwoo," Kihyun sighed, fingers curling around the strands, pulling a little.

Slowly Hyunwoo bobbed his head, catching the droplets of pre-cum on his tongue, paying close attention to the sounds the other let out. He felt his own dick twitch when the younger mewled. A pitched sound of pleasure which made Hyunwoo a bit weaker for Kihyun's cuteness.

Hyunwoo's tongue swirled around the aching member, pushing at the vein, coating him in wet saliva. His lips dragged over the sensitive skin, up and down, slow and torturous.

Kihyun's hand pulled at his hair, a slight gesture of telling him to let go. Which he did, with a loud pop that he initiated to happen, making Kihyun's cheeks dye into a crimson red.

"Are you okay, my Prince?" Hyunwoo murmured, crawling over him to kiss his forehead.

"Yes," he exhaled. "Get out of your pants, I'll get ready."

Before Hyunwoo got a thing to say, Kihyun pushed two fingers into himself, they were wet, from saliva. Kihyun's own saliva. When he had time to do that, without making it audible, that was a question left unanswered.

Hyunwoo shimmied out of his pants, underwear following. He gave a few slight tugs to his hardening member, watching the other displayed on his bed, moving two digits in and out of his tight hole.

"Fuck," Kihyun cursed, curled his fingers and arched up from the mattress.

Hyunwoo laid next to him, pushing his own finger into his heat, accompanying the two digits inside. He received a sudden yelp from the other. His finger was both longer and thicker than the younger's. He squirmed and whined, but pushed down onto the digits.

"So hot, you're so sexy, Prince, just for me" Hyunwoo praised, brushing the younger's bangs out of his face with his free hand.

Kihyun groaned, closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. The digits moved faster, spreading to scissor him open.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," Kihyun hurriedly said, pushing the digits out.

He turned over, away from Hyunwoo, until his face rested on the pillow closest within his reach. He propped himself up on his knees, arms hugging the pillow tight.

"What are you doing?" Hyunwoo's brow crooked, he moved closer, cupping his cheeks.

"Aren't we going to fuck?" Kihyun asked, raising his head in confusion.

"No, no, far from fuck, we'll make love," Hyunwoo smiled, watched as the other slightly struggled to sit up.

"Make love?" Kihyun asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, haven't you heard of it?"

"No, those I've slept with called it a quick fuck," Kihyun's hands fisted into the sheets. "I-I'm sorry, am I doing it wrong?"

It was heart breaking to hear someone had used Kihyun just for a quick fuck, teaching him that's what he is. Kihyun's eyes had this melancholic hint, he sunk together, both in embarrassment and protection.

"Kihyun it's okay," Hyunwoo embraced the younger, pulling him close and laid him on his back, holding himself up with one arm. "Let me show you."

Hyunwoo reached out towards his drawer, pulled out the little bottle of lube and a condom. He slipped the silicone over his member, coating it with a generous amount of lube.

Kihyun's eyes were full of curiosity, shining in the weak light. They rolled around, glued to his movements.

"You ready, Prince?" Hyunwoo asked, lined up with the younger's entrance, but waited for approval.

Kihyun nodded, a weak tilting of his head, which made a few strands move.

The brunet pushed the tip past the tight ring, constantly having an eye on Kihyun's face. He read his expressions carefully, his little nose scrunched, the eyes getting glossy. He stopped, moved slowly in, stopped, and moved slowly in. Several seconds between each, letting the younger adjust.

"H-holy fucking shit, you're hu-huge," Kihyun started, voice shaking with the inhale his quivering lips sucked in.

Hyunwoo's cheeks heated up a little, he wasn't used to intimacy, and especially not compliments -or whatsoever it meant to be told you've got a huge, gigantic and thick girth- he received.

The orange haired male had closed his eyes, tight, his lip was between his teeth, a whimper muffled by the barrier. His hand clutched in the sheets, the left clawed into the flesh of his thigh to think of a different pain than his stretching hole. Hyunwoo took the left hand in his, lifted it to his lips to kiss it.

Kihyun tried his best to adjust the older, tried to loosen his muscles, but failed. He tossed his head from side to side, gasping as the erection shifted.

"Baby, it's okay," Hyunwoo whispered, leaned down to kiss his lips.

Kihyun nodded, heart hammering against his chest.

"It's okay, you can move," Kihyun's voice cracked.

Slowly Hyunwoo thrusted his hips forward, careful not to push in all the way. His movements were gentle, always on guard whether it hurt or if Kihyun would feel uncomfortable. He loosened up, able to take Hyunwoo fully, slow and long thrusts, until his pelvis touched the younger's crotch.

Kihyun moaned louder for each thrust, relaxing into the mattress. He spread his legs open, creating an easier path for the holder to pick up his pace. The faint sound of skin slapping skin sounded.

Kihyun felt full to the brim, he rocked up and down on the bed. Hyunwoo's movements speeding up. Kihyun's moans pitched, his hand searching for comfort from the other. Hyunwoo's fingers intertwined with his, giving a reassuring squeeze and lowered to his neck.

Inviting, Kihyun titled his head to the side, letting the other pepper kisses on his skin. He giggled, clenched around Hyunwoo, which made the latter moan lowly. He sucked a mark on the skin, moved up to make an identical right over it. Then he kissed the skin, lapping his tongue over it.

"I'm coming," Kihyun hitched.

The youngest other arm embraced the older, held him close while he continuously pounded into him. He sighed, moaned and whimpered, fingers clawing into the tan skin of the other's back. His dick rubbed between their bodies, getting closer to his release.

Kihyun pushed the balls of his feet down on the mattress, pushing his hips up to meet the thrusts of the other's hips. It hit his sweet spot dead-on, a loud moan erupting from his throat, cum spurting out from his member. Sticking their bodies together, like glue, the semen spread over, coating Hyunwoo's abs in a light layer of glistening liquid.

Hyunwoo buried his head in Kihyun's chest, thrusts became irregular. Then he came, into the condom hugging his dick tight.

His hands ran over his sides, soothing the burning hot skin. He left weak kissed on the skin he could reach from his slopped position on the other.

Kihyun's body trembled, weak jolts that shook his body. His breathing sped up, a shaking inhale, and a silent exhale. A little sniff, and that's what made Hyunwoo push up, abruptly, warned from the sobbing.

Kihyun's arms laid crossed over his face, hiding his eyes. His lip was drawn into his mouth, teeth biting onto them, tying to keep the shaking of his breathing silent. But to no avail.

Hyunwoo moved up, hand falling over his wrist, stroking the skin soothingly.

"Hey, Ki, what's wrong?"

Kihyun didn't answer, he tried to swat Hyunwoo's hand away, but gave up as he realized he would show his face. A weak sob drifted off his lips, a visible droplet slid down his cheek bone and wetted the sheets.

"Kihyun, are you crying?" Hyunwoo's brows pulled together.

Hyunwoo's big hands flew up, circled around his wrists to remove them, but Kihyun fought against him. He used all his strength to cover his face, which made it hard for the other. He didn't want to hurt him, but he needed Kihyun to look at him.

"Please, look at me," he tried, but the other shook his head.

Hyunwoo tried to pry his arms away, like a crowbar sneaking under a wooden plank to force it off its nails. But careful, he didn't want to physically hurt the younger. Kihyun gave up, his arms moved away by Hyunwoo's hands.

His eyes were red, wet by tears continuously streaming over his lids. Hyunwoo cupped his cheek immediately, leaning his forehead against Kihyun's to comfort him. The younger's eyes fell shut, he leaned in, slightly, barely noticeable.

"Why are you crying, Prince?"

A new wave of tears streamed down his cheeks. A trembling inhale.   
"He's going to kill me," he mumbled.

"Who?" Hyunwoo embraced his little body, holding him close. "Who's going to kill you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all  
> :D  
> Guess what  
> :D  
> Hihihi  
> Get ready for actioooon!!

Hyunwoo's head hung low, his palm rubbed his tired eyes. The apartment laid covered in darkness, faint noises of the traffic surrounding the apartment building. Pitter-pattering against the windows reminding him it was going to rain the whole night.

He sighed, the sound louder than usual due to the silence in his apartment. He was alone, no one or nothing was there to muffle his sounds, or mirror his sounds. He sat seated on a chair in front of the kitchen table, perfect view towards the entrance to the hall. He could hear everything, the silence being a snitch to whichever sound would appear.

Hyunwoo's eyes darted over to the device laying on the table in front of him, it had lit up when he rummaged around his house hours prior, buzzing against the surface to let its location known to the other. An unanswered call from _Nunu_ _♡_ laid untouched on the display.

His own phone was silent, the phone he had dialed earlier, would not call back. Because he had the device of the person he tried to call, Kihyun's phone had been laying alone, no Kihyun close to it.

There were no signs of him, no post-it note, no message sent to him, no phone call, nothing. It didn't even show he left the apartment. The alarm was still turned on when he got home, Kihyun's alarm key chain hadn't unlocked it, it hung from its regular place on the hook attached to the wall.

Kihyun's shoes were still neatly placed in the shoe rack, jackets hung from their hood on the coat stand next to the door.

Nothing.

Nothing showed that Kihyun could possibly have left his apartment. But he was nowhere in his apartment for it to make sense.

Not behind the shower curtain. Not under his bed, nor the couch. None of the cabinets hid a tiny body, neither kitchen nor bathroom. The drawers were still filled with clothes and bathroom supplies. He didn't react to the continuous request of his name repeated several times in each room.

Kihyun wasn't there.

Hyunwoo didn't feel worried, he had no idea why. He was rather boiling with anger.

The door clicked, the handle creaking down, door sliding off the threshold and open. A rustling sound sounded quietly, before Kihyun padded through the entrance. His head dripped from the cold rainwater, making his orange hair stick to his forehead and neck.

Kihyun's eyes reflected his own, cold and stern.

"Where have you been?" Hyunwoo asked nonchalant.

"With a friend," Kihyun answered, not moving from his spot in the entrance.

" _A friend_?" Hyunwoo crooked a brow, folding his hands together and leaned against them.

"Yes, a friend," Kihyun's voice was cold.

"You don't have friends."  
Kihyun's eyes scowled. "I do, just because I lost my memory, doesn't mean I lost friends too."

"What's their name?"

"Jesus, Hyunwoo," Kihyun sighed in annoyance, walking over to the kitchen table to grab his phone.

"Who were you with?" Hyunwoo repeated, grabbed the phone right before Kihyun's fingers touched the device.

The younger's eyes widened slightly, his lips falling open, before it was switched out with an angry expression.

"Give me my phone," Kihyun demanded, hand reaching to the phone in the elder's grip.

Hyunwoo rose up, sending the chair on a journey back until it hit the kitchen counter. Kihyun flinched, took a step back, his arm falling to rest against his side. He looked shocked by the sudden abrupt action of the other, but he changed fast. Hands curled into fists, shoulders drawing up high under his ears. Steam could almost be spotted from his reddening face.

"For fucks sake, give me my phone, Hyunwoo!"

"Who were you with?" Hyunwoo didn't change his sentence, eyes staring into the younger's furious ones.   
"I was with Min-," he stopped, lips moving without words sounding.

"Min?" Hyunwoo tsked.

"Yes, _Min,_ it's a nickname, you shit," Kihyun rushed forward to grab the phone, but Hyunwoo was fast and raised his hand up. Way over the max height Kihyun could reach, even when jumping.

"And where did you meet this Min?"

"Are you for real?" Kihyun took a step back.

"Where did you meet?"

Kihyun's mouth fell open, an offended tint to his expression. He shook his head, ignoring the elder's question. He disappeared into the bedroom, rustling around before he came back, a plastic bag in his hand.

The device that was held in Hyunwoo's tight grip landed on the table with a clunk. Forgotten as Hyunwoo barged after Kihyun into the hall.

No extra shoes were there, whatever Kihyun left in, never stepped into his apartment.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kihyun didn't answer. A childish behavior if you ask Hyunwoo. He just pushed his feet into one of his waterproof sneakers, grabbed a jacket with a hood and flung the door open.

He didn't get to place a foot on the other side of the threshold before Hyunwoo had grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, eyes staring at each other in a cold and threatening manner.

"If you don't let me go, I will scream, make a scene and have you in those fucking cuffs you oh so proudly wear, fucker!" Kihyun spat.

"What the hell? What do you mean by-," Hyunwoo must admit he was shocked by the sentence the younger so aggressively shouted.

While Hyunwoo was caught in the trance of shock, Kihyun ripped his hand out of his hold.

"Fuck you," he hissed, sprinted down the hall and disappeared behind the door to the staircase.

Hyunwoo felt panic creep up his back. It just occurred to him what he had done.

What happened?

Why did Kihyun say… what did he mean?

As fast as he could he slipped into his sneakers, closed the door harshly behind himself, and ran towards the stairs. Two steps at a time, he ran down them all to reach the exit, eyes of his neighbors and others stared at him. He paved through the lobby, out into the trafficked road. Kihyun was nowhere to be seen.

By the feeling his guts whispered to him, he ran to the left. Rounding a corner to sprint down the street. The queue leading along the way, standing still which made each passenger look at him curiously, could make a possible path for anyone to run over the street safely.

The rain poured down on him, making his eyes squint into tiny crescents on autopilot. Shielding his eyes, he held his arm over his eyes, tried to force his eyes to open properly.

Hyunwoo could see orange hair farther ahead, he shouted the name of the young boy, who turned to the sound. His face twisted into something displaying fear and anger. He ran faster, but Hyunwoo closed up to him.

Hyunwoo was an arm length behind him, he stretched his arm out, tried to grip the waving hood, right when Kihyun ran between two cars.

Hyunwoo didn't expect it, ran along the side of the car until he could push past the back and the hood of the car in front. A car running in the opposite direction screeched to a halt in front of Kihyun, his palm touched the blue colored polish, leaving a damp print of his hand.

Hyunwoo immediately imagined pictures of Kihyun's body flying ahead by the force of the car. Kihyun's dead body. Kihyun's blood.

"Kihyun!" he yelled. "Kihyun, stop!"

But the younger didn't. He continued his little run around the next corner. Hyunwoo was right behind him, but when he faced the street, Kihyun was nowhere to be seen.

Just as if he turned into air, disappeared like a leaf blown away by the wind. Evaporated into nothing.

The day flashed before his eyes, repeating, playing again, loop, mirroring. Kihyun's shouting reverberated, echoed, repeated, looped. His face, emotions of anger, sadness, fear and shock lingering on his cornea over and over again.

Hyunwoo couldn't sleep.

He felt terrible.

He laid curled up against Kihyun's pillow. Breathed in his scent, telling himself everything would be okay, it would be over soon.

But then Kihyun's hateful _fuck you_ whistled through his head.

Hyunwoo hoped the door would open, a knock or ring of the bell would sound through the apartment. Kihyun would come back home.

In the morning, his alarm went off, not that it was necessary, he was awake.

He slipped out of bed, got dressed so slowly, just in hope for the younger to show up at some point. But he didn't.

Hyunwoo went to work, eyes staring tiredly ahead, hands clutching on the steering wheel. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep, he couldn’t. Even for the little second he blinked, he could recall yesterday's happening from start to end.

He got into his uniform, slid down on his chair in the office and stared at the million words the bright screen demanded him to read.

Hyunwoo's eyes burned, he tried to release the aching by rubbing his eyes, accidentally smudging a few prints onto the inside of his glasses. He took them off, cleaning them -rather smear the smudged prints over a bigger area- with his tie. He placed them back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Hey," a cherish voice sounded.

Hyunwoo looked up, eyes fixated on the white-haired officer who stepped into the room. His skin was pale as always, dimples hollowing into his round buns of cheeks. He smiled wide, it felt like a mocking smile. He looked rather refreshed, like a computer that restarted after weeks of never shutting down properly.

"You are aware that going to work with lack of sleep, is like going to work drunk? And you know just as well as me; that is illegal," Jooheon stated his point with a finger pointed into the air.

Hyunwoo grunted, leaning against the back rest of his char. "What do you want?"

"Whoa, something made the mare upset and now she's going to kick the stallions into geldings," Jooheon quipped, chuckle following. "But over to the reason why I am here…"

Jooheon marched over to the side of the desk where he could stare at the computer screen. He clicked into Hyunwoo's browser, opened the mail and clicked on one of the unread messages in his inbox. By the flash of the sender's address, he could tell it was familiar.

Jooheon clicked on the little box with an attachment, downloading a file which he opened. He scrolled down, pictures from their ten years of investigation flowing past the scrolling pages. Jooheon's finger tapped on the screen where the picture of the body Hyunwoo had informed him about, the one doused with bleach.

"I had the investigators check for prints," he trailed off, scrolled down showing a new photo. "They found prints."  
Hyunwoo turned to him, smile wide on his lips. "Really?"

Jooheon nodded.

The words in the file stated the process. An introduction to victim VM 24 to connect back to its cause of death. A link and description on how to find the case where it is more detailed written. The body had a summary, telling where it was found and when. It was described how much bleach the body was found in.

Hyunwoo could remember the words written, _torso of a male, age 35, soaked in chlorine bleach in barrel._ A shudder ran up his spine.

"Disgusting how someone can think of doing something like this," Hyunwoo murmured.

"I know right," Jooheon commented.

Again the homicide officer took control over the other's computer. He clicked into one of the desktop apps, scrolling through a database before he moved the cursor up to the search area. He typed in a name, a bit too fast for Hyunwoo's eyes to read.

The little gauge between the ribbon holding different tools for investigating and searching, and the listed names in their database under filled up. Slow and torturous.

Jooheon's fingers tapped impatiently against the wooden desk, carefully watching the moving green line.

A picture of a young boy popped up on the screen, the usual information listing up to the right of the picture.

"He's a Red Claw member," Jooheon said, pointed at the title leading to the word _Red Claw member_.

His blood type was O, the rest about his body wore a dash marking it as unknown. Born in Gwangju 1994, reported missing by family late fall 2008. Fourteen, he was fourteen when he went missing. Twelve years of being gone from the surface of Earth. God knows how long he has been with Red Claw.

The picture of him was perhaps from when he was fourteen. His hair was black, the usual hairstyle young Korean boys had, like a quick bowl cut. His face was round, quite nice shaped. He had thick lips, a little nose placed in the middle of his face, and two almond shaped dark eyes.

His tall frame hadn't changed, the lanky slim legs, his narrow torso, it was all listed in the description. He was the one who held his gun towards Hoseok, and towards Kihyun. Threatening to pull the trigger to send one of the officers or Kihyun into the eternity of death.

Hyunwoo felt his anger slowly build up, he wanted to hurt this guy, for putting the life of his lovely Kihyun on the verge of death. Making him suffer from memory loss and the weak bruises he didn't deserve to have painted over his pale skin.

A fingerprint laid as a little square under the picture, from his passport. A different print, the print from the body, resting next to it. Green bold text exclaiming it's a match between the prints.

"We've got his identity," Jooheon grinned. "It's over for you, Chae Hyungwon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little heads-up; make sure to stay hydrated, take care of yourself, eat that candy, take that bath, drink that soda, hug that friend, stay outside past bedtime with that friend! Watch that episode you actually shouldn't watch. BUT get enough sleep!! <3  
> Love youuuuu!!

Changkyun flipped the piece of paper up and down from his clipboard, throwing a short glance to the paper underneath. A pen clung to the wooden plate on the left corner, threatening to slip off a few times. He pushed it back down, but the pen slowly slid back to dangle from the edge. The recorder plastered to the underside, tight in his grip to balance the board on top.

He stepped through the hallways, walking his regular bee-line through the narrow rectangle corridor, not bothering of the oncoming traffic of officers. They would steer away from him anyway.

Changkyun scanned over the poorly written lines of questions. Questions he knew in and out, yet he had to write them down and scribble with the soon-to-be-empty ballpoint pen. He glanced up, staring at the door sneaking up closer to him, pace matching the rapid steps of his.

He tucked the handle downwards, slipping into the little room, a table in the middle surrounded by three chairs. A single one on the side farthest from the door. Two others closest to the door. A camera screeched as a form of greet, noting the presence of the detective who entered the room.

The blond slid down onto one of the chairs, clipboard falling to lay on the table. This time he took the pen off, laid it on top of the sheet and let it roll until it stopped by the clips on the edge.

He laid the recorder next to it, looking up to throw a quick glance to the slopped body in front of him.

His hands were cuffed, pale and motionless on the table, linked to the hoop welded to the table. He was silent, not even the weak sound of his breathing, the weak rustling of his clothes, was audible in the peaceful atmosphere. His hair fell to cover his face, long black locks which made his skin glow.

"This interview will be recorded," Changkyun said, no reaction from the other.

It was as if he was dead.

Changkyun sighed inaudibly, clicked on the little button that would start the recorder. A buzzing sound, letting Changkyun know it was on. He had already recorded his intro, the drill; _Detective Im Changkyun, case: blah blah, suspected: blah blah, date: blah blah._ He preferred to do so when he was alone, it would take too much unnecessary time with the suspect, victim or affected.

"Chae Hyungwon, we have your print on a victim's body, what do you have to say?"

As expected, he didn't answer. He didn't move, still staring into his lap. The detective saw his lashes through the little space between his hair strands, flutter shut and open with his blinks. He couldn't read his expression, there was no way he could predict Hyunwon's actions.

It took long, slow seconds before Hyungwon showed a sign of movements. His fist clutched, knuckles turning white, making the bony structure peak out. His fingers dug into the palm of his hand, the force he used made the fist tremble.

"You've got my print, isn't that enough?" he hissed, nails releasing the tight grip on his skin to scrape against the table.

"Are you a member of Red Claw?" Changkyun continued.

A tsk sounded from the male, he leaned back, face still covered by his raven hair. "You have to _ask_? You don't know? Or do you simply want the thrill of using your title as a _cop_ for prevail," Hyungwon's voice was cold, his tone mocking and hateful when he mentioned the detective's profession.

"For how long have you been a member of Red Claw?"

"You can't be fucking serious," he chuckled, a kind of melody Changkyun shouldn't be finding pretty.

"Have you been a member since the day you were missing?"

Yet again, Hyungwon went silent.

It was really hard to communicate with the suspect, the detective hated those suspects. The ones who made the interrogation into a guessing game of the already known facts. He had pictures, the frame of the black clothed male mirroring exactly Hyungwon's black clothed frame. The mask he had earlier been wearing -ripped off his face and into a zip-lock evidence bag- matched descriptions and pictures.

But Changkyun couldn't use these facts to be sure. He needed the confession from the male himself. Even if the print matched, it could be a coincidence. Though everything seemed to move towards the opposite.

"You went missing fall 2008, where did you go?" Changkyun tried again. "Did you join Red Claw at the age of fourteen?"

Changkyun began to get tired of his childish behavior. He could at least shake his head, nod, a chuckle, anything would be great. The damn silence could fuck off and make his work a bit less annoying. A bit less of a motivation killer.

Hyungwon moved, tipped his head up, just enough to glance over the surface of the table. His locks were still in the way, by all Changkyun knew, this guy could be someone else switched out, acting as if he was Hyungwon. He had a feeling these _'professional'_ killers could do so. If they managed to stay undercover for ten years, it would be easy to sneak in a guy.

Wouldn't be the first time.

"Listen," he started, eyes scanning words. " _Detective Im,_ " he leaned towards the table, leaning against his elbows. His eyes stared into the detective's from under his bangs, dark and emotionless. "Aren't you missing something? Isn't there one thing you're ignoring? Something that you should worry about, rather than talking with me? I ain't gon say anything, I ain't gon snitch, not to the uniformed men married to the disgusting law."

Changkyun's brows pulled tighter.

The third guy.

Third member.

The third person on the tapes.

"We've got you, and your leader, who are we missing?" Changkyun leaned over, against his folded hands.

A new chuckle. "Think you'll get it served on a silver plate, _shithead_? He's out there, in front of your nose. You're too stupid to realize."

A grin slid over Hyungwon's lips, a grin showing his sharp front teeth. He wasn't intimidating, not at all. Changkyun had dealt with guys thrice the size of himself. Despite, Hyungwon was linked to the table, if he would move, he wouldn't get far. His long legs could reach over the table to kick the blond, but what's the point in that? He'd ruin even more for himself.

"You're scared," Changkyun exclaimed.

"I'm not scared," Hyungwon answered fast, almost cutting Changkyun's sentence off.

His eyes blew wide when he realized.

Changkyun nodded. "You are. Nervous trembling with the chain of the cuffs, your hands are shaking, you're just hiding yourself behind your wall to look intimidating."

They leaned over the table, eyes sharing a contest, the loser could only be the man chained to the table, busting himself in being scared. Yet he continued to stay behind his slowly falling wall of lying strength. Hyungwon's mouth fell open, but shut, into a tight line.

"I'm not scared, dickhead."  
"Oh? Then why do you have to act all tough?"

"You're a uniformed fucker."  
"And you, are avoiding my question."

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"You're scared of me."

"Wha- I told you specifically; I am _not_ scared."

"I can read you as an open book."

"Bullshit."

"See? Your acts are based of your adrenaline filled veins."

"What the fuck?"

"Your barrier is falling."

"I-," the suspect's eyes were blown wide, his shoulders heaved to the now racing breath. His eyes darted to the corner, back to the detective and away.

Hyungwon accepted defeat, somehow. He inhaled, shaking, the little action made Changkyun smile. He had broken the artificial barrier the other set up, he could choose to continue his false behavior, or cooperate.

The raven-haired male's shoulders rose and sunk, signaled he inhaled deep. He looked up, staring into Changkyun's eyes. The blond wouldn't exaggerate if he said he was startled by his face. He didn't expect it to look all bruised up. A slit snaked over his lip, a blue mark under his eye, fading into a darker shade. Scraping marks against his forehead and cheek, still blood red.

Changkyun couldn't help the feeling, he felt bad. Whatever happened to Hyungwon, made him look so vulnerable. He knew nothing about the arrest, why his face looked like the catastrophically outcome of a warzone.

He shouldn't feel empathy for this killer, he can't go out of his role, because of a little bruise. A little bruise that looked like it would leave a scar, a scar staying for the rest of his life as a memory.  
 _Stop it, you're working, be professional._

Changkyun's fingers disobeyed, his hand towered over the recording device, clicked on the button turning it off. He'd have a lot of problems for doing that, but it was none of his worries.

"They did that to your face?"

"What? Scared my _prett_ y ass won't be pleasing anymore? So fuckers like you can use me?" he bit back, a mechanism to protect himself.

"I do not want to _use_ you, I am asking if the officers hurt you like this," he nodded towards the other, even though he must be aware of it himself.

"Yes," he said between gritted teeth. "Jumped on me like I'm a fucking vine and they're Tarzan," his hands balled into fists again. "Scraped my face against the fucking ground."

"An officer?" Changkyun knew the answer. He was fully aware of who went to arrest Hyungwon and his leader. "Officer Son, right?"

The tension changed, the atmosphere tense and heavy. Hyungwon must really hate him.

"Officer Son," he nodded, biting hard down onto his lip. "Son fucking Hyunwoo, the biggest fucker of them all, huh?"

"You know him?" Changkyun's brow cocked, because that is quite shocking. He knew his first name, and it seems like he has a connection to it. None of the uniforms had their first name on their badge.

"Know him?" he smiled, but it faded into an angry expression, gritting teeth and eyes burning. "He took him from me."  
"Who?" Changkyun leaned closer to the whispering male. "Who did officer Son take away from you?"

It really made no sense, his leader? They were arrested at the same time. Had Hyunwoo arrested earlier family members of his?

A tear slipped over Hyungwon's eye lid, travelling over the bruises on its way, highlighting its road behind. His face twisted in pain as the salted liquid buried itself on his wounded face. A new tear followed the path, meeting at the bottom, collecting against his jawline, then they slipped down, onto the dark fabric of his clothes. They disappeared, the black fabric kept shut of what was leaked.

Tear after tear soon welded over his lids, fist clenched so hard a finger or two cracked. He slammed his fist down on the table, a loud yell erupted from him, leaving his body shaking against the table.

Every little piece of knowledge Changkyun had learned though the police school scolded him, loud and deafening. But he gave it no listen, turned his back to everything he had learned. He rose up, moved over to the other side, locking the crying male into an embrace.

The shaking body tensed up by the embrace, but every muscle relaxed almost immediately. The sound of his sobs muffled into the detective's blazer. If Changkyun wasn't mistaken, Hyungwon leaned into his embrace.

Why the fuck?  
Why the fuck is he doing this?  
Why is he acting as if Hyungwon is the victim?

A victim he cared about.

Why is he not maintaining his title of being the detective?

"I promise, there is nothing you can say, nor do, that will make him talk. He's shut like a brick wall," Changkyun sighed, waving with the bottle of orange juice.

"Oh yeah? Well you haven't tried the leader. I had to personally wrestle him to be able to get his print," Jooheon huffed, head tipping over the couch to look at the detective behind him.

"Got his name? Got information?" Changkyun took a sip, grimacing of the bitter taste.

"Yep," Jooheon smiled so wide, eyes disappearing under his cheeks. "Lee Minhyuk, he's the oldest of them. I tried to squeeze out the information of the third member, but he said: _family won't snitch_."

"Hyungwon said he wouldn't snitch either," he lifted the bottle to his lips again, took a few sips. "Ugh," Changkyun grunted, whether it was because of the sour juice or the annoying case, was a question he asked himself as well. "Hyungwon said officer Son took someone away from him, he even knew his full name."

Jooheon straightened up on his position on the couch. Eyebrows pulled together as he curiously glanced over to the detective.

"Has any of Hyungwon's family members been arrested by Hyunwoo?"

"No," Jooheon shook his head. "No, never, they have all clean records."

"I tried to get him to talk more, but I couldn’t," _in reality I spent thirty minutes hugging and comforting Hyungwon, because I felt bad for a murderer crying over someone he may or may not be making up, who were taken away from him._

Changkyun shook his thoughts away, an eating guilt building up inside of him. He felt like telling it to Jooheon, his coworker but also childhood friend, whom he told everything to. He kept this secret, because if he told the older, he'd flip the fuck out.

"I'll call Hyunwoo."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds completely absurd,  
> but it has a meaning trust me

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Hello! This is Kihyun's phone, I am not available at the moment. I'll call back as soon as possible!_

The cherish voice sounded in Hyunwoo's ear. The voice he missed hearing around in his apartment every day. Three days without hearing a greet from him, three days without his presence in the little space. No sleeping frame next to him. No frame to curl up against or have curled up against him while they slept.

No sweet kisses, no wishes of having a good day at work. He missed Kihyun, he was slowly getting sick of how worried he was. Kihyun was wiped away like dust against a vacuum. He had been in Hyunwoo's apartment while he was at work, his phone was gone, a whole stack of Kihyun's clothes were missing.

He doubted the younger would call back. The little promise of replying soon wouldn't be considering Hyunwoo. The message was recorded a long time ago, leaving Hyunwoo out. If he could guess, Kihyun would just swipe the missed calls away without a second glance.

"Hey, Ki, it's me, please call me back or answer. I am so sorry for my stupid behavior. I'm worried," he knew there was no use, the younger would never check the voice message. Yet he felt there could be a chance he'd listen. "Please let me know where you are."  
Hyunwoo had already left a trillion different messages, all of them explaining he was sorry. Apologizing his stupid demeanor and the shit he said. He rambled about how he promised to make it better, to not be like that. It sounded pathetic, he could feel Kihyun tsk and accuse him for lying.

Hyunwoo slipped his phone into the little pocket in front of the car's gear. He blinked out of the parking, driving around while constantly looked around for the orange haired man.

He stopped people in the park, showed them a picture of Kihyun and asked if they had seen him. Cashiers in the grocery store, bus drivers, even a few taxi drivers.

No one had seen him.

He visited each place Kihyun loved, stayed there for hours while examining faces, but there were no signs of the younger. He tried to search up this 'Min', but there was nothing to work with. He had no idea of the guy's name, it would be stupid to browse the internet for _Min_ and get articles from newspapers, blogs, you name it, consisting of the word or name. Several websites written in languages far out of his knowledge, because the word is repeated.

Yes, Google, that's what he's looking for.

Hyunwoo made someone at the station track Kihyun's phone, but it was secured by something, blocked signals.

The detective had blamed it on either the phone being shut off, or the battery dead.

He came back to his apartment now and then, in hope of seeing Kihyun doing a secret visit to grab clothes. He was aware he had been there, or else his phone would still lay untouched on the table. Clothes would still lay neatly and folded in the drawers. But he never saw a glimpse of the little guy.

Hyunwoo swung the steering wheel over, into a bus line, stopped the engine half on top of the sidewalk. He grabbed his phone, scrolling through his contacts. He found the right contact and clicked on it. He held the device away from his ear, turned the sound down so he wouldn't hear the beeping he now hated.

As soon as he saw the clock started to run from 0:00 he turned on the sound and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" the homicide officer asked. "Hello??"

"Yes, hi, I've got a big problem," Hyunwoo explained with a tiny, quivering voice.

"What type of problem?" Jooheon asked, a voice in the back sounded, asking _who is it?_ , if he could place the voice to the right person it was Hoseok.

"I lost Kihyun, he's gone," Hyunwoo sighed, scanned the running traffic on the outside of his vehicle.

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

Again, the voice asked who it was and what had happened.

"Wait let me put you on speaker," Jooheon said, scarping sounded. "Okay, there, Hyunwoo talk."

"Kihyun is gone, we had a fight, three days ago, he ran away, into the traffic even, I thought he'd be run over or something."  
"Holy shit," Hoseok exclaimed in the back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried for Kihyun, I don't know where he is, he's…wiped away."

"Fuck, Hyunwoo I'm sorry, I'll inform some officers and I'll patrol to look after him," Hoseok yelled, his voice distant in the back. Hyunwoo was about to say he had patrolled the area thousands of times the last two days, it would be to no avail. But he didn't get a chance as he understood Hoseok already ran off.

"Thank you," nonetheless, he thanked.

"Why did you fight?" Jooheon asked, picking up the device again.

"He came home late, I had no idea he had been out. He didn't tell me why, I was angry, he was angry, he cursed at me and then he ran out."  
"Cursed?"

"He called me a _fucker_ , said _fuck you_ , and also threatened to make a scene and have me in the _cuffs I so proudly wear_."

Jooheon went silent, the shushing sound of the lines being connected filled his ear. Like a blowing wind constantly surrounding him in an annoying embrace.

"For three days?"

"Yes."  
"Hyunwoo, I might have to call you back, good luck, be careful," Jooheon said, running steps echoed on the other side, muffled by the growing pants of the other.

"Okay, thanks."  
The line cut off, leaving Hyunwoo in silence.

The officer stared at the phone screen, an apprehensive feeling tying his gut together. The younger officer's number was still displayed, blinked and disappeared to reveal the picture underneath. His wallpaper beamed at him, mocked him, for his stupid act. It had ever since Kihyun ran away, he just hadn't looked at the phone as much. Instead of looking at the screen he went for the fingerprint immediately, always made sure to have an app open so it would lead him to it instead of his background.

It was a photo he had taken with Kihyun a few days ago, just before the day he had arrived to an empty apartment. The day Kihyun ran away from him as if he was a murderer coming back for him. They were having a lazy morning, the sun hit Kihyun's face so beautifully. He just had to take the photo to remember it. Each time he saw the photo, he could feel the warmth of the younger.

They had snuggled together, Kihyun smiled so brightly towards the phone camera dangling over them. Their bedheads looked messy, strands standing like a dense forest, just as the wrinkled bedsheets. But it was nothing compared to the cute sight of Kihyun, resting in the crook of his neck, fingertips brushing over his collarbones. The sun shone in his hair, brightened the fading orange color.

Kihyun's voice was sweet, he giggled after he had taken the picture, complaining it didn't look good. Kihyun complained about how much of a bedhead he had, he looked tired, although, Hyunwoo wasn't up for discussion, he placed the device back down, shoved it far into the corner. The latter embraced the shortest in a hug he wouldn't escape.

"I'm fucking stupid!" he yelled, threw his phone onto the passenger seat, curling up in his own.

He embraced his knees, a weak sob left his lips as the first few tears threatened his eyelids. He really fucked up. Wherever Kihyun was, he wouldn't be surprised if he would rather never see Hyunwoo again.

Why did he have to react like that? Why was he treating Kihyun as a dog misbehaving? Kihyun is old enough to take care of himself, he is old enough to meet whoever he wants, at whichever time during the day. He didn't need to tell Hyunwoo every little thing he did. He was fully aware, yet he reacted like a strict parent who had just figured out their child went to the party they weren't allowed to go to.

But Kihyun wasn't denied going anywhere, the older had never said anything about; _you can't do that, can't meet them, tell me when you do this._ Because it isn't necessary.

Hyunwoo hit his forehead with the back of his hand. He muttered out _stupid, stupid, stupid_ to praise himself for the unbelievable, fucking awesome thing he did. He must be the best boyfriend, or soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. Because he fucked up.

He had to apologize, he had to apologize from the bottom of his heart to Kihyun. He just had to find him.

He tangled his fingers into his hair, pulled and sobbed loudly, wet tears streaming down his cheeks.

By a sudden honk from a bus behind, Hyunwoo rushed back to his position, pressing down the gas and spun out of the bus line. He squinted, tried to see the road ahead by his vision that constantly blurred everything. He managed to follow the road by memory, slipped into the parking garage of his apartment.

Rushing out, he sprinted up the staircase to reach his apartment. He shut the door so tightly he could hear the plates and spice containers clink by the earthquake rocking through his apartment. Slowly he sunk together against the door, weak and silent hitches sounding as his throat tied together.

Hyunwoo rested his head against the curve of his hand, thumb resting against his temple while his hand shielded his face like a cap. Curling his legs up, he tried to make himself tiny. Which was impossible with the size of his body, by both height and built limbs.

The phone next to him buzzed, shaking over the floor. It moved, farther and farther away from Hyunwoo. It silenced, a second went by, and it buzzed again. And again. It didn't stop.

He glanced up, saw the name and number of the detective. He must have heard of what happened, he's calling because he wants to talk with Hyunwoo. Wants to talk about Kihyun. The officer can't bring himself to pick it up. Not in the state he's in. Crying his lungs out.

Talking about Kihyun would be the cherry on top right now. It would make his tower of scooped ice cream fall over, melt against the pavement, depressing. Instead he ignored it, letting it buzz for the eternity it would want to. It would silence now or then anyway.

It took him twenty minutes curled against the door before he managed to calm down.

He pushed his glasses off the tip of his nose, drying his tears with his sweater. That's when he saw the blurry mess decorating his apartment floor. Tucking his glasses back to its spot on his nose, he saw the clear mess of scattered clothes on the floor. They were wet, a suffocating smell of gasoline leaking from them.

Rushing to his feet he stumbled into the room, stubbed his toe on the threshold which made him loose balance. On the floor, laid three messy piles. Kihyun's clothes were torn apart, ripped into pieces.

With panic floating through him he ran towards the bathroom, there were no souls there, but the mirror was broken. Cracked into parts of sharp glass that broke it into tinier mirrors. Glass pieces had splintered off the surface, threatening to cut skin on the floor.

Throwing himself to the other door, he barged into his room. The desk, his desk that would be filled with folders, sheets, reports, anything regarding work, was wiped empty. Everything he had done, each paper he had written, spent hours on, spent days patrolling on, were gone. The folders were still filled, but they were scattered over the floor, obviously treated with force.

Someone broke in.

Someone had ruined Kihyun's clothes, soaked them in gasoline, and maybe even considered setting it on fire. Someone had thrown an item to his mirror, breaking it into parts. Someone had stolen his work, which seemed as the whole reason for the burglar.

Rushing back into the hall, he grabbed his phone. Clicking on the thirteen missed calls from the detective and waited for the beeping to start. The first beep barely started before the other line scraped, the detective's voice sounding in a rush.

"Hyunwoo!"  
"Changkyun, someone broke into my apartment…" he started, taking a glance over the floor. Soaked clothes, stinking of gasoline which alarmed his senses.

"I have worse news…" he started, just then Hyunwoo heard the traffic on the other line.

Hyunwoo walked into his bedroom, waiting for the other to talk.

"What is it?" he asked, walking over to the of the bed side next to the window.

"You need to come to the station, immediately," the detective answered short.

"What's wrong?" the officer started to become worried by the puzzle the other gave, his tone making it harder for Hyunwoo to keep his thoughts tamed.

The fact that Changkyun called while driving made it even worse for the officer to stay calm. He had never done so, he was a man by law. This must be in a real rush.

Hyunwoo could hear the rushing of the traffic, wind brushing past the microphone by the passing vehicles. The whistling of the air conditioner amplifying the wind. A roaring engine sounded, and then the sirens he knew by heart appeared. He didn't need to know the scenery to be able to picture the blue light flashing over everything within its reach.

Something was odd.

Something made his heart beat faster.

Something made his mind run with never ending thoughts.

"It's Kihyun," he finished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >~<

Hyunwoo paced down the corridor, he broke into a light jog, hair bouncing to his feet colliding with the floor. He glanced around, breath racing to his stamina running low. He glanced around, tried to spot the door he was told to enter. The door to a meeting room where the detective would tell him everything he had left unspoken.

He ran to the door, pushed the handle downwards, he slipped in between the little open peak. Three pair of eyes landed on him, all filled with the same emotion, all three faces showing the same emotion.

 _Worried_.

Their eyes were filled with something that tore Hyunwoo's insides apart. His guts tied, it hurt to breathe. He exchanged looks with each of them, glancing back and forth as none of them said anything. A sigh sounded, Hoseok moved, off from the armrest on the couch and over the floor to stop in front of Hyunwoo. Jooheon and Changkyun stood farther away, on the other side of a table. The table was covered in a sheet of white, papers.

"Where's Kihyun?" Hyunwoo spoke fast, voice shaking as the silence devoured him.

"He's in a temporary cell with Chae," the detective answered.

"Chae? Are you out of your mind?" Hyunwoo felt his fingertips tremble, Chae would hurt him, Chae would hurt his little Kihyun.

"Hyunwoo," Hoseok started, voice deep and serious, then he paused, scratched the back of his neck. "He… Kihyun is the third member…"

"What?"

Hyunwoo heard himself mumble, in a hurry of panic, floating through his body like a heatwave shocking him, he glanced over to the others. The detective nodded. An agreeing nod from the homicide officer as well. He turned back to his partner, mouth falling open.

The silence was there again. The other males tried to set words together, form sentences for the other to understand. But no words were suitable, no words were building the structure of these sentences. Instead, they stood there, weak glances thrown at the officer.

Jooheon turned to the papers scattered over the table surface, which he could make out to be his missing files, either as an act that he was busy, or to hide himself in the awkward moment. Changkyun lowered his gaze to the floor, mouth falling open to each sentence he thought he had managed to make up. But closed as he realized it was not worth it. Hoseok stood there, glossy eyes Hyunwoo could read the meaning of.

Hoseok's eyes, sorrow, he was sad, sad over something that affected Hyunwoo no matter what. He knew why Hyunwoo was told to rush to the station, he knew what had happened to Kihyun. Yet he had no words to say. He was always careful with his words, a habit of Hoseok's that he never slipped away from.

"I'm so sorry," Hoseok whispered.

"You- are you serious?" Hyunwoo's voice broke, pitched.

Hyunwoo didn't understand what was worse. He couldn't decide. Was it his heart aching, because his love, Kihyun, was arrested? His love, whom had secretly been the third murderer of a case he had worked with for a decade. Was it his head telling him they lied? His coworkers and friends lying him straight up in the face?

"You can see him," Jooheon said, threw a pair of keys in his direction. "Room 248."

Hyunwoo glanced between each of them yet again.

"I'll join, Won- uhh, Hyu- Chae might be a problem," Changkyun stuttered, cheeks heating up as he realized he went out of character.

Hyunwoo nodded, turned towards the door and dragged his feet heavy over the floor. They made their way down into the basement. The first corridor existing of the few temporary rooms they had. Mostly it was for one-day spenders. Those who were brought in because they were too drunk, or simply just as a time-out, would spend the night. But also the ones who were waiting for a long lasting cell, or permanent.

The numbers on the doors slid away. 238, 240, 242. They all slid by his side like it counted down for his life to fall under. Hyunwoo's heart was beating fast, hammering against his ribcage. It hurt to breathe, his uneven breath didn't match the cadence of his heart. Making each breath cut off to early. His lungs screamed for air and he felt slightly giddy.

He stuck the keys into the lock, twisted it around and opened the door. Standing in the narrow opening of the door, glancing into the dimly lit room, his heart beating like crazy. Examining the room, he spotted the first identified member.

On the bed, he could spot the dark clad frame, tucked into a corner where the darkness hid him. It was Chae. He could feel his cold eyes staring at him, the glittering of his eyes breaking out in the dark space.

On the other side, the other bed, a familiar tiny frame sat, crumpled over himself. He looked up to the sound of the door, shocked his eyes widened, then he shot up. He cried, or had cried, cheeks wet by his tears, eyes red and irritated. He sniffed, dried his cheeks with the back of his hand and waltzed over the floor, a little smile on his lips.

"H-Hyunwoo," he said softly, voice groggy from his crying.

Kihyun reached Hyunwoo, got closer and closer, and then he stopped. A shocked inhale, sharp and fast, exited the male's lips. Eyes yet again widening. He was stopped by Hyunwoo. A hand landing on his shoulder to keep a distance between them. His eyes watered, but he blinked it away, smile fading as he inspected the elder's face.

"Nunu?" he whispered, hand lifting to cup his cheek.

Hyunwoo swatted it away, a weak slapping sound of their colliding skin echoed through their heads. The officer kept his cold look on the other as he towered above him. Kihyun shrunk, a visible yank of his body to be smaller.

"You were lying to me," Hyunwoo said coldly, words attacking Kihyun.

"N-no, I was going to tell you, I-I promise, I was going to tell you!" Kihyun ushered out, tried to get closer to the other, but the strong grip on his shoulder made it impossible.

"You were going to _tell_ me? Tell me that you're the killer I've been looking for? You would tell me as if it was a regular fucking thing to do?!" Hyunwoo's voice got louder, the younger flinched, took a step backwards.

"I-it's not like that, I can e-explain," he tried to smile, but it disappeared by his trembling lips.

"What is there to explain?" Hyunwoo stepped forward.

Kihyun didn't answer, lips parted in shock. He stared, eyes bulging out of its sockets. His whole body trembled by the shaking breaths he took. His dark eyes kept threatening to spill over with tears, making the younger blink unnecessary much.

He shook his head, weak, orange locks moving just the slightest. His hands had molded together, clutching against his chest to protect his little body. He was nothing compared to Hyunwoo, the latter could crush him within a second, Kihyun wouldn't be able to fight for himself.

"You're one fucking great actor, aren’t you?"

"I-I didn't act," Kihyun mumbled.

"Made me fall in love with you so could hide your murderer friends' identity," the tranquil tone to his voice was far from calming. It stressed the detective who couldn't do anything else than silently watch, and the younger boy in front trying to explain. "I suppose you faked the whole memory loss as well."

He was aware the last part was absolutely impossible. The doctors had diagnosed him with PTA, unless they were a part of the game -highly doubted- his memory could not be feigned. One hundred and ten percent, real memory loss.

"No! I didn't fake it! I do love you! I hid my background because-because I didn't want to ruin _us_ ," Kihyun tried to reach the soft spot of Hyunwoo's heart, he knew how to reach it, better than his pocket, although struggled to find. All the anger, disappointment and sadness covering it, making Hyunwoo unaware of it. As if he forgot it existed by the burning rage inside.

"Us? You think it would stay a secret that you're a killer forever? What was your plan really? Huh?!"

Hyunwoo felt his anger build up, the limit of his self-control slipping under the power of his anger. The hold he still had on Kihyun's shoulder tightened, tugged him towards himself. The other hand landed to clasp over the other shoulder, fingers curling into his shoulder blade. The younger shrieked, threw his head to the side while closing his eyes so hard the lashes disappeared under his skin.

A loud sob slipped over his lips, a whisper of the officer's name. He could no longer hold the tears back, they slipped over his round cheeks, making them shine with the lamp's weak rays over their heads. Kihyun groaned in pain, tried to push the hands off him. The grip of the hands tightened, fingers boring into his hoodie -which in fact was Hyunwoo's-.

"Please, please don't," Kihyun cried, shaking his head. "I love you, I love you, I truly do, please just listen to me."

Kihyun's hand slipped over the one devouring his left shoulder, thumb rubbing over to show affection. His eyes softened, tried to make his love visible by just locking their eyes. He lowered his voice, the way he always whispered his love words towards the older.

But Hyunwoo wasn't affected. His stare never changed, cold and hateful. He could see a hint of sorrow, a melancholic feeling bothering him. He was disappointed, of course he was, but he hid everything behind his anger. Just as the time he managed to drive Kihyun away from him.

"Nunu, please," his other hand cupped the burning red cheek. "Listen to me, I truly love you, I never acted."

"Stop," Hyunwoo gripped the little wrist, pried it away from his face. "I'm tired of your lies."

"They're not lies," Kihyun tried to get his arm free of the tight grip.

Hyunwoo took a step forward, Kihyun's body closer, almost touching his. His eyes never left their staring state, deeply into Kihyun's wide ones. He towered over him, taking advantage of his height and size compared to the smaller. He could spot Kihyun's deep inhales, his body trembling. Nostrils expanding to inhale as much oxygen as possible.

"They are _not_ lies," he repeated, silently only for their own ears. He leaned a little closer, intertwining his fingers with the one still engulfing his shoulder. "There was no acting. I love you, I love you so, _so_ much."

Kihyun's head fell to rest against Hyunwoo's chest. Feeling the warmth of his body transmit over to him. The officer didn't move, his hand laid limp in the braided hold of the younger's fingers. It hurt to have the younger this close, to hear the words falling into the categorized folder of _lies_.

It took all his willpower to push him off his chest, his eyes closed. Hyunwoo couldn't bring himself to look at Kihyun, he didn't want to fall under. The crying and sorrowful eyes of the younger could break him down any moment. The endless, but also meaningless, confessions of love falling of his lips were a trap.

The hand on his shoulder suddenly bit into the fabric of the hoodie again. A yelp sounded as his other hand moved to grab around his wrist. He tried to pull his hand out of the hold that crushed both his fingers and shoulder. It tightened, and tightened, and tightened. A pained sound erupted from Kihyun, trying to force the tight grip off him with his free hand.

"Ow, Hyu-Hyunwoo let go," he cried, leaning back as a maneuver to escape.

The officer didn't need to open his eyes to know he cried again. He could hear it, his trembling voice, shaky inhales. The waves rushing with adrenaline through his lithe body, fear freezing him in place.

Shit.

Fuck, what is he doing? He's hurting Kihyun, exactly what he had told him he wouldn't. Exactly what he was protecting the younger from. The pain he was scared someone else would cause his _lovely Kihyun._

Before he got to remove his hand, the little frame abruptly disappeared from his grip. In shock he opened his eyes. Kihyun was ripped away from him, a new frame standing in front of him. Chae held Kihyun tight to his body, but careful to not hurt him any further, fist on the same level as Hyunwoo's face. His face was blank, brows pulled down just slightly to mirror his angry atmosphere.

"I'll fucking kill you," he hissed, arm pulling back.

"Hyungwon!" a voice from behind sounded, Changkyun.

Chae stopped in his track, staring at the man behind Hyunwoo, then he sunk down on the floor together with Kihyun, still holding him tight. The continuous sobs from Kihyun filled the strangling silence, his hand loosely holding over the painful shoulder.

Hyunwoo turned, head hung low as he walked out of the cell and into the hall. He could feel the gaze of the detective, he didn't want to look anyone in the eyes. Feel their judging thoughts step on him. He was aware of his behavior alone. He didn't want to look at himself. He was ashamed.

Hyunwoo left the detective with the other two males, the last thing he saw when he left was Changkyun rushing in to Chae and Kihyun's side. The door shut tightly behind, with a bang louder than usual. With hurried steps, he ran up to his office to hide his face on his desk. Waiting for the clock to strike 4PM.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO; WARNING  
> In this chapter we'll learn more about Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon's past, therefore, there will be blood and gore written. Everything written from their past is in _italic_  
>  Enjoy and have a great weekend!!

Hyungwon's fingers stroked over the cross-stitched pattern of the cloth draped over the table. The purple and yellow lines curled over each other, colliding with the independent line of red. It swirled together along the long edge, opening up to bloom into flowers in the corner. Then they drew together to their mess and blossomed in the next corner. All the way around in a repeating wave.

At the first glance of the fabric, he had scoffed. A natural sentence of mocking following as he joked about how awful it looked. In a place so strictly connected to law and justice, they surely knew how to make it look like a circus. The detective in front of him had chuckled. He blamed it to be one of the female officer's belonging. Something they had brought to break up the boring grey, black and white themed place.

Hyungwon enjoyed playing with the splintered ends. Threads falling loosely from the cloth, a row of ponytails. He took ahold of three strands, twisting them together, ruffling them back to part away from the tangled mess. He tried again, crossed one thread with the other, he came to one conclusion: he can't braid.

The raven-haired glanced up when movement appeared in front of him. The detective slipped down onto the seat on the other side of the table. His clipboard laid on the table, shielding the pattern underneath. As a kind of barrier to let the pattern through.

Changkyun leaned over the table, fingers intertwining. He smiled weakly, eyes glimmering.  
"How did you end up in Red Claw?" he inquired softly.

Hyungwon looked down, back to the cloth where his fingers were occupied with the knot he tried to undo. He sighed, a deep inhale which reached the bottom of his lungs. Before he let it out in a silenced huff.

"I had a fight with my parents, I was so furious, I couldn't control myself. I ran away, thought I was such a brave and cool boy who would do such," his tone was tranquil, a tone of sorrow hidden behind. "Minhyuk found me, he asked if I was okay, why I rummaged around in a park all by myself at 2 AM. I told him about the fight I had, and he offered me to join him."

Hyungwon glanced towards the white sheet on top of the wooden board. It was blank, ready to be scribbled with the vital information Hyungwon held. Yet the detective sat motionless in his chair. Looking into Hyungwon's distant eyes, soft smile playing over his lips.

Even though Hyungwon regretted opening his mouth, betraying his family, he felt safe with Changkyun. Opening up about something that would have his life hanging from a thin thread. He knew there was no choice, they were arrested. Minhyuk had opened up a little as well. Not close to anything Hyungwon had told. Hyungwon had only a limited chance to speak with his leader. Scratch that, he's not allowed to talk with the older at all. It was a miracle how Changkyun managed -and allowed him- to have five minutes alone with Minhyuk regularly.

Changkyun risked his job, Hyungwon was aware. It made him feel like Changkyun really cared for him. The detective stopped using cuffs on him, he always smiled and hugged him, which would be disgusting to him because he is a cop. Hyungwon couldn't help the feeling he had whenever it took days before the detective showed up in his cell door. He missed him as soon as he was locked in with Kihyun.

Sure, he was happy to have Kihyun by his side. Making sure he was okay, especially now that officer Dickhead Son hurt him. He spent all his energy on Kihyun, he needed to be comforted by someone and recharge his energy. Perfect for him, the detective had fallen just as easily as he had done for him. It wasn't intended to happen, it just occurred like the natural waves of the sea. Suddenly Hyungwon sat with the conclusion of why he missed and craved Changkyun's presence;

he loved him.

Hyungwon leaned back on his chair.

"It was Minhyuk and I for a long time, until Kihyun showed up. In the same state as me," Hyungwon's eyes fell to gaze at the table, the memory touched the sensitive part of him. His heart ached, throat tying.

~

_"What are we going to do with him?" Hyungwon asked, fingers carding though the dark locks of the young boy laying in his arms. "We can't leave him."_

_Minhyuk glanced at the mentioned boy, his eyes softening at the sight he could remember way too well. A sight he had seen once before, burnt to his brain to remind him of the awful moment. A moment caused by a heartless family._

_The boy's crying had silenced a while ago, he had cried his lungs out while explaining to the two males why he was alone in a park at night. Hyungwon had constantly shushed him, caressing his arms and back, whispering reassuring words. The story had left both Hyungwon and Minhyuk with an aching heart, feeling the need of protecting this boy._

_His breath was still uneven from his crying, eyes red and eyelashes glued tight by the tears. He leaned against the torso of the taller, letting the stranger hold around him, spread his warmth to him. He was so scared, his eyes were blown wide the second the presence of the two others were manifested. He was cold, the night breeze drew the warmth away from the skinny frame._

_"No," Minhyuk started, eyes falling to look at the ground in front of his feet. "We won't, he'll join us."_

_Hyungwon looked up, stared at the older in shock. He whispered something, cautious as if the boy could possibly get hurt by his words. A second of something that looked like deep thinking from Minhyuk, before he nodded. Mumbled something back._

_"What's your name, little one?" Minhyuk sat down, caressing his back with a slow stroke of his hand._

_"K-Kihyun," the young boy whispered, eyes opening to look into Minhyuk's._

_"Well, Kihyun, welcome to our family," he smiled._

_Kihyun filled in the space of the third person they had been looking for. Minhyuk trained Kihyun the way he trained Hyungwon. Several lives of the rat family in their street had gone away due to their training._

_The training was hard, they had to make sure there were nothing remaining at the scene the authorities could connect with them. Whenever they left a hair strand, print, not careful enough with hiding their face, Minhyuk would scold them. His scolding hurt, his words stung like papercuts under running water. He didn't hold back, his use of words would qualify as bullying over time._

_But it was for their own best. They were aware. Minhyuk wanted to protect them as much as they wanted to protect each other. One step on the wrong tile, and they'd be ripped away from him. It was Minhyuk's biggest fear, to lose the two boys he loved with all his heart. He swore to protect them._

_The training got to Kihyun's head. He wasn't worth it, he couldn't kill. He couldn't even poke the rat with a stick. He watched Hyungwon throw stones, the rat no longer running free. The bull's eye had several slits from the perfect aiming Hyungwon had. Knife after knife cutting deep into the painted circle._

_Minhyuk was impressed, always smiling and praising Hyungwon._

_On the contrary, Kihyun hid behind a barrel, sat on the ground watching the others. He threw apology after apology to the others. No matter how many answers of '"it's nothing to worry about", he felt awful._

_Kihyun's cries never stopped during the nights. The silent sobbing sounded from the mattress next to Hyungwon. Their leader asleep._

_Hyungwon felt bad for him. Crawled into the elder's bed to hug him tightly each night. There was no doubt Kihyun was soft, precious and vulnerable, way more than Minhyuk and himself. Hyungwon stood up for Kihyun whenever Minhyuk got too carried away with the training._

_"I'm sorry," Minhyuk murmured, massaged the bridge of his nose. He pulled the younger into a hug, nuzzling his nose against his hair. "If we're not careful enough…"_

_"I understand," Kihyun choked out, dried his tears away with the back of his hand._

_They reached their first attempt of murder. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were the main killers, of course. Kihyun had the responsibility of making sure no one saw them. A human security camera, sprinting and crawling around, no sound, no one could hear him stalking them. Kihyun felt like he finally lived up to his title. After several hours of training he had realized he could be silent as a muted phone._

_Minhyuk had smiled so wide, Hyungwon had praised him. They were proud of him, which made Kihyun proud too._

_A life was removed from the surface of earth that night, wearing the carved x._

_It continued. They murdered until the name of Red Claw became a headline in the newspaper. Undercover cops worked their asses off, but never found what they needed._

_With trembling hands and wide eyes, Kihyun gawked at the two objects in Minhyuk's hands. A crowbar in his left, a wooden baseball bat in his right. Minhyuk had told him to choose, wisely and careful. His decision could ruin for himself and the others. If he messed up, his life would be the next to disappear._

_After several minutes of trying to figure out the best outcome. Both items would copy his print to the material. The metal crowbar would be hard to get rid of, while the bat could be burned. He chose the baseball bat. An agreeing nod from Minhyuk, before he was guided towards a door. Minhyuk and Hyungwon's masks sat tight over their faces. A mask they had laying next to their beds (which were mattresses on the floor) ever since Kihyun stepped into their hideout._

_The door pushed open, and Kihyun stepped in._

_"Kihyun?" a deep familiar voice sounded, a man sat crumbled on the floor. "Oh, Kihyun. We were so worried, where were you?"_

_Kihyun's breath hitched, his hands curled tighter around the shaft of the bat. He felt the tears behind his eyes sting, he wanted to break down and cry. He wanted to scream so loudly the whole building would shake, remember his scream as it would forever echo between the walls._

_"We?" Kihyun asked nonchalantly._

_"Yes, mom and I, you disappeared so suddenly… we were so worried."_

_"Mom doesn't know who I am," Kihyun stared into the eyes of his father. They were glossy, tears of happiness. He was happy to see his son, but scared as soon as the words crossed his lips._

_"Of course, she do-," he started, cut off by his son. He tried to stand up to his feet to walk over to him. His tied hands made it hard._

_"She called the cops on me, because I was 'a stranger in our house'," Kihyun bit, snarled at the memory._

_"Kihyun, darling, I can't explain your mother's thoughts, but she loves you, just as much as I do," he took a step forward, hands reaching out to invite his son over._

_Minhyuk appeared behind Kihyun, he could feel his warmth radiate from his body, even if it was meters between them. His father's eyes stared in shock._

_"Get away from Kihyun," he said, staring at the male behind his son._

_Minhyuk smirked, walked over to Kihyun, defying his words. Kihyun's dad twitched, he tried to get to his feet but stumbled down to his knees. He told Kihyun to get away from the killer, but he stood still. The killer's arm circled around the waist of the shorter man, smirk still printed to his lips._

_A voice sounded next to his ear, whispered the words that went straight to Kihyun's heart. His father wasn't family, his mother wasn't family. They were all idiots lying for their own good._

_"I have no idea what he just told you, but what I'm saying is true. I love you, your mother loves you, grandmama and grandpapa loves you!"_

_Kihyun grimaced. He whispered with a phlegmatic tint: "Liar."_

_The older man was about to say something, stumbling on his own words he opened and closed his mouth. The raven-haired gripped tight around the bat, dashed over to his father._

_He swung the baseball bat behind himself, before rotating so harshly the blood splatters coated the wall. The sound echoed, a pained scream, bones cracking. Red droplets coated the wooden bat, collecting to a puddle that soon dripped. The metallic scent blew into his nose, a muffled scream telling him to stop._

_But he couldn't stop himself, he collided the bat against his father's now dead body for minutes. Kihyun was forced to stop, the baseball bat disappeared out of his hands. Hyungwon pulled him away from the lifeless body of his father. The younger caressed his hair until his cries silenced, like the time when they first met._

_Kihyun came back to himself. His sane mind, he glanced at his hands coated in red liquid. He followed the river marked on the floor. A yelp sounded as he identified the man laying on the floor, head completely beaten open. The blood gushed out, he was not a scientist connected to medical health, but he didn't need to be to understand the brain mass bathed in the blood._

_He felt the sudden urge to puke, his guts tied together, his throat clenched until his respiration system screamed for oxygen. He gasped, so loudly Hyungwon pried him away from his body. Hyungwon's face was pale, but KIhyun could see the worry blooming in the man's eyes. Kihyun threw himself away from Hyungwon, ran to the nearest corner and bent over, emptying his stomach._

_"Kihyun," Minhyuk's voice spoke, Kihyun turned to face the older. "I've got a gift for you."_

_His leader sat next to him on his mattress. Kihyun put down his book, a book Hyungwon recently brought home. He had stolen it, either from a store or of someone who had just bought it. Hyungwon's second trait was pickpocketing. Could steal the badge of a general without being noticed._

_"What is it?" Kihyun asked, straightened up._

_Minhyuk revealed the hand he had hidden behind his back. A white plastic bulging sheet in his hand. He handed it to Kihyun, who took it into his own hands and turned it around. A little gasp._

_"You're now officially in Red Claw," Minhyuk smiled._

_Kihyun stared at the object with his mouth agape. The mask in his hands had a blank expression. It was nothing like Hyungwon or Minhyuk's masks. Theirs were the theater masks he remembered seeing everywhere connected to acting. Nonetheless, Kihyun was overwhelmed. He threw himself over Minhyuk, arms embracing the other male._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he rambled._

_Thalia: the theater mask displayed with happiness. Smile wide, eyelids slightly covering the eyes. The Muse of Comedy based of the mythology the Greeks lived by. It was Minhyuk's mask, he explained it was how he felt while slaughtering people. He experienced so much thrill, happiness and power. He killed because of the joy he got from it. He had always enjoyed stepping on the helpless animals in his backyard. Crunching them with the sole of his shoe._

_Melpomene: the sad mask. Frowning, as someone would describe it. Muse of Tragedy. Hyungwon's mask. Hyungwon was the wimp, killing a human wasn't the same as killing a rat. He had backed out on the torturing part. Long before Kihyun had anything to do with them. Hyungwon was okay with killing, rather preferred the torturing and drawing the x with a sharp object._

_Kihyun's mask, the blank one, represented somewhat the same as Hyungwon's. How much of a wimp he was. Kihyun was the one to make sure they were alone, patrolling for cops and witnesses. He researched security camera locations. Fast he became a nerd in hacking. He hacked the date of a camera, where they earlier were caught, their frames were never shown, the date never matched the polices' theories. He tricked the whole population. He could take hostages, for that little amount of time they'd torture the victims._

_Hyungwon laughed, hand covering his mouths. His lips broke apart and a row of white teeth showed. His eyes shut as the continuous laughter slipped out of him. Kihyun laughed too._

_Hyungwon tried to control his laughter, lifted the paper box to skim the back of it. Kihyun muffled his laughs but couldn't control it._

_"I look like a complete idiot," he chuckled, lifting the yellow-blond locks with his fingers._

_"I have no idea how Minhyuk managed to get his hair so perfectly blonde, you look like a melon," Hyungwon read the box over and over again._

_"Thank you," Kihyun sarcastically erupted. "My scalp is white as snow, and then there's my tips, yellow as hay."_

_"Ki-hay-un, that's it, that's your new name."  
"No, I will smack you," behind Kihyun's threat, a smile and humoristic tone lingered. He raised his hand to underline his words._

_"Let's just cover it up with something," Hyungwon said, opening the cabinets in a hurry. "We have… an orange dye, wanna try it?"_

_"To be honest, any color except this would be great," Kihyun pointed to his current wanna-be-blond, grabbed the box and emptied the content over the messy bathroom sink._

_Hyungwon mixed the dye with the powder, he looked so skilled. All the times he had helped Minhyuk bleach his hair payed off. He blended it by shaking the bottle. He spread the dye into the blond locks, massaging the strands until he was sure the liquid coated everything. While he cleaned up he met Kihyun's curious eyes in the mirror. He sat on the little stool in front of the mirror._

_"It's your tenth year with us," Hyungwon smiled, wiped his hands on a towel that had been used to hair dying for way too long._

_"I know," Kihyun's smile was equal to Hyungwon's, yet it felt odd._

_"Minhyuk and I have planned something," Hyungwon smiled, walked over to crouch next to the man, resting his head on his shoulder, but tipped to the side not to have dye smeared over his face._

_"Oh?"  
"Mhm," he hummed._

_Hyungwon dropped the stone he had in his hand, a shocked sound leaving his lips as he witnessed the uniformed men jumping out from nowhere. He stumbled to his feet in seconds and sprinted after his leader. Far down the alley, he could hear the echoing of the steps behind him. The two police officers were fast, way too fast._

_Minhyuk slipped around the corner, Hyungwon following right behind. His heart hammered in his throat. This is not what they had planned. They would celebrate Kihyun's tenth year with them. Not run from the police. Oh, for goodness sake, please say Kihyun is okay._

_If those uniformed pricks had touched his little Kihyun…_

_Minhyuk grabbed a man who had just appeared from the alley. He held the boy close to his chest, a few words exchanged to the shocked boy. The boy with the freshly dyed orange locks nodded, feigning a scared face. If Hyungwon weren't on their side he'd believe Kihyun was an innocent boy._

_The cops caught up to them, but neither dared to move as their guns -fake with no capacity of holding bullets, because they left evidence- drawn up. Kihyun was a great actor, when they dragged him away he begged to be let go, Hyungwon spotted tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Gone from the officers' field of view, they started to climb up a fire escape. Kihyun behind Minhyuk, Hyungwon behind Kihyun. Minhyuk pulled Kihyun up to the platform with their hands locked, hugged him tight while words praised him for who he had become. Hyungwon sat his feet on the metal braided into a platform, he pushed the bright hair out of Kihyun's eyes._

_Just as Minhyuk had clutched his hand around the step of the next ladder, Kihyun whispered. Something had caught his eye, something down in the alley. He whispered the word again, Minhyuk understood what he stared at._

_"Push me over the banister."  
Kihyun's words shocked both. _

_"C'mon, they won't follow you, push me."_

_Minhyuk didn't hesitate, palms connected with his shoulders so harshly he stumbled back and over the banister._

_Both Hyungwon and Minhyuk's hearts ached, they were scared, praying Kihyun would survive._

_They watched while Kihyun laid unconscious on the ground._

_Watched the ambulance rush to the city._

_It was a long night, they couldn't sleep._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, uhhhmm so, this upcoming week may be getting a bit different with updates. My schedule is changing constantly during one day, and I am not sure of what is going to happen with the schedule that was planned for the upcoming weeks. Uhhh...you might be spoiled with updates this week? By that I mean I'll publish the remaining chapters until it's complete????(lmao it's like two chaps but the last one gon be LOOONG) Bro idk and Im so confused this is confusing me too.  
> Any ques?? x3  
> no?  
> Well enjoy

Jooheon stared him in the eyes, brows slightly pushed upwards. He leaned against the table behind him, arms crossed over his chest.

"You have to apologize to him, talk to him," the homicide officer said.

"Not gonna happen," Hyunwoo answered back, crossing his own arms.

There is no way Hyunwoo will take orders from Jooheon, especially regarding Yoo. Jooheon wasn't close to authorized to give him orders, it was rather the opposite.

"You hurt him, and I'm not talking about the mental damaging factors you awakened in him, I mean the physical pain you gave him," Jooheon tilted his head, tried to keep the eye contact they had before Hyunwoo's eyes sunk to the floor. "You owe him an apology. We had to get the nurse to check on him because his painful shoulder, which you bruised, didn't heal. Actually, apologize to Hoseok while you're at it, he had to fix all your bullshit."

A sigh sounded.

Hyunwoo knew that Hoseok had to bother with what he had done. Since Hyunwoo refused to go near Yoo's cell, someone else had to take over. In this scenario it happened to be Hoseok who were chosen. Not that the officer had the time to do anything besides his own job, but when he tried to tell his boss it was brushed away.

He had to call in a nurse to check the never-healing shoulder. Yoo had to get prescription from the nurse to get special painkillers, codeine he had explained it to be. The nurse gave a strict plan to Hoseok about when Yoo had to take his pills. The amount of pills given to him were dosed to his body, too many could affect him like a narcotic drug.

Hoseok had to sign all the thousand different pages the nurse brought. While signing his name, he signed himself responsible if Yoo would get too much of the drug, he could be charged if the patient's condition would be severely or even end in death.

As if the stress of becoming Yoo's personal prison-nurse wasn't enough, the pile of paperwork from Hyunwoo's unfinished report ended up on his desk. He ended up working over, and we're talking _way_ over. He couldn't leave before he was literally pushed out of the office, when he got home he had to continue where he left off.

The younger's face had tinted to an even paler color, his eyes were constant red and irritated. The dryness of his eyes making him rub until the corners were sore. Tears formed naturally to wet his eyes but ended up being in his way. He wore dark bags under his eyes and his weight dropped little by little.

If Hyunwoo was worried for someone, it was Hoseok.

He felt bad and had apologized, but the younger officer waved his hand and said it was okay, bright smile lingering on his lips. He understood that the current happenings were a lot for Hyunwoo to bother with.

"Why do you care? If you were at the crime scene you'd head for the killers and Yoo would die anyway."

"When I have to do _your_ interrogation Kihyun won't stop whining. He's asking for you and it is a living hell, to sit there with a boy so heartbroken he could give up right in front of your eyes. To top it, you are the one to tell his ex-boyfriend, who never even broke up with him, is a big, childish, fucking douche. It's not fun, Hyunwoo, to ruin his life a little more," Jooheon's voice was stern. No hint of what was usually his cheery and bright voice, it completely dead. His words were picked professionally to hurt Hyunwoo.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You're not the only one who can play arrogant," Jooheon tilted his head.

The brunet shook the words away, he wouldn't bow under to the words of someone who (mainly) works for the dead. Especially when he's younger than him. Jooheon had less experience in this cop life, he had no idea about his and Yoo's relationship. He had no right to slip into this case like he was their relationship therapist or some shit. The younger had no reason to be stepping on him. He was allowed to act like this.

"No, I'm not going to step close to Yoo, never going to talk to him."

A low hum sounded from the man oppose him. His eyes were closed, a slight shake by his head. The white locks brushed over into different paths, ruining what just looked like a freshly styled look.

"Listen to yourself, would you. Listen, man," Jooheon's voice had a melancholic tint now. He gazed away from the police officer in front of him, as if he couldn't stand to look at him anymore. His eyes shifted back after a thorough scanning of the floor. "You're being immature, like a teen refusing to ever love again after being rejected. Kihyun is crying his eyes out and you don't even bat an eye," Jooheon laid his palms flat against the table, pushed himself away from the furniture to walk over to the window in the room.

It was silent, Hyunwoo staring at the floor. He wouldn't speak with Yoo. He didn't want to. Yoo wasn't the one deserving an apology.

Jooheon's hands laid flat against the window frame. His torso leaned against his hand, weight relying on the palms. He stared at whatever happened on the outside of the meeting room. Considering their building is seated perfectly in between the rushing city, it would be a high chance he stared at the traffic.

"You even call him _Yoo_ , what happened with Kihyun? Kiki?" Jooheon glanced over his shoulder.

"I hate that name, I don't want to say it," just hearing Jooheon say it made him want to flip out of his skin. Yell out for the homicide officer to go back to use _victim._

He heard a tsk, saw the officer shake his head and turned back to the window. His fingers drummed aggressively against the wood. The thumps thundering through the room. The sound increased as his tapping got faster and heavier.

He gave up on this officer. Hyunwoo's arms fell to hang loosely by his sides and tipped over to the side to turn around. This conversation was over, it had taken a lot of time from him. He had work to do.

He stepped over to the door, hand clutched over the handle and pulled it down. It screeched in happiness, more like a desperate yell of _oil me, need oil_. He pushed the door open and made it out of the room with one foot over the threshold before he was stopped.  
"I'm serious," Jooheon's voice had gone deeper, almost a threating gesture. "Get your shit together."

~

"Hyunwoo," the detective started, rushed into the room and over to the desk where the only person in that room sat seated. "I'm in some deep shit."

Hyunwoo turned away from his desk for a second, lifted his pen to not have an ink stain on his desk "By that you mean?"

The detective walked over the floor a few times. Back and forth in a nervous manner. He glanced at the door, peaked through the opening to see if there was anyone close by. A possible eavesdropper. Can't have those around.

He padded over to the elder's desk. His shoes clacked against the floor, being the only sound audible. A hand carded through his har, easing a frustrated sigh out of him.

"I-," he stuttered, but stopped right after to massage his temples.

While he tried to find his words, he tugged the sleeves of his button-down shirt, covered his wrist and the little pillow attached to the bottom of thumb with the fabric. It lasted seconds before he pulled the sleeves up, wrinkled them against the crook of his elbow.

"I think I'm in love with Hyungwon," he ushered, dumping down on the chair to the officer placed in front of Hyunwoo's desk. He spun around once, sinking so far into the chair he hung by his arms on the armrests. His legs splayed over the floor in front, his lower back barely holding on to the chair.

"Oookay?" he said slowly, quirking an eyebrow. "And you tell me because…?"

Hyunwoo might know the few reasons Changkyun had stored to why he took it up with _him_ of all employees. He didn't like it, he had nothing to do with Yoo anymore.  
"Because, you are together with Kihyun, and maybe you could give me some advice?"

Seeing the detective like this was completely new. He'd usually be confident, a bit cocky even. He had never seen the other like this. The two had known each other for years. Plenty of time to reveal such a side to the other. But no, never happened. This is completely new, right from the factors.

"We _were_ together," Hyunwoo corrected.

He turned back to his work, pushing the tip of the pen against the paper to spread the ink into his path of writing.

"Oh stop, you can't leave him that fast, both you and I know that," Changkyun stated, even if he knew it was a dangerous field to place a foot on, he did. That is a behavior Hyunwoo knew. "I mean, Hyungwon feels the same, we even confessed-"

"Confessed? Kyun, don't tell me you did _more_ than confessing in the interrogation room," Hyunwoo groaned, he eyed the other. Changkyun was well aware of what he meant.

"No, well that's a different case. We're not in the interrogation room anymo-"  
"What?!" Hyunwoo leaned over, his voice so loud it made the detective flinch. "What the hell, where are you talking with him, and about what?"  
"I book a meeting room, we spend a bit of the time chatting about Hyungwon's past and how he got into Red Claw," Changkyun looked away, focused on an interesting crumble of paper in the bin.

"And what about the rest of the time?"

Hyunwoo was confused, how Changkyun could end up falling for a criminal. He of all the employees at this station. And it had to be with someone who knew Yoo. Sure, watch him do exactly as the orange-boy and sprint away with his clan members.

"You want me to go into details?" a wicked smirk slipped over his lips.

Welcome back, Im Changkyun.

"Ew, no, forget I asked," Hyunwoo swayed his hand back and forth to tell they're over that part, leaning down to hide his face in the other.  
"Okay, okay, but seriously, what do I do?" the blond sounded desperate.

"What do you want to do?" Hyunwoo sighed. "Do you want to risk your career as a detective because of Chae? Do you trust his actions and words so well you know he doesn't fool you for his own good?" Hyunwoo's voice was soft, a little spark of love igniting inside his chest.

The detective bit his lip. He stared at the older while rummaging around in his head. He thought hard about it. Analyzing like he is trained to do. He turned to the little board, the one accompanying him to each little destination. Skimming through the content with a little wrinkle between his brows, he sighed.

"I don’t know. Yes, I trust him, it's just…this is all new for me, I have no idea of what to look for, which hints to connect where. I can't even find the hints," the detective rambled. Clunking the board back to the surface of the desk behind him.

Hyunwoo nodded. "Of course, none of us would have ever used our wildest imagination to think of this outcome."

The detective hummed.

"We clicked at the very beginning. He cried and I comforted him. After that encounter we started having meetings in more nice-looking rooms. Where he could be a bit more…free," that is a word that they never, or at least rarely, use inside the walls of neither the prison nor office building.

They were walking into a war with their bare fists. No, scratch that, Changkyun is walking into this warzone alone. Hyunwoo is on the safe side now.

The opponent was the law, the whole department of high ranked officers. Their- uh, Changkyun's boss ahead of them all. Their weapon was the little flick of their fingers they could do to have Changkyun fired and Chae sent to a different prison. An even stricter one.

"Detective Kim suggested we'd send Hyungwon to a high security prison, I don't have much to say about it. I'm scared they'll see right through," Changkyun sighed, hid his face in his hand. With a deep sigh he continued: "Lee is confirmed to be sent to a psychiatric department outside Seoul. Kihyun will be treated for his shoulder before he'd be transferred, if they agree to move him," Changkyun said by memory.

Detective Kim was in the team Im had responsibility for. Hyunwoo had met him once, nice guy, but when he was determined to fulfill something, he'd do it. Whether the blood would splatter or the sun would shine.

Hyunwoo couldn't help the scared look he shot the younger as soon as he mentioned Kihyun. It wasn't right of him to react like that, he spent the last week trying to convince himself there was no K, I, H, Y, U, N, he was imagination. He wasn't worth thinking of.

"Where will they send Yoo?" Hyunwoo heard himself ask. The devil on his shoulder poked his forked-spear harshly against his pulse for disobeying. His throat tied and he felt he sudden need to gasp for air.

"To the military bases, he's qualified for hacking and sneaking, perfect for spying based of Kang's words."

To the military?!

Little Kihyun?

No, no he wouldn't survive a second.

Shaking his head, Hyunwoo pushed Yoo away from his thoughts again. The vulnerable figure with an expression so frightened it was glued to his eyelids. He blinked it away, at least tried, forced himself to think of other things.

It wouldn't matter for him if Yoo were sent to the military bases. He'd be where he belong, under hard circumstances. Forced into hard training, uniforms way too big for his tiny frame. The helmet that couldn't hold bullets out.

"Anyway," Hyunwoo told himself more than to the other. "Hyungwon."

Nodding with weak tilts of his head the detective smiled. "He means so much to me. I imagined us living together and I proposed the idea of buying a house for us two. Hyungwon said he'd sketch his dreamhouse. I couldn't help but fall a little more for him."

Changkyun's eyes fell close, a red hue dying his nose. His lips twitched in the corners. Curling up until dimples hollowed his cheeks.

"If Hyungwon is your one, then maybe it's not worth letting him go," Hyunwoo whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late, I've been home today, but had no strength in my body to raise up and get to my room and post the chapter. I wanted to keep my promise of publishing n finishing this week, so here's the second final chapter, and on Saturday we'll have our final. Again, I am sorry for being late.

Hyunwoo pressed the pen against his lip. Clicking it open and closed repeatedly. He hummed to a melody playing from his phone in the back. The pen fell to the paper, spinning around a few words to circle them out, ink dying the path and a little more. The ink stopped some places, leaving words cut off or letters transparent. With a second glance to doublecheck, he retreated the pen to his lips.

His brows pulled together while the words started to levitate off the sheet. Slowly swaying. Flying around, mixing into a blurry mess. They jumped. Merged into a ball before bouncing off the paper to spin on his desk.

Hyunwoo slid his glasses down to the tip of his nose. With his fingertips, he rubbed the corners of his eyes. They were sore. Too much bright light shining off the white paper, the sheet making it worse by being such a reflector of light. He had at one point forgotten how to blink. Staring wide-eyed until the water on his eyes dried. He didn't need a mirror to know how red and irritated they were. Itching, dry and sore.

He leaned back, removing his glasses and laid them on the surface of his desk. He closed his eyes, he could feel his lids getting stuck on the dry surface. But it felt nice, finally being able to shield his pupils from the blinding spotlight aiming at him.

Hyunwoo tipped his head back, resting it against the back of his chair. His phone laid on his bed. He had no idea what time of the day it was, around 9 PM? Or what about 11 PM? He could check, but the thought of grabbing his glasses and turn to grab his phone from the bed, felt unnecessarily tiring.

Even if the chair he used could spin around with the slightest push of his foot, a little carousel trip, it felt too tiring.

He had to finish the whole adventure, by stretching over the bed, he could easily give in and fall onto the surface and stay there for a long time. A _long_ time. He doesn't have the time to lazily lounge around. He has work to finish. Something that was due two weeks ago.

Grabbing his pen, he squinted to see the paper better.

A picture flashed before his eyes. Fast and abruptly. The picture was hard to make out. It was a blurred mess of nothing.

He shook his head, closing his eyes. He tried to massage his temple, a way to relieve the tension he built up in his head. He opened his eyes again, a sigh as he bent over to scribble the finishing touch.

A creak sounded from the door. With the instinct of knowing his surroundings he looked up instantly. Surprised he gasped and shot up from his chair. Stumbling steps backwards until he tied his feet in cables, back against the wall.

Kihyun stood in doorframe. A military suit hugging his body. The dark pattern, brown, green and black, making his skin seem pale. No, it is pale. Way paler than it usually is. His cheek bones stood out, his excess fat gone, his eyes were tired, red and almost closed. He had a smile on his lips, but a weak one, it rather looked like he gritted his teeth. A hiccup sounded from him before he started crying.

"Kihyun?" Hyunwoo asked, taking a step closer.

The young boy stood still, arms pulling up to cross over himself in protection. A movement he had seen so often from the little body. His hands were like his cheek bones, bony and skinny. His veins popped out, like elders' hands. He was so pale, covered in scars and wounds, which seemed like painful and infected slits.

"Kihyun?" he repeated, stepping forward to touch the boy.

But he vanished. Like ashes blowing away.

He was never there.

Shaking his head, Hyunwoo lowered his gaze to look at the mess he had tangled himself in. He squatted down to free himself, leaving the cables back to their curled state on the floor.

He turned to switch off his desk lamp. After he made sure his exterior door was locked, he headed to the bathroom. It felt nice not to have a mirror, if he walked in and saw Kihyun staring back at him, he'd break it with his bare knuckles. The wall behind the mirror worked perfectly fine right now. Maybe he can delay ordering a mirror as well, just to stay on the safe side.

He retreated to his room. Leaving the lights on in his apartment, he locked the bedroom door as well.

Far under the sheets, he closed his eyes, sigh leaving his lips. He's too tired, way too tired. He started hallucinating and he needed rest.

After a few rounds of tossing and rolling, kicking and rearranging, he groaned in annoyance. He tugged his cover far over his head, shielding any light -not that there was a source of light in his room- and noise.

"Hyunwoo?"

He jolted. So forcefully the bed creaked and shook with him. He threw the covers off, staring into the pitch-black room. He knew the voice so well, he had heard it day after day after day. He had heard it in the exact same spot before. His name being questioned.

Right next to him, on the pillow that used to have the resting head of the young boy with the orange locks. He heard the voice so clear, like when Kihyun whispered his name during the night, it woke him up after several times of his name being called. Kihyun would slip over to curl up against him under his cover. A nightmare would occasionally play in Kihyun's sleeping head. Whenever it happened, he searched for comfort by the older.

At one point later, Kihyun had immediately rolled over to Hyunwoo's side of the bed, forget his side when Hyunwoo doesn't even use 50% of his pillow. It was tight, two males under one duvet -where one part could possibly represent two bodies- made for only the tiniest party of them. It worked perfectly fine, nevertheless. Kihyun sleeping either tucked under his cave his frame made, or on top of him like Hyunwoo is the mattress.

"Hyunwoo?" he whispered again.

"Kihyun?" Hyunwoo heard his voice shake.

Then he heard giggles, soft and light. He saw the smile he had floating around in his memories, the one that was so wide and bright it spread to whomever peaked over to the younger. He remembered the scene so well.

He could hear Kihyun's moans, faint and melodic. That was just until he turned the volume up and all noises of any sort slipped out of him. Loud and pitched, deep and raspy.

Hyunwoo reached his hand over to his side, only to find the side empty. Not even the duvet laid there, he had removed it long time ago, in a hope of forgetting Kihyun. The pillow was stuffed into the same closet as the duvet. He scolded himself for still sleeping on 'his' side when he had the whole bed to crash on.

"Remember what you told Detective Im, just a few days ago?"

Kihyun's voice was low, exhausted. 

"Yes," Hyunwoo exhaled.

He heard a breathy sound from the voice next to him, it was a sound of his breath rushing out before his smile would appear.

Kihyun would do that, whenever a bad joke slipped out of the older, when he did something funny, anything with the little tilt of humor to it, eased the little exhale out of him. A smile followed, usually a shaking head as he disagreed to the bad joke. His eyes would be closed, a way to avoid laughing like crazy.

"Don't you think… don't you think I was your one?" rustling sounded, Hyunwoo could picture Kihyun turning his head to him. Sleepless nights were like that back then. One would turn their head to the other eventually, and the other in a tow behind. Their eyes met, glittering in the weak light of the nightstand lamp. The lamp would stay on until morning, sometime during the night they both disappeared into slumber. "You were my one."  
"You lied to me."

A despaired sigh. "I told you I didn’t."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"You don’t know?"  
Hyunwoo tipped his head, feeling the burning stare of the younger into his eyes.

"If you don't know, I don’t. I'm in your head," the weight on the other side of the bed suddenly disappeared. Gradually sliding down the bed. Like when someone raises up, sliding over to the foot end to slide off the bed.

Hyunwoo shook his head, raised up after the younger.

"What…?"

The lights in his room were on, his duvet crumpled on the floor. Beads of sweat danced over his face and arms, clamming underneath his t-shirt and shorts.

Whatever had happened, was a dream.

Hyunwoo shimmied out of bed, grabbed the dry clothes from the floor. Jumping on one foot, he got into his pants, tucked his shirt into his pants. Grabbing a clean pair of socks, he slipped them on. Making sure his hair looked decent enough, he headed to his desk to grab his ID card and phone, apparently he had left the device right next to his work. He would usually keep it next to his bed, no exception.

Picking up the last item, his keys, he left his apartment. The car ride to the place in mind was slow. A bit too slow. But when he got there, he wished it lasted longer.

Hyunwoo felt dread creep up his spine as he entered the backdoors to the police station. It was dark, only the emergency exit signs lighting up. He heard the humming from the water dispenser somewhere farther down. The ventilation system buzzed over him. It was odd seeing a place overflowing with cops so empty.

The hallway he usually bumped into someone by accident, was so empty he could walk in the middle with his arms out. He could take his space if wanted without having an officer or crime scene investigator scold him.

Hyunwoo climbed the stairs, following the silent halls until he reached the floor with the numerous desks of the office area. He covered the handle with his hand and turned around to glance down the hall and to each and every door. No one would be here at this hour, yet he felt anxious.

He pushed the door open, glancing into the neat office. He sneaked in, closing the door silently behind himself. He stood on the other side of the door for a while, staring into the dark room in search. Only the closest nametags were in radius to read, the others were no point in trying, even when squinting.

Marching through the path, the officer stopped in front of one particular desk. He opened a drawer, feeling as if he knew where everything was. But his thought of all this going smoothly, washed down the drain. Not finding what he craved, he opened another drawer. His hand slid into the wooden box, moved things around with his hand to reach the bottom.

"Bingo," Hyunwoo mouthed.

With a happy smile spreading over his lips, he grabbed a card. He closed the drawer and skimmed the info, just to be sure he got the right card and didn't ruin for himself.

"Hyunwoo?"

Said man jumped, his heart stopping for a split second. He hid his hand behind his back in record speed.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" Hyunwoo said, fumbling with the card behind his back to slip it into his pocket.

Hoseok arched his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly. "I…I worked over. Why are you here?"

Hoseok worked until 4 AM? That's not even close to what he had told Hyunwoo once.

"I remembered I forgot something," Hyunwoo lied.

"In Jung's desk?"

Ah fuck.

Jung, yes, the prison guard who had the day (night) off today, and Hyunwoo may have accidentally memorized who's off duty on Wednesdays on his way to the office. But its confidential information and is kept a secret with him.

"Yes, we ate lunch together and he borrowed my pen," Hyunwoo cringed to his words, he couldn't even if his life depended on it.

Hoseok looked at him for a moment, tired eyes carefully blinking. Hoseok was aware that Hyunwoo and Jung had had a difficult relationship since rookie days. Always trying to push the other under the ranking system, silent challenges exchanged between intense staring. If they ate lunch together, cats and dogs wouldn't be associated as enemies.

His keys jiggled in his grip as he shifted his weight over to the other foot. He opened his mouth but Hyunwoo changed subject to avoid the damn lies.

"Hey, man, uh thanks for taking over my work, I am terribly sorry for making you…for turning you into a literal walking zombie."

Hoseok broke into a smile, a little scoff.

"It's okay, I understand you needed air to breathe. It wasn't a little pinch on the cheek either," Hoseok leaned against the frame, lowering his gaze.

"No, more like a bee sting in the throat," Hyunwoo joked, but realized it wasn't appropriate. The other officer was silent, lifting his eyes to look at him questioningly. "Anyway, I really appreciate it, I don't know how to thank you."

"You could go to the gym with me and then we'll go out and eat," Hoseok beamed, crossing his arms as he smiled softly. "Like the good old days."

Hyunwoo couldn't help the little ache in his chest. He forced himself to nod, closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Yeah, sure."

"Great, let's agree to a time later," the raven-haired said.

Just when Hoseok was about to leave, opened the door and had stepped one foot on the outside, Hyunwoo spoke up.

"Hey, I love you man."

Hoseok's dumbfounded expression glanced back at him. Lips slightly parted and his eyes scanned for a hint slipping past the other's serious face. There was no hint of the older joking. He broke into a smile, giggled a little.

"All of a sudden?" he laughed weakly, walking completely out of the door. He held it open and waited for the older. "I love you too."

They parted their ways at the staircase, Hyunwoo said his car was parked in the garage while Hoseok parked outside. When the younger was no longer withing eyesight, he sprinted out of the stairway. Right through the corridor to the stairway opposite the one he was just in. The brunet glanced back, feeling as if Hoseok could read whatever he was about to do right of his forehead. He really could not escape the apprehensive feeling.

Turning to look at the sign over the door, he pushed it open, padding down the narrow hall of cement.

He would be doomed for this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord almighty,  
> this is actually a happy day for Monbebe, our sweet Bunny's drug charge is cleared, and here I am literally ruining it.   
> I am so sorry.  
> BUT  
> do not fear, it is a happy ending  
> also this is long, enough to be two chapters on its own, so please, take breaks if needed

Steps echoed between the walls. Cement bricks forming the floor, walls and roof of the corridor. The stairs were cement with yellow rectangular tiles melded in to break up the boring gray. A stripe of a sticker rough as sandpaper draped on the edge. The tiles were slippery enough on their own, for the rushing officers in a hurry, the anti-slip sticker was a must. Unfortunately, it had to be requested rather than obvious it was necessary.

Between the tiles, in the little valley formed in the grey hardened material, had dust collected into tiny balls. Gravel and dirt from shoes seated in a cozy new home in the paved slope.

The door at the end of the staircase made a metallic noise as it opened, the button on the wall to the right clicking.

Hyunwoo walked into the corridor, staring at the big metal door that slowly approached him like he approached it. He stopped in front, pulling up the card from his pocket. Slowly he laid it over the glowing screen carved into the wall. A bleep sounded and the door clicked and moved an inch forward, letting him open it.

He took a deep breath, walking into the new hall. It was dark, he had no intention to turn on the light either. The door shut heavily behind, ricocheting between the walls and farther down the hall. He tried to step as lightly as possible, not wanting to get attention from anyone unwanted.

The doors were window-free, no one could see into the corridor from the cells. Yet he felt supervised.

Hyunwoo walked up to one of the metallic surfaces, head leaning against the cold material in a last attempt of thinking. Was this really a good idea? Shouldn't he go back to bed, slip under the warm covers of his comforting bed. Drink a cup of tea? Maybe he can catch up to Hoseok and ask if he would like to get a ride home.

This is all just a dream. He woke up by the nightmare, and fell asleep again. Just a little pinch and he'll wak-

"Ow," he hissed. His skin reddening under his pinching fingers.

Not a dream then.

Holding the card in front of the pad next to the door; it beeped, four lines laying over the bottom rim. He pressed in four buttons, seeing them as stars on the screen. Clicking on the submit button he was regarded with a spinning circle, until it opened.

The door did the exact thing as the last one: pushing itself off its place on the threshold to be pushed further open.

Hyunwoo grabbed the handle to open it fully himself. He slipped into the dark room behind the door, slipped his shoe off to keep the door open. He hadn't thought of the fact that the doors close automatically. He hadn't brought something to keep it open with. Good thing he could improvise.

Straightening his look, he scanned the room.

In front of a naked window, stood a frame, with the back towards him. It wasn't a big frame, rather quite a little one. Short, but also average, a little too skinny for his own good. He had lost weight, hadn't he? It surely looked like he had.

The frame turned around to the sound of the door, a sharp inhale while his eyes widened.

Hyunwoo glanced over to him, letting his eyes connect with the gaze of the younger. He was completely motionless, only his blinking eyes and rhythmic breath visible. Slightly he turned his body from the window, his hand still laying on the frame.

Kihyun didn't say anything, examined the face of the other man thoroughly. His lips parted, teeth biting into his flesh. It quivered, a slight twitching that was merely there. His breathing picked up, shoulders rising and sinking to a faster pace. It didn't look like he had problems breathing, rather holding the tears back.

A few seconds had gone and the teeth could no longer hide the trembling. Instead, Kihyun sucked in his lip, a desperate attempt of hiding it.

The younger male let his hand fall from the window, turning his whole body to focus on him.

Hyunwoo couldn't bring himself to talk. He had so much to say, words spinning around, a list of suggested words and sentences repeating in his head. But his mouth stayed shut. His throat ached to say something, fingers twitching to be able to feel the soft skin again. Card through the soft locks.

Kihyun took a trying step forward, waited for any sign of movement from the other. Placing a foot forward again, he waited, a little less. A new step, a shorter time of waiting. He took the last steps slowly, no waiting, but so slow it felt torturous.

Letting air still flow between their bodies, he stopped. Kihyun's eyes glittered, even with no source of light. His breath landed with weak and cold puffs against his collarbones, Kihyun's short frame not reaching farther up, but it was okay. More than okay. Having him close again, was what mattered the most.

With a soft movement, a hand cupped Hyunwoo's cheek, the other hand joining just a second after. He held Hyunwoo's head between his hands, never letting his eyes go. He tipped his head forward, erasing a little more of the space between them.

Kihyun suddenly smiled, a little hitch as he threw himself into Hyunwoo's embrace. The older was quick to circle his arms around the little waist, pulling him close.

He nuzzled his head in the crook of Kihyun's neck, the scent he remembered so clearly was fainter, the prison soap covering the soft and sweet scent of the younger. It lingered in the back, if Hyunwoo didn't know his scent already, he wouldn't be able to tell.

Kihyun giggled in his hold, a silent breathy noise with a melody he loved. It made the taller press him closer to himself.

He leaned his head back, peppering kisses over his face. A longer one pressed to his forehead, a sigh leaving his lips. Kihyun's arms had moved to his neck, loosely hanging as the older was the one responsible for holding them close.

"Not to ruin this moment," a voice sounded. A lump laid on the bed to the left, completely soaked in darkness. "But why are you here?"

Hyunwoo loosened the grip around Kihyun's waist, but not as much as needed for a gest that could be interpreted as the end of the embrace. Hyunwoo looked over to the lump, seeing him move until he stood on his legs in the dark room. Only the outside could cast light into the room, metal bars on the outside absorbing lights, throwing its shadow into the room. The moon and stars were covered with ink black clouds.

Chae walked out on the floor, quite close to Kihyun. He could impossibly trust Hyunwoo not to hurt Kihyun again, therefore he wanted to stay close. An easy stretch of his arm and he'd have the crying boy in his arms again. But it wouldn't be necessary.

"To get Kihyun out," he said slowly.

"Why? Out for what reason?" Hyungwon's body shifted, a little inch closer to the shortest male.

Hyunwoo's eyes changed to Kihyun's. "Because I regret my behavior. And I'm so sorry."

Hyunwoo saw the shining glitter in the younger's eyes, shaking back and forth by his words. Tears welled up over his lid, before they were gone under the closed lids. He could spot the liquid dance out from between the lashes, but it was a quick notice he could make as Kihyun's head buried into his chest.

He tightened his grip on his hip, feeling that he indeed had lost weight. His hipbone was too perky, a long dip down to his crotch and stomach.

"I'm shocked you still share a cell," Hyunwoo muttered, kissed the head of the younger in his hold.

"Changkyun fixed it…" Hyungwon said, he looked different all of a sudden. A longer distance between him and the two males. He looked defeated, a little sad.

"You like Changkyun?"

The man twitched, one hand flying over to the other to intertwine his fingers nervously. The officer didn't need the light to be able to know he blushed.

"Kyun told you about it, didn't he? You know the answer," he whispered.

Hyunwoo nodded, letting Kihyun slip out of his embrace, but intertwined his hand into his to lead him over to the door.

"He likes you too by the way," Hyunwoo smiled when he saw the tall male break up into a smile. Kihyun leaned against Hyunwoo's arm, smiling warmly as well.

"I know," he muttered.

He pushed the door open, letting his foot go back into its place in his shoe. He turned to Hyungwon, a frozen figure on the same place he had been standing since he last moved.

The officer tilted his head towards the door, Hyungwon skeptically looking at him before he walked over to them. Three males easily slipped out of the room, into the corridor and slowly walked towards the exit.

A tug to his arm and he stopped. Both of the prisoners behind him looked at him with the same eyes, Kihyun moving to lay his hand on his shoulder.

"Minhyuk…?"

"Who?" Hyunwoo frowned. The name sounded like something he had heard not long ago. "Oh, Lee? Your leader?"

Both nodded frantically.

Hyunwoo turned to look over the few remaining meters until they would reach the exit. Then back to the males. Hyunwoo sighed, picked up his -officer Jung's- card. With fast and determined steps he reached the one door reading 356. The door beeped, slipping open to the officer's relief. Same code for both doors so far. He didn't trigger an alarm at least.

Asking one of the males to hold the door he went in, spotted the sleeping frame on the bed. He couldn't believe himself as he picked the little male up, flung him over his shoulder and retreated to the door.

"Hey! What the- let me go!" Lee kicked, hammering his knuckles against his back. "You cop-shithead let me go!"

Lee's kicks worsened, caught Hyunwoo off guard and the male over his shoulder slipped a little downwards to the floor. With a swift motion he grabbed his legs, pulling him back up but the hammering hands behind him found his side, lounging into it with force that squeezed out a groan.

"No! Minnie stop, stop he's with us, we'll get out of here," Hyungwon sounded, behind Hyunwoo now, reassuring his leader.

"Then put me down!" Minhyuk ordered.

Hyunwoo didn't consider disobeying, rather a little fear of still keeping him over his shoulder. His sore and hurting side wouldn't be able to live through another hit or even his weight for a long time.

Back to his feet, he cleared away the invisible wrinkles on his t-shirt.

"You should be happy prisons are cold and don't offer warm covers. If you had dragged me out in just my briefs, I'd slaughter your face."

Hyunwoo grimaced.

"Minhyuk please stop, he'll get us out, don't make him lock us in," Hyungwon pleaded.

"Why is he going to get us out?" Minhyuk spat, didn't even try to hide the disgust in his face as he stared on the officer. "Ah, no. Never mind, this is the cop dickhead right, the one you fell for?" Minhyuk turned to Kihyun, he shrunk.

A nod from the little one.

"At least he seems to care for you," Minhyuk said between gritted teeth, not to scare Kihyun, but to threaten Hyunwoo.

"I would suggest we get the hell out before the other officers get their asses here, or the security spot us," Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's hand, pulling him with him to the door.

"You didn't plan this well," a laughter continued his words. "Pathetic, you have a lot to learn. What's your plan, you'll lose your job, be imprisoned and we'll be back here anyway. Why bother?"

"I have a plan," does he really?

"Hah, would surprise me if it works."

None of the other males dared to speak, only followed the others up the stairs. The glass door revealed a dark shadowed frame standing in front of the reception desk. A phone in his hand lighting up the features of his face. He looked too occupied with his phone to be able to see them walking up the stairs.

He jolted when the door opened, the automatic door gliding open to reveal Hyunwoo's frame. The three frames walking up after him soon made their presence known.

"Changkyun!" Hyungwon gasped, rushing forward to jump into his arms.

Changkyun, who seemed beyond baffled, stared with wide eyes to the boy hanging from his body. It took him a slow ass second before he hugged the male back. Hiding his face in his shoulder. A muffled whispered sounded between them.

"What the hell is this?" Changkyun spoke to Hyunwoo, eyes moving from Hyungwon, to Kihyun, landing on Lee with a deep frown.

"We're getting them out."

"We?! Wait wait wait, no I can't risk my job," Changkyun ushered out.

Hyungwon climbed off him, staring at him with teary eyes. His lips moved, only for the detective to hear. The other thought through his words, thinking deeply as he looked at the waiting male. Hyungwon tried to touch his hand, but Changkyun stepped away. Changkyun replied, which made Hyungwon drop his gaze. Curling his arms around himself and step away, his shoulders started shaking immediately

"You're insane," Changkyun started. "What the hell are you thinking. He's a dangerous killer," he nodded to Minhyuk. The latter crossed his arms.

"As if you and your homicide friend are scarier," he turned his head to Hyungwon, arms falling to his sides and walking over to him.

"Nah man, you're in this alone. Good luck," Changkyun waved.

"Please don't tell…"  
"What the hell do you mean by _don't tell,"_ he growled. "You asked me to come pick you up for working late. Nothing, not a single word about…this," he gestured to the prisoners around him.

Kihyun shifted, his hand eventually dropping Hyunwoo's to join his members. Hyungwon's crying was silent, only his shoulders revealing he cried. The intense shaking of his body taking over. Lee and Kihyun tried to soothe his crying, hugging and rubbing over his back.

"If I told you why, you wouldn't come," Hyunwoo explained.

"Of course I wouldn't! I don't want to risk my job here, I love my job, what about you?" Changkyun threw his arms up in a frustrated manner.

Hyunwoo could spot Kihyun's eyes on him, carefully watching him reply.

"You forgot our conversation already? Remember you said you'd be willing to let go of your career for him?" he nodded towards the tall boy.

"I mean it, I would, but I don't want to risk his life, Hyunwoo you have to wake up. We can't do things like this."  
"You won't risk his life," Hyunwoo tried.

"That's basically what you're doing. If the cops find him, he won't see daylight, Kihyun will definitely be moved away from you, and you can't do anything about it," Changkyun stared at the man in front. Hyunwoo wanted to refuse, but knew very well that was exactly what he did. Instead he lowered his gaze. "You're ruining for me, I tried so hard to keep Hyungwon happy, to keep him close to me. I finally negotiated with Kim to let Hyungwon stay at this prison. I tried to help you too, and this is my thanks?"

"Changkyun please listen," Hyunwoo felt a little strike of déjà vu hit him.

"If you love Kihyun so much you wouldn't risk his life," Changkyun spun around to leave.

Kihyun's eyes darted over to Changkyun in no time, narrowing his eyes. "I risked my life for them," Kihyun hissed, but was left ignored.

"What do you know about love?" a groggy voice sounded, Hyungwon's sudden vocal appearance was enough to stop the detective. "If you loved me, like you said you did, you wouldn't break me down like this."

"Oh shut up, I _love_ you, there's no _loved_ , because I still love you. I just can't picture you gone, I want you here with me."  
"Then grab the chance and leave with us, leave with me," his voice faded into a whisper, his red and soaked eyes looking over at the man.

"Hyungwon, leave it, you're fantasizing too much about your little sketched house."

"It's our sketched house! Our bedroom, our amazing view, our dog, our _kids,_ " Hyungwon listed.

Hyunwoo had a hard time staying silent this time. They really planned their life together? How long time did they have in this meeting room?  
"And it was a really fucking stupid idea to suggest," the detective snarled.

The taller man's breath hitched before he dashed off into the darkened corridors. He ripped himself out of the embraces and holds Minhyuk and Kihyun had on him. The blond leader turned around to the detective, a cold expression fired his way. The detective didn't seem affected, he had experienced worse suspects than a threatening glance.

Even though the rage boiled through Kihyun, he tried to stop Minhyuk. He tried to soothe him, relieve the tension and anger building up. He held around his wrist, repeatedly tugging for the older to face him. When he finally did, he let his forehead lean against Kihyun's. Listening to the whispers he had to offer.

Before Hyunwoo could sense the little spark of jealousy (a little stupid to feel jealous in this setting, but okay), the two males ran after Hyungwon. At least the same direction. Hyunwoo needed long seconds to realize what had just happened. Needed a replay to digest whatever the shit just happened. He looked up to see the corridor empty, the detective gone as well.

He stumbled around, sprinting down the corridor that had no hints for him.

He had lost three criminals, three criminals rummaging around in the police department. How did he manage to set himself in this situation? He had to find them before someone else did.

Hyunwoo stopped, tried to hold his breath to be able to listen for sounds. He heard footsteps, walking steps. With a chest filled with hope, but a burning flame of fear on top, he peaked down into the corridor, his fear increasing as he recognized the badge hanging from the belt.

The fucking prison guard arrived. He'd see the three males were not in their cells anymore. He had to speed up.

Luckily, the guard was too caught up in his own stuff than seeing Hyunwoo.

He turned, walked as silently as possible the direction he came from. Heading to the staircase, he started whispering Kihyun's name, a try of Hyungwon's as well.

"Kihyun?" he half hissed. "Hyungwon?!" he peaked in through a window to a door, tried the handle, but it was locked.

Hyunwoo lightly jogged through the maze of corridors, stopping to peak through windows and check under tables. A loop through the facility rooms, but all stalls were empty. He could feel his throat tying together.

"There you are," a voice whispered.

The officer had never turned around so fast in his life. A sound of relief exiting his lips as he laid his eyes upon three familiar faces. Kihyun leading, Minhyuk behind with his arm around Hyungwon's waist.

"Let's get you out of here, quick."

Sneaking to the stairway, Hyunwoo was as careful as ever possible. He showed the way, making sure the males were a distance behind just in case they needed to hide when stumbling upon an unwanted employee.

He heard sniffing behind himself, a little hiccup breaking the silence. Hyungwon was crying again.

Kihyun ran up to him, intertwining their fingers and leaned his head on his arm. Hyunwoo couldn't bring himself to react to his movement yet, too caught up in watching out.

Leading the three males towards the parking lot, Hyunwoo reminded himself of the security cameras. He hadn't turned them off, anyone could check and know exactly what happened. Changkyun would be blamed too, shit he wanted to keep his job, and there Hyunwoo was, ruining no matter what.

He really had not though this through. Where the hell are they supposed to stay, what are they supposed to do? They would need to change their identities, live in a cardboard box in a city far away.

Oh no…

"Hey, psst," a whistle sounded from the corner.

All of them were startled by the sound, trying to find the source.

It was a little shock to the officer to see the tough leader flinch. Eyes blowing wide and his body freezing in spot with a wave of electricity rolling through his body in shock. Even if Hyungwon was way taller, Minhyuk stepped in front to protect him. They were both in a frozen state, but Minhyuk managed to break through.

The detective opened the door he hid behind a little more, revealing his face to the others. He exited the room, closing the door soundless behind himself, gesturing with his hands for them to move away.

"You can't go out in the front, one of the guards are in the basement, he'll figure out they're missing," Changkyun explained, staring right into Hyunwoo's eyes. Dead serious all of a sudden.

"I saw him in the hall earlier," Hyunwoo explained. "Where else to go?"  
"Your car is parked in an easy reachable spot, you'll be stopped immediately. Traffic will stop you, you'll be stuck behind a red light before you can reach the highway."

Hyunwoo saw the careful eyes Hyungwon had on the detective. It looked like they teared up a little, getting glossier. Kihyun was fast by his side.

"We'll take my car, it's in the back, shielded for cameras and a clear access for the southern highway," Changkyun suggested, more like a command than an offer.

"Ok," Hyunwoo started, looking over to the exterior door, his car was right there, yet the detective was right. Only a couple of meters down the road and he'd be stopped by a red light. The guard could have already called officers to the place and they'd be surrounded. "Ok, let's go."

Hyunwoo pushed Kihyun slightly with his hand flat against his lower back. The younger walked willingly, a glance stuck to him questioningly. Minhyuk walked next to Kihyun, keeping his gaze to the floor.

He heard hissing behind, turning to see Hyungwon and Changkyun whispering aggressively. They walked as fast as they could, nonetheless, but the chit chattering was impossible to lock out. Hyunwoo couldn't make out a word, it was how it was supposed to be, he had nothing to do with their conversation.

Kihyun seemed moved by their talking too, he folded his hands together, empty stare ahead to pay close attention.

Hyunwoo nudged his elbow softly on the younger's arm, he looked up instantly. He flashed a little smile, mouthing _it'll be okay_. A weak and nervous smile on Kihyun's lips before he turned back.

An alarm sounded, a sudden loud ringing sang through the whole building. Little lamps on the wall glowed in red, a sheet inside spinning to move the red rays around.

"Fuck," the detective and officer simultaneously cursed.

Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's arm and pulled him in front of him, pushing him forward and commanding him to run. He sprinted behind the younger, turned to the blond boy running right behind him, panic floated around in the wide eyes.

Hyungwon and Changkyun were a little behind, also running for dear life.

A loud sound pierced through the air. It echoed through the closed-up walls around them. Heartbeats that were already hammering, sped up, their breath was caught in their throat, eyes widening in fear. The sound repeated in their heads, again and again and again. It faded, came back loud and clear, and faded.

Kihyun's arms flew up to cover his head, his upper body leaning forward to shield himself. It caused him to stumble forward and sink to the ground. Hyunwoo hovered over him to shield his little body. His hands held around his waist, pulling him up to force him to his feet, but he stayed limp on the ground. The young man's body trembled, fear controlling him.

"Raise up," Hyunwoo hissed, there was no extra time in the universe for this to happen, no time to for them to waste a few seconds.

His eyes scanned for the other couple, Hyungwon reflected Kihyun, but he laid straight out on the ground. Changkyun had grabbed his hand, fingers intertwined as his lips hurriedly moved. He looked up to scan for others, and then his eyes widened. He turned back to Hyungwon, getting the taller to his wobbling feet.

Hyunwoo heard a rustle from under him, movement from Kihyun's body moved through his hands that were still attached to his body. He got up to his knees, turning his head to look behind him. Hyunwoo didn't know how much time they had before guards would catch up to them, but he knew they had to hurry up.

His eyes followed Kihyun's eyes. Suddenly everything felt clear. Why Changkyun's eyes widened, what the sound was.

"MINHYUK!" Kihyun shouted hoarsely, voice cracking at the edges. His feet scraped against the ground as he tried to stand up, to run to the body laying a couple of meters from them.

"No, Kihyun!" Hyunwoo yelled, grabbing the younger's wrist and pulled him close to himself.

Kihyun kicked with his legs, screaming against Hyunwoo to let him go. He clawed his nails against his arms, elbowed his chest, but was stuck in his strong grip. Yet another scream of his leader's name echoed through the area. Tears streamed down his face, he cried out, broken and loud.

Hyunwoo's heart broke by the sound and sight of Kihyun. He eventually stopped fighting, sunk together in Hyunwoo's arms. The officer wasted no more seconds before he pulled the younger's legs up, holding him tight against himself, and ran over to Changkyun and Hyungwon. The tallest had his hand clapped over his mouth, no tears streaming as he cried himself dry already.

Hyunwoo turned around one last time, seeing the unmoving body. The bleached hair laid scattered over the dark floor. His position looked far from comfortable, face planted on the hard, rough surface. Arm bent under his body, probably a wrist bent the wrong way. The boy didn't react to the screams Kihyun shouted of his name.

The sound,

the gunshot,

hit Minhyuk.

"Oh, fucking hell…" the detective exclaimed. "Go on! Run!" Changkyun screamed, grabbing Hyungwon's hand to pull him out of the trance and have him stumbling after.

Safe in the car, Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun close, tears soaking his shirt. His hands caressed his hair, thumb sliding over his cold cheeks to warm them up. Kiss after kiss planted to his forehead.

Hyungwon laid crumpled in the front passenger seat, both hands locked with the driving detective's. With one hand on the wheel, Changkyun maneuvered the car to the highway running through the south area.

"I shouldn't, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Kihyun sobbed.

He didn't talk to Hyunwoo. His eyes were focused on the figure in front. He shifted, rolled his head over, just enough to lay his eyes upon the older. Hyungwon's eyes were half lidded, tired from all the crying. Red and dry and sore. He hummed.

"It's not your fault," Hyungwon freed one of his hands from Changkyun's, laying it on top of Kihyun's knee.

"I poured ga-gasoline on my clothes," he hiccupped, drawing his legs up and away from Hyungwon's hands.

The detective's eyes darted up to the mirror, looking at the orange-haired with a suspicious and curious look before turning to the road. Hyungwon on the other hand, suddenly gained enough energy to raise up properly. His lips trembled.

"Wh-what? Are you serious? Say you're joking, Kihyun you're joking!" he rambled out, a little stress blooming inside.

Kihyun didn't reply, face grimacing as he gasped for air, bawling his eyes out. He returned to curling himself up, disappearing against Hyunwoo's body. He gripped the fabric of his shirt hard. Hyunwoo let his hand fall over his.

"What does it mean?" Changkyun turned to Hyungwon.

"We agreed that if it would ever be too much or a reason came up…" Hyungwon breathed, closed his eyes and took a moment in silence. His voice was soft, he tried again to lean between the seats, prying Kihyun's hand off Hyunwoo's shirt to hold it tight. "We would pour gasoline on our clothes to leave Red Claw."

Kihyun slipped his legs off the seat, leaning over to Hyungwon. A smile exchanged between the two males, a smile warm and loving. Hyungwon's fingers brushed over his cheek.

Hyunwoo could remember the day he came home, completely devastated to see Kihyun's clothes soaking in gasoline. If he only had known what it meant.

Kihyun had left Red Claw, because of him. He knew the answer, he knew he was the reason the younger had wanted to leave. He didn't need to hear it. While Hyunwoo was busy being angry at him, Kihyun had done something that would change his life. Of course, it wouldn't prove Kihyun innocent and let him go, but it proved Kihyun truly loved Hyunwoo.

He couldn't help the smile, wanting to smooch the little boy all over his face, and last but not least; apologize.

"It's okay, Minhyuk would be proud of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it, thanks for following and giving me such amazing feedback. Thanks for all kudos!! Love you all, and hit me up on @writingbeans Twitter if ya wanna >.<


End file.
